Crises
by La Black Dreamer
Summary: Quando um casal perfeito entra em crise, qual é a melhor forma de se resolver? Sexo?É que Harry e Gina vão descobrir. Atualizada: final postado!
1. A proposta

**A proposta**

Hoje faz sete anos que eu e Harry nos casamos. Em todos os anos anteriores comemoramos sozinhos com um jantar seguido de uma bela noite ou apenas com a bela noite... Sete anos... Se tudo estivesse normal como nos outros anos seria hora de deixar James e Al com alguém e planejar a comemoração. Mas esse ano não será assim. A lembrança do motivo dessa dolorosa mudança não para de martelar na minha cabeça. Desde que passei a fazer entrevistas com jogadores de quadribol eu e Harry brigamos. E a última briga, curta e boba foi a gota d'água.

_- EU JAMAIS DISSE UMA ÚNICA PALAVRA SOBRE O SEU TRABALHO OU SOBRE COM QUEM VOCÊ SE RELACIONA LÁ, ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ACHAR QUE PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO, POTTER. EU NUNCA RECLAMEI DA QUANTIDADE DE MULHERES QUE PASSEIAM POR SUA SALA OU POR QUE VOCÊ CHEGA TARDE EM CASA. – eu gritava para ele e por sorte os garotos não nos ouviram_

_- AH AGORA ESSE É O PONTO. EU NÃO POSSO DAR MINHA OPINIÃO PARA MINHA PRÓPRIA ESPOSA, WEASLEY? E TEM MAIS QUEM QUER QUE PASSE NA MINHA SALA NÃO FICA SE INSINUANDO PARA MIM COMO VOCÊ SUPÕE. O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SEUS FILHOS VÃO PENSAR AO VER A MÃE DELES SE COMPORTANDO COMO UMA... – é bem difícil vê-lo enfurecido a ponto de gritar, mas quando isso acontecia, ele era um pouco assustador._

_- COMO UMA O QUÊ? – eu estava _

_- COMO UMA QUALQUER – paft, eu não consegui me controlar e larguei um tapa no rosto dele. _

_- NUNCA. MAIS. FALE. SOBRE. MIM. DESSA. FORMA. É O MEU TRABALHO E EU ME COMPORTO DESCENTEMENTE. VOCÊ NUNCA QUIS QUE EU TRABALHASSE, POR QUE É UM MACHISTA IDIOTA QUE ACHA QUE EU DEVO FICAR APENAS EM CASA LAVANDO SUAS ROUPAS DE BAIXO. POIS MUITO BEM, NÃO PENSE QUE VOU LARGAR MEU EMPREGO POR CAUSA DE SEUS CIÚMES IMBECIS E NEM PENSE QUE VOU LHE PERDOAR POR ISSO. E SIM, MUITAS MULHERES FICAM SE INSINUANDO PARA VOCÊ, MAS VOCÊ É BURRO DEMAIS PARA ENTENDER ISSO E INTELIGENTE DEMAIS PARA VER COISAS ONDE NÃO EXISTE. E VÁ SE FERRAR. _

Eu aparatei no quarto e encantei para que ele não conseguisse entrar. Depois disso, desabei. Sempre soube que ele não gostava de me ver entrevistar aqueles jogadores bonitões de quadribol, mas fingia muito bem que tolerava. Na última copa regional de quadridol Aldo Wood, um dos mais famosos jogadores atuais e mais belos também, me abraçou de surpresa quando cheguei para entrevistá-lo. Tiraram uma maldita foto provocando o Harry e ele aceitou a provocação. Desde aquela noite, há três meses, mal nos falamos e não dormimos no mesmo quarto. Quando estamos na frente dos outros fingimos tão bem que até Luna conseguimos enganar. Mas fora da presença dos meninos e dos outros é doloroso, principalmente por que mesmo depois desse tempo eu ainda o amo profundamente. Já não posso afirmar que sou correspondida por que ele é frio, de uma maneira que nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de ser.

- Já acabou o pré-artigo? Gina eu estou aqui... – Minha chefe e cunhada, Angelina Johnson Weasley me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Sim, claro. Tome.- estendi o protótipo de artigo sobre a copa de quadribol que aconteceria dali a algumas semanas.

- Você estava tão distraída... Está com algum problema? – ela quis saber com um ar de preocupação

- Não... É só que hoje é meu aniversário de casamento e eu estou pensando em algumas coisas... – respondi sorridente, me odiando por enganá-la.

- Hum... Então teremos festa particular hoje. Harry ao menos se lembra? Por que aquele paspalho do seu irmão precisa do lembrol todos os anos... – a velha Angelina sempre brigando com o George...

- Ah lembra sim... Não vai ser hoje, tenho que acabar os trabalhos depois é que devemos pensar em comemorar.

- Nada disso. Você me entrega o que está faltando na semana que vem. Tudo está com duas semanas de antecedência e você tem trabalhado tanto. Divirta-se. – Angelina me dando folga era algo muito raro. Ah como eu adoraria em outras épocas essa folga...

- Se é assim... Mande George tomar juízo e um beijo para Roxanne.

Ela assentiu e saiu. Droga, eu e minha boca grande. Se eu tivesse ficado calada não teria que passar essa noite lembrando que poderia estar fazendo coisas realmente interessantes, além de trabalhar.

* H*&*G*

Após sair do trabalho, deveria encontrar com Mione para saber coisas sobre a organização da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. O Caldeirão Furado continuava cheio de bruxos curiosos e fofoqueiros, ou talvez o fato de eu ser Ginevra Potter despertasse a curiosidade deles. Uma inevitável pergunta surge na minha mente agora, como vai ser quando eu não for mais Ginevra Potter... Ao menos um rosto agradavelmente conhecido estava lá. Hannah Abbott, ou melhor, Longbotton, já que ela e Neville finalmente se casaram. Ela me arrumou uma mesa bem escondida e protegida com feitiços anti bisbilhoteiros e falou

- Achei que tinha nos esquecido... Como vai o Harry e os meninos?

- Bem...Eh... Mione por acaso já apareceu aqui? – mudar de assunto à simples menção do nome Harry tinha se tornado a minha especialidade.

- Ainda não. Algum problema? Quer beber algo, temos a mais nova marca de hidromel...

- Estamos tentando evitar problemas... A copa... Hidromel me parece bom. – Hannah é sempre adorável e num dia normal ficaríamos conversando vários minutos. Acontece que dia normal é algo distante de minha realidade. Antes que Hannah trouxesse a bebida Hermione chegou. A roupa de trouxa que ela vestia deixava bem aparente a gravidez de quatro meses.

- Desculpe o atraso. Mamãe não queria me deixar sair.

- Ok! O que temos então? – ir direto ao ponto e evitar que ela percebesse que nada de errado estava acontecendo, por que ela com certeza lembraria do meu aniversário de casamento.

- A organização partirá da idéia de deixar os inimigos muito distantes para evitar acidentes como os da copa passada. Não queremos ver franceses e alemães se matando. O ministério pretende montar um detector de intenções para identificar os vândalos o mais rápido possível.

- O que tem eles? Os vândalos? – Hermione e as expressões trouxas que ninguém conhece... Ela riu.

- São pessoas que vão aos jogos com a intenção de bagunçar e destruir a paz e a harmonia local.

- Você podia simplificar...

Hannah chegou com o famoso hidromel e conversou alguns minutos com Hermione. Enquanto isso eu pensava numa maneira de não ir para casa hoje, para não ter de encarar Harry e fingir que hoje era mais um dia comum. O meu limite estava quase atingido. Talvez visitar mamãe... Não ela desconfiaria. Droga por que as pessoas não podem ser normais e esquecer as datas?

- GINA! – a voz estridente de Hermione me tirou dos devaneios. – Hannah estava dizendo que acha que está grávida. Não é maravilhoso?

- Sim, ótimo. Neville já sabe? Parabéns! – meu falso entusiasmo convenceu Hannah, mas Hermione já começava a me encarar desconfiada.

- Não. Eu quero ter certeza! – alguém a chamou na recepção, me fazendo ficar sozinha com Hermione. O assunto não seria mais a copa. Seria eu e logo Harry estaria incluído. Eu jamais consegui mentir para aquele olhar inquiridor de Hermione.

- O que está havendo com você? Definitivamente não está parecendo alguém de aniversário de casamento hoje.

- Não é nada, eu só estou preocupada com a copa. – Rony bem que poderia fazer uma utilidade na vida e aparecer agora...

- Por quê? Você vai só fazer entrevistas, a parte suja é conosco... – ela respondeu sorridente e emendou a pergunta – Por acaso você e Harry andaram brigando?

- Não.

- Não minta.

- Já disse que não e não estou mentindo.

- Por acaso andaram brigando em um passado recente?

- Não.

- Ginevra Weasley Potter não minta para mim! E não se deixa perguntas de uma grávida sem resposta. – Droga, ela tinha que apelar.

- Ok! Você venceu, apenas porque eu não acho interessante ficar com furúnculos de dragão no rosto. Nós brigamos há quatro meses e desde então não nos falamos, a não ser o necessário e fingimos estar tudo bem na presença do outros. Satisfeita?

- Por Santa Bridget, vocês nunca brigavam sério... O que houve exatamente? – Hermione estava visivelmente espantada... O 'casal perfeito' brigando feio era algo para capa de todos os jornais de fofoca. Contei a ela o que aconteceu e o que fiz na última briga, disse também que foi uma decisão silenciosa de ambos não nos falarmos mais ou sequer pedir desculpas. Nós temos o defeito de não se curvar quando temos certeza que estamos certos. Este é o problema.

- Você não tentou falar com ele? Sei lá, tentar esclarecer as coisas às vezes resolve. Tenho certeza que se você dissesse como se sente quando ele desconfia de você, ele entenderia.

- Não acho. Rony deve ter ensinado a ele como ser um legume insensível... Eu acho que vamos acabar nos separando de vez, Mione. – era a primeira vez que eu admitia isso em voz alta. Foi doloroso, mas eu deveria começar a conviver com isso.

- Você vai mesmo deixar isso acontecer, sem ao menos lutar? Gina você ainda o ama. Depois de tantas coisas para conseguirem ficar juntos... Gina, você tem dar o braço a torcer dessa vez.

- Ah tá! Aí depois de quatro meses eu chego de joelhos e falo 'Harry, querido, eu fui uma estúpida e você estava certo, me desculpe e vamos voltar ao normal' – o descontrole já estava bem visível em mim.

- Não. Eu realmente esperava um pouco mais de criatividade de sua parte. Quando eu e Rony brigamos

- Seria melhor se você dividisse entre quando eu e Rony _não _brigamos e o resto do tempo... – ótimo, o meu senso de humor negro estava cada dia melhor.

- Muito engraçado! Bem, quando nós brigamos _sério_ eu costumo usar algo mais do que o meu talento com as palavras... Se você me entende... – ela me olhou com malícia. Agora ela tinha me assustado. Ela estava mesmo sugerindo que os problemas podem ser resolvidos com recursos além das palavras?

- Você está sugerindo que eu tente resolver os meus problemas com sexo?

- Sim.

Eu ri, como não fazia há semanas desde a última vez que estive com George. Aquela era Hermione 'Racional' Weasley sugerindo para mim Ginevra 'Não pense' Potter, que resolvesse meus problemas com sexo. Merlim deve estar adorando esse novo mundo dos contrários que me foi destinado.

- Já parou com a gracinha? – eu perguntei com a respiração entrecortada do riso.

- Não é gracinha, Gina. Você poderia sugerir algumas sessões de sexo e depois uma conversa franca para decidir tudo. Ora, a parte do sexo não seria nenhum sacrifício.

- Acho que meu sobrinhozinho já está torrando os seus miolos antes mesmo de nascer. Ficou doida? Como, em nome de Morrigan, eu iria propor isso a ele? Acho que você não entendeu que quatro meses sem se falar significa que não tinha sexo também.

- Eu entendi. Ah como vai começar eu não sei. Use a sua criatividade. Eu costumo pensar rápido e sempre dá certo.

- Por favor, não me fale de detalhes. Eu acho que vomitaria se ouvisse _esses _detalhes sobre Rony.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione rir.

- Por favor, Gi. Tente fazer alguma coisa. Você vai se arrepender por si mesma e pelos meninos se algo acontecer.

- Ok. Eu juro que vou tentar.

* H*&*G*

Eu sempre chego em casa mais cedo do que Harry, por que meu trabalho costuma ser um pouco mais rápido quando não estamos em temporada de jogos. Já havia pego James na escola e deixado Albus para brincar com Rose. James brincava em um canto da sala enquanto eu acabava com o preparo do jantar e tomava banho. Feito tudo isso fiquei vendo TV e inconscientemente procurando uma idéia para realizar o que eu queria. Simplesmente chegar para ele e falar que eu estava tendo idéias malucas não era uma boa. Nós não dormimos juntos há quatro meses e há quase cinco nada além acontece. Provavelmente iria parecer que eu estava apenas desesperada e não era isso que eu queria. Droga, por que tinha que ser tão complicado, afinal? Ele é meu marido e casais fazem isso. Mas nós não temos parecido muito normais ultimamente. Meu lado racional gritava para que eu não continuasse com isso e esperasse que _ele_ viesse me procurar para conversar. Mas o meu lado irracional dizia que se eu não fizesse nada meu casamento ia pro brejo junto com a vaca que os trouxas falam. Provavelmente meu corpo estava demonstrando que meu cérebro estava em luta, por que James me interrompeu:

- Mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você 'tá tremendo. Tá doente?

- Não, meu amor, mamãe está tentando resolver uns problemas...

- As pessoas adultas resolvem problemas assim? Paradas e mexendo muito a perna?- James perguntou de uma forma tão engraçada que eu não pude deixar de rir. Antes que eu pudesse responder Harry chegou.

- Papaaaaiii. Eu desenhei na escola hoje, quando me derem de volta vou te mostrar.

- O que você fez, Jamie?

- Nós jogando quadribol... Não vai falar com a mamãe? Ela estava tentando resolver um problema.

Ele se inclinou e deu um abraço e um beijo estalado em James. Depois olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar distante com que ele tem me olhado. Às vezes eu achava que James entendia que nós não estávamos bem, por que ele sempre forçava que nos abraçássemos ou ficássemos de alguma forma mais próximos.

- Algum problema no trabalho? E onde está Al? –Harry quis saber fingindo muito bem a curiosidade. Nesses últimos meses descobri que meu marido tem uma capacidade teatral fora do normal.

- Al está com Hermione. Não. Não exatamente. Não é nada sério. –Eu só estou tentando encontrar uma maneira de te fazer uma proposta bem indecente, seu idiota. Obviamente que eu não disse a última parte em voz alta.

- Não vai beijar a mamãe também? – James e sua capacidade de nos manter juntos...

Nos encaramos meio confusos. Então ele se dirigiu a mim e beijou minha testa.

- Nããããoooo. Assim não. De verdade. – Ás vezes James conseguia ser mesmo inconveniente e aqui estou eu culpando as crianças...

Sem me encarar ele me deu um beijo muito rápido nos lábios e de alguma forma esse beijo me fez ter uma idéia e me deu coragem para fazer o que eu estava pensando

Eu simplesmente odiava ter que fazer o que eu ia fazer agora, mas era necessário até para o próprio bem de James. Eu joguei um feitiço de confusão no meu próprio filho e outro para prender a atenção dele na TV.

- Sinto muito, querido. Mamãe tem que lutar pelo nosso bem. – Beijei o topo da cabeça dele e fui brincar de roleta russa. Espero que a bala não chegue perto de mim.

* H*&*G*

Harry havia chegado particularmente suado e sujo hoje. Logo ele tomaria um banho muito demorado. Eu entrei silenciosamente em nosso quarto (nosso por que deveríamos fingir para os meninos que tudo estava bem). O barulho do banho e do assovio distante de Harry tomava conta do quarto. Provavelmente hoje ele conseguiu resolver um enorme problema no trabalho, porque ele só assoviava quando estava com menos problemas. Sim, eu acho que esse é um tipo de TOC* de minha parte por que identifico cada detalhe de comportamento do meu marido, tal como o detalhe de deixar a porta do banheiro sempre aberta e eu não ter que fazer barulho com um Alorromora. Enfeiticei o quarto com um abaffiato antes de fazer o que estava pensando e só para constar tranquei a porta. De repente um surto de sanidade passa pela minha cabeça. Droga o que diabos eu penso que vou fazer invadir o banho dele e depois...? Tirar a roupa e falar o quanto eu estou desesperada por sexo não parece uma boa idéia. Se Hermione fosse boazinha teria me dado alguma dica de como agir. Ginevra Potter é agora ou agora. Sim, sim, meu lado insano já dominava novamente e sem pensar em mais nada entrei no banheiro.

Ele estava de costas para mim e nem notou minha presença. Ver a água escorrer dos cabelos negros, passar pelas costas e pernas dele fez a minha insanidade aumentar muito mais. Quanto tempo eu não o via assim e a perspectiva de perder essa oportunidade me fez ir em frente.

- Eu acho que isso já foi longe demais e se não resolvermos agora mesmo não teremos mais capacidade para continuar com esse joguinho de farsas. – eu estava surpresa com o tom de segurança da minha voz em contraste com o meu corpo trêmulo.

- Gi... O que é... – ele virou meio confuso e irritado e rapidamente puxou a toalha que estava pendurada no cabide e tentou se enrolar com ela. Eu a puxei e joguei do outro lado do banheiro. Meu marido, sete anos de casamento e treze de conhecimentos mais íntimos tentando se cobrir na minha frente era inaceitável. Eu definitivamente terei que colocar o plano b em prática.

- Acho que isso não é necessário. Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta, mas pela sua reação acho que vou ter que apelar para o suborno.

- Eu estou _tomando banho. _Espere lá fora e conversaremos. – ele ainda me olhava com o misto de confusão e irritação.

- Não acho que seja muito saudável discutirmos isso lá fora, não com James aqui... – devolvi com um tom de voz e um olhar sugestivo.

- Por favor... – eu já falei o quanto Harry é idiota? Ele é um grande bruxo, extremamente poderoso e inteligente, mas quando se trata de alguns assuntos, como sexo, ele é meio tapado.

Me aproximei dele fazendo com que os nossos narizes se tocassem.

- Seja bem sincero. Você não sente a minha falta? Para não haver dúvidas, eu estou perguntando se você não sente falta de mim ao seu lado, do meu corpo, de me ter...? – eu o encarava perdida nos olhos dele. A primeira coisa que notei quando o vi pela primeira vez, a primeira pequena parte dele pela qual me apaixonei, sem fazer idéia de quem ele era. Sem ao menos saber o que era se apaixonar.

- Gina... Eu... é... difícil... – ele estava confuso e no lugar da irritação estava a surpresa.

- Eu vou achar que isso é uma resposta afirmativa. Sim, você sente. Mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir isso. Assim como eu. É hora de dar o braço a torcer. Vamos fazer um teste e enquanto isso eu te faço uma proposta. – agora eu já falava ao pé do ouvido e sentia que ele começava a reagir à minha atitude. Toquei levemente com os lábios o lóbulo de sua orelha molhada. Eu iria levar adiante, mesmo que isso custasse o fim. Queria ter o mérito da tentativa.

Lentamente comecei a passar as mãos pelo peito dele, hora com a ponta dos dedos, hora com as unhas, bem devagar... Ele suspirou e pediu

- Gina, por favor. Nós falaremos sobre isso depois, eu não acho q...- eu toquei a parte mais sensível do corpo dele, que já dava sinais de vida. Ele suspirou alto.

- Me deixe terminar a conversa. Eu quero propor a você uma semana de sexo, a partir de hoje. Mas se você preferir pensar... Eu desci e tomei o membro dele com os lábios. Ele suspirou alto e se segurou na parede, parecia estar reunindo forças para me fazer parar. Felizmente ele não tinha, felizmente o meu TOC de perceber os mínimos detalhes me proporcionava o conhecimento de cada forma de enlouquecê-lo. Eu beijava desde a base até a ponta e sugava bem devagar. A cada pequeno movimento dos meus lábios ele estremecia e quando eu ia mais rápido ele suspirava alto.

- Então, você topa? – falei cada palavra entrecortada com um beijo lá.

- Eu... – ha ha ha como eu sou má... Eu não deixei que ele terminasse. Eu terminei o 'serviço'. Quando finalmente ele chegou ao ápice eu levantei para encarar os olhos turvos dele. A confusão não havia saído e a dúvida estava lá. Ele provavelmente estava com medo de dar errado ou talvez de me dizer que as coisas não se resolvem assim. Não importa agora. Ia dar-lhe um tempo para pensar. Finite Incantatem. Senti que tinha um pouco do fluido dele perto dos meus lábios. Me aproveitei disso e limpei lentamente enquanto completava

- Não precisa me responder hoje. Pode pensar sobre o assunto.

- Ssimm... – ele ainda arfava procurando fôlego. Eu saí do quarto e enquanto me recompunha para arrumar o jantar, uma dúvida me ocorreu. O que era aquele sim?

* H*&*G*

Quando ele desceu para o jantar não me olhou diretamente nos olhos e estava calado, respondia as perguntas de James com o olhar vazio, como se não estivesse ali realmente. Eu tinha conseguido, não sei ainda o que, mas algo tinha acontecido. Quando acabamos James mais uma vez falou.

- Mamãe, continua a história de ontem, por favor... – pediu colocando as mãos sobrepostas como se estivesse rezando à moda trouxa. Eu estava contando a história de como um garoto de 11 anos conseguiu se tornar jogador de quadribol em Hogwarts. É óbvio que era sobre Harry, e mais óbvio que James não sabia. Nós evitávamos expor nosso lado heróico aos meninos, por um motivo simples: era dolorosamente problemático.

- Claro, querido. Vou arrumar aqui rapidinho e já vou. Será que você poderia arrumar James para dormir? – Harry não me ouviu, ainda estava perdido nas profundezas dos pensamentos.

- Harry! James. Dormir. Enquanto eu acabo aqui você fica com ele, por favor.

- Claro. Vamos. – Não me encarou e saiu.

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto de James ele saiu rapidamente.

- Paramos na hora em que a professora diretora chega. – James lembrou ansioso.

- Bem, quando a professora diretora chegou, chamou o pequeno David para acompanhá-la, pois ela tinha um anúncio a fazer. Corredores e mais corredores de Hogwarts foram andados até que eles chegassem numa sala de aula. Advinha de quem era a aula na tal sala?

- Professor Prince?

- Sim. Mas não era para falar com o professor Prince que ela tinha levado o pequeno David. Na verdade a aula era para a turma do capitão do time da Grifinória Oliver. Ela apresentou David a ele e disse que ele estava diante do mais novo apanhador do time de quadribol. David, que estava muito ansioso achando que ia ser expulso, quase gritou de felicidade. Imagina só, ele entraria para a história como o mais novo apanhador em um time, sendo que ele jamais havia montado numa vassoura, que dirá jogado. Mas ele prometeu que iria se esforçar e depois do olhar reprovador do professor Prince, ele prometeu que iria se esforçar muito.

Não tardou muito para James dormir. Eu estava muito ansiosa para saber o que viria. Ao chegar no quarto encontrei Harry na cama que ele conjurava todas as noites para não ter que dormir em outro quarto e levantar suspeitas. Ele estava profundamente adormecido. Continuei acordada fazendo um pouco dos artigos e depois fiz o mesmo, me convencendo de que ele precisava de um tempo para processar a informação.

* H*&*G*

No outro dia, esperava encontrá-lo para me dizer algo, mas ele já havia saído. Não encontrei um recado, bilhete, nem qualquer indício de coisa nenhuma. Eu já estava certa de que tudo tinha ido pros ares.

* H*&*G*


	2. Dúvida

**Dúvida**

Eram seis e meia da manhã e Harry já havia saído. O ministério sempre fica aberto, mas seis e meia da manhã... Fechei a janela para tentar dormir mais um pouco, pois dia de sábado Angelina permitia que nós chegássemos mais tarde e James não acordava se eu não fosse puxá-lo da cama. As lembranças do meu ato da noite anterior invadiram minha mente pela enésima vez nas últimas doze horas. E se eu tiver me precipitado e por isso destruído o último fio que ainda nos mantêm na mesma casa? Por todas as deusas, eu vou enlouquecer.

- Gina – Era a voz de Harry sussurrada no meu ouvido. – Eu quero te mostrar qual é a minha resposta agora... Ele beijou todo o lado direito do meu pescoço, e lentamente foi colando seu corpo ao meu. Abri os olhos e pude notar que o pouco de claridade que outrora entrava pelas cortinas fora coberta. Talvez ele tenha escurecido as janelas para dar a impressão de que era noite. Entre meus devaneios práticos e os insanos, Harry continuava a sua trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço, agora ia do lado direito ao lado esquerdo, descendo até o decote da camisola de algodão que eu usava. Ainda. Pelo andar das coisas rapidinho todas as roupas estariam espalhadas pelo chão.

Como uma espécie de tortura, ele continuava com os beijos do pescoço ao decote, sempre roçando sem querer a mão nos meus seios. Por Santa Brigid eu vou morrer se ele não arrancar minha roupa logo.

- Espertinho... Isso...é...vvv...vingança? – Droga! Por que eu tinha que falar gaguejando?

- Claro. Achou que eu ia deixar barato? – Ele deu um sorriso maliciosamente debochado, traduzindo, um sorriso de derreter o cérebro. – Sabe acho que temos roupas demais por aqui. Que tal se eu começasse a tirar?

- Por que não já começou? – É isso soou como alguém desesperado por sexo.

- Sim senhora.

Definitivamente ele não ia facilitar as coisas. Minha roupa foi tirada lentamente, centímetro a centímetro recebeu um beijo ao ser desnudado. Ele pretendia me levar à loucura e estava conseguindo. De repente tudo o que eu vestia era uma minúscula calcinha e ele uma cueca preta, detalhe, eu adoro vê-lo de preto. Desde os lábios até o cós da minha calcinha os lábios dele passearam. Sentir o gosto dele em meus lábios outra vez foi como provar de um doce raro e senti-lo deitar-se sobre mim foi um sonho. Sentir que ele me _desejava _era indescritível_._

- Abra os olhos – ele falou baixinho, mas eu não atendi.

- Abra os olhos – o tom de voz estava algumas notas mais alto.

- MAMÃE! – era James puxando meu braço para me acordar. DROGA, PORCARIA! Foi um maldito sonho. James podia ser bonzinho e ter deixado terminar...

- Bom dia, querido! Dormiu bem? – Dei um beijo estalado na testa dele.

- Siiim. Acho que você tá atrasada. – falou estreitando os olhos azuis. Ele nascera completamente Weasley, desde os cabelos até os olhos que eram iguais os do papai e do Rony. Sem esquecer as travessuras, que eram de uma terrível mistura dos gêmeos com James Potter. Já Albus era a cópia fiel de Harry. Eu levantei rapidamente da cama e olhei o relógio, eram 8h40 da manhã e daqui a 20 minutos eu deveria estar no trabalho.

- Vamos, vá tomar banho, bem rápido. Eu vou arrumar algo para nós comermos e me arrumar também.

James surpreendentemente obedeceu de primeira e eu corri para me arrumar, ajudá-lo a se arrumar e preparar um café. A correria do sábado estava só começando.

* H*&*G*

Após deixar James na escola eu segui para o Profeta Diário com o humor de um centauro na presença de um bruxo. Mal respondi o bom dia que as pessoas me davam e quando cheguei à redação esportiva tinha uma 'ótima' surpresa me aguardando. Uma maldita bruxa do Semanário das Bruxas querendo fazer uma entrevista comigo. Depois da guerra eu dei apenas uma entrevista falando da minha vida pessoal e todas as outras eram apenas sobre jogos, estratégias de jogo, melhor vassoura, melhor ataque, enfim apenas sobre quadribol. Mas essa maldita bruxa queria saber sobre a minha vida e eu iria negar.

- Sra. Potter, bom dia. Eu sou Dana Vance, nova repórter da coluna 'Supere obstáculos' do Semanário das Bruxas e minha entrevista tem o objetivo de mostrar que é possível ter sucesso na vida pessoal e profissional, assim como eu tenho certeza que a senhora tem. – Ela era loira de um jeito que lembrava Rita Skeeter, com olhos cinzentos de um jeito que lembrava Draco Malfoy e falava de um jeito que lembrava a Romilda Vane. Eu tinha três ótimos motivos para odiá-la e com certeza eu já sentia isso.

- Você pode esperar um pouco, querida? Eu tenho que resolver um probleminha com minha editora chefe agora.

- Sim, o quanto a senhora quiser.

Me encaminhei para a sala de Angelina e meu objetivo era estrangulá-la por permitir que esse tipinho atrapalhasse o nosso trabalho.

* H*&*G*

- Por que diabos você deixou essa criatura ter a ilusão de que me entrevistaria?

- Bom dia, Gina! Como vai? Achei que não viria aqui hoje, por que eu tinha te dado folga. – Angelina tinha o dom de me deixar mais irritada.

- Harry foi trabalhar hoje e eu não tinha nada para fazer em casa. Mas, responda por que essa tal Vane está aqui. – possivelmente meu rosto estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Ah, o Semanário das Bruxas está fazendo uma pesquisa. Ela me entrevistou também, Gina. Não é o fim do mundo. São só algumas perguntas sobre como você concilia as inúmeras coisas que tem que fazer por dia.

- Eu não acho que seja da conta do mundo a minha rotina.

- Mas, Cavendish acha e antes que você se dê ao trabalho de expulsar Dana Vance daqui, leia a mensagem de bom dia que ele te mandou. – ela me entregou um envelope azul com o brasão dos Cavendish. Ele era o dono do Profeta Diário desde que retornou do exílio da 2ª Guerra. Era mandão e todos deveriam obedecer as ordens dele. Vejamos a carta que ele mandou.

"_Saudações, Sra. Potter_

_O Semanário das Bruxas está fazendo uma pesquisa e um trabalho de estímulo às mulheres que pensam que por que tem filhos não podem fazer outras coisas. Como eu sei que a senhora se encaixa no perfil de mulheres que aproveitam bem o tempo para cuidar dos filhos e do marido e ainda trabalhar achei que a senhora se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil. Enfim, receba bem a entrevistadora e não esqueça nenhum detalhe._

_Cordialmente, _

_Mylor Cavendish."_

- Velho desgraçado! Ele não tem o direito. – se antes a minha raiva era uma possibilidade agora era mais que realidade. Aquele monstro não tinha o direito de decidir o que se encaixava ou não à mim.

- Calma. Olha, você não devia estar aqui hoje _mesmo. _Essa garota já estava de saída e viria apenas na segunda. Mas como você teve a idéia 'brilhante' de aparecer hoje, vai ter que fazer agora.

- Ótimo! Eu falo para ela voltar na segunda e fica tudo certo. Angelina eu _realmente_ não estou em condições de fazer essa entrevista. – que coisa 'incrível'! Eu podia ter ficado em casa, ido tomar sorvete... Mas não, eu tinha que estar aqui. Por que diabos eu ainda pensava que o trabalho podia me fazer esquecer os problemas?

- Agora que você deu as caras vai ter ao menos que enrolar essa garota. Fala alguma coisa, inventa um compromisso e acaba na segunda. É melhor evitar problemas com o mestre dos magos.

- Certo. – mais uma derrota diária. Desse jeito eu ia explodir.

Antes de atender o projeto de Rita Skeeter + Draco Malfoy, fui ao meu banheiro particular treinam oclumência e fingimento. Não podia dar um deslize desses.

* H*&*G*

- Pode sentar, Vane. – eu falei com o sorriso tão falso quanto a minha capacidade teatral naquele momento.

- Na verdade, é Vance, Sra. Potter. Sabe, era a minha artilheira favorita. Eu adoro as Harpias desde sempre. – ela falou esboçando aquele sorrisinho falso. Provavelmente a coisa que ela mais adora de mim é o meu marido, e quase certamente ela está se roendo para perguntar como é transar com ele todas as noites, ou melhor, ela quer mesmo é saber por si própria. Todas querem. Mas isso não é uma boa coisa a se pensar agora. Por Morgana, estou ficando obsessiva.

- Você tem uma lista, ou algo do tipo? Eu preciso saber que tipos de perguntas vão ser feitas. – eu podia ter sido mais simpática.

- Sim, claro. Olhe aqui. – ela me entregou um pergaminho com uma lista enorme de perguntas. Entre elas, algumas sobre vida íntima, como eu imaginei.

- Olha, eu vou responder apenas as mais superficiais. Não posso falar sobre minha vida particular.

- Certo. Então a primeira "você e seu marido lidam bem com o trabalho? Quero dizer, você não se importa com o que ele faz e nem ele com o que você faz?"

Ótimo, um tapa na cara de primeira. Como eu gostaria de dizer o quão ciumento Harry podia ser e o quão irritante eu achava aquele maldito trabalho dele. Mas eu tenho que engolir as minhas malditas opiniões, já que vão servir apenas para vender jornais e piorar minha situação.

- Nós sempre lidamos maravilhosamente bem com nossos trabalhos. Rolava um ciúme apenas quando eu era jogadora, o assédio dos fãs às vezes se torna irritante. Mas em geral tudo funciona muito bem em meu casamento. – uma voz em minha cabeça gritava 'mentirosa', o tempo inteiro.

- Certo. E quanto a seus filhos? Como eles encaram a situação? – eu não terminei por que, por um milagre das fadas Hermione chegou falando que tínhamos algo importante a resolver.

- Bem querida, terminaremos na semana que vem. É inadiável e não devemos negar pedido de uma mulher grávida.

- Ok. Até mais, Sra. Potter.

Até segunda-feira eu arrumaria uma desculpa para despachar essa garota irritante.

* H*&*G*

- Obrigada! – agradeci abraçando Hermione com força.

- Por exatamente o 'quê'? – ela quis saber e só agora me dei conta do quanto o agradecimento soava ambíguo.

- Você viu essa garota que saiu daqui? Era uma repórter do Semanário das Bruxas querendo saber como é a vida de uma mulher que trabalha e cuida de filhos. Eu não estou em condições mentais de responder ninguém.

- Na verdade, você nunca esteve. Você é péssima quando está sendo entrevistada. E então? Resolveu o problema? – ela quis saber

- Não é tão fácil assim. Vou tentar conversar hoje. Que tal mudarmos de assunto? – eu não estava inclinada a lembrar de como arruinei qualquer possibilidade de conversa ou de ajustamento.

- Ok. Voltaremos a esquemas de segurança e credenciais de jornalistas, que foi o que realmente me trouxe aqui.

Hermione começou explicando avidamente tudo o que o Ministério havia preparado para a Copa Mundial. Claro que metade do assunto eu não entendi bem, fosse por que ela ainda possuía todo aquele jeito obsessivo em explicar coisas difíceis, ou por que u não estava bem concentrada. No fim das contas era só saber onde eu deveria e poderia estar ou não. Depois disso fomos a escola dos meninos pegar James, Albus e Rose e deixar na casa da mamãe. Era a noite das crianças Weasley se reunirem para uma festinha de pijama. Tradição, desde quando a terceira geração contava com três crianças e Teddy Lupin.

Eu iria ver mamãe outra vez e iria fingir outra vez. Acho que finjo tão bem que nem sinto o quanto estou sendo mentirosa.

- Comportem-se, por favor. – Eu recomendava mais uma vez para meus filhos, na verdade mais para James que para Albus. Albus é meu anjinho, sempre tímido e quieto e muito observador para uma criança de dois anos e meio. Rose e Louis (filho mais novo de Bill) são os melhores amigos dele.

- Já chega, Gina. Eles vão se comportar. – mamãe falava sorrindo para nós.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. Harry deve estar me esperando para o jantar. – "mentirosa", a voz outra vez. É bem provável que ele não tenha chegado em casa e que não me esperará para o jantar.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece tão abatida? Dormiu bem? – mamãe quis saber, preocupada.

- Sim. É que a copa se aproxima e o trabalho dobra. Só isso. – 'finge tão completamente' eu olhava nos olhos de mamãe ao dizer isso. Não era uma completa mentira. Era quase toda a verdade.

- Angelina está sendo muito durona? Se estiver... – não a deixei completar, pobre Angelina não ia levar a culpa de meus problemas.

- Não. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, mamãe. Já esta tarde, mande um beijo para o papai. Até amanhã. – beijei-a mais uma vez e beijei meus filhos antes de aparatar em casa. Mais uma noite longa.

* H*&*G*

Quando cheguei em casa as luzes já estavam acesas, indicando que Harry já estava lá. Encontrei-o na sala lendo uns papéis que pareciam ser do Ministério.

- Boa noite. Deixei os meninos com mamãe. Noite Weasley.

- Hum. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu. Estava T-U-D-O arruinado.

Subi para o banho inconscientemente desejando que o meu ato de desespero tivesse alguma retribuição. Até demorei um pouco mais no banho, mas nada aconteceu. Após o banho coloquei a primeira roupa que apareceu na minha frente, um vestido com vários botões que eu costumo vestir quando quero relaxar. Sequei os cabelos e prendi como tenho feito desde que brigamos. Meu cabelo estava enorme e eu sabia o quanto Harry o adorava. Para privá-lo disso eu ando com ele sempre preso. Quando voltei a sala ele continuava do mesmo jeito, lendo as tais coisas.

- Se quiser jantar agora eu estou indo. – me limitei a falar e logo depois conjurei a comida pronta que eu havia deixado, fazendo-a ficar quente também.

Ele levantou silenciosamente e se dirigiu a mesa. Em silencio estávamos e em silencio continuamos. Até que ele falou

- Depois do jantar eu quero falar com você. – disse com os olhos fixos no prato

- Eu... – ia começar uma enorme justificativa pelo ato de ontem, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Depois. – foi tudo o que ele falou.

De repente o pouco tempo que passo no jantar pareceu uma eternidade. O que diabos estava se passando na cabeça dele. Legilimência era impossível com ele, por que com o passar dos anos ele havia se tornado uma fortaleza. Morrigan me ajude que seja alguma esperança. Parecia que ele estava comendo mais devagar que o normal. Será que é um teste? Vingança? Merlim! Daqui a dez minutos eu estarei maluca. Quando ele acabou de comer eu fiquei tensa, e mais nervosa ainda quando o vi conjurar o doce de abóbora com hidromel, para a sobremesa. Era um teste de paciência. Definitivamente. Quando finalmente os três mil anos luz do jantar e da sobremesa se passaram ele começou.

- Você me fez pensar muito entre ontem a noite e hoje. Eu cheguei a uma conclusão. – agora ele olhava para mim, impassível. – Eu aceito a sua proposta, mas tenho algumas condições.

Por todas as deusas do universo. Eu ouvi direito? Foi isso mesmo? Arregalei os olhos e não tive o que dizer. Eu queria ouvir o sim, de novo.


	3. A resposta

**A resposta**

Sem ação, sem palavras. Era o que me descrevia naquele momento. As únicas ações que eu consegui fazer foram: arregalar os olhos e engolir seco várias vezes. Minha expressão estava completamente hilária e eu sabia disso, mas simplesmente o impacto das palavras que acabei de ouvir não me permitiam sair do estado de choque. 'Esperança, esperança...' era a voz falando em minha cabeça. Harry, diante da minha expressão, desatou a rir. Havia enterrado o som do sorriso dele no fundo de minha mente. Havia esquecido como ele sorria bonito. O sorriso me fez sair do choque e me trouxe espasmos de felicidade. Há muito tempo eu não o via sorrir assim para mim. Finalmente minha boca respondia aos comandos do meu cérebro.

- É... condições você quais são? – isso não foi a coisa mais coerente do mundo, mas era tudo o que eu conseguia falar naquele momento. Com um ar 'encandoramente' risonho ele respondeu.

- Você, nós não tocaremos em qualquer assunto que traga problemas ou que faça referência a nossos problemas até o último dia. Eu quero tentar coisas que nunca tentamos antes e em lugares improváveis, se você me entende – uma centelha de temor, com uma grande malícia passava pelos olhos dele agora. Tentar coisas diferentes, hã? Surpreendente. Como eu não acreditava mais que ele conseguiria ser. Minha reação já estava bastante ridícula e depois de ouvir essas palavras piorou. Devo ter passado minutos ou horas talvez, encarando-o sem saber o que falar. Ele riu outra vez. A segunda vez. Finalmente algo razoável saiu da minha boca:

- Sala, sei lá, lareira. Eu preciso tirar a mesa. – Falei me levantando para recolher os pratos. Isso, definitivamente, foi a coisa mais boba que eu poderia pensar num momento como aqueles. Ele me fez sentar e sacudiu a varinha fazendo tudo desaparecer.

- Depois de ontem, achei que você fosse um tanto mais criativa. Acho que é a minha vez de ter idéias, certo?

- Sim. À vontade. – foi a última coisa sã que eu disse a partir daquele momento.

_Parei de pensar e comecei a sentir*_

Ele se pôs atrás de mim e começou a roçar meu pescoço com os lábios, lentamente, como num suspense, e ia da esquerda a direita. Sorri, por que estava lembrando o sonho que tive pela manhã. Só que agora eu sabia que era real. Ele soltou meus cabelos e disse:

- Estão lindos. É por minha causa que você os prende? Por favor, não faça isso. – ele aspirou meus cabelos e os afastou do meu pescoço lentamente. Eu desejei encarar os olhos dele ao dizer isso. Queria saber se ele o teria feito se estivesse me olhando nos olhos. Mas outra vez os rastros de racionalidade foram apagados pelo toque dos beijos dele, agora molhados, em meu pescoço. Eu tentava me controlar, mas estava ficando difícil manter a pose. Quando senti a língua dele tocar o lóbulo de minha orelha suspirei alto. Pelos deuses, como era bom tê-lo de novo! Ele encontrou os botões do meu vestido e começou o que para mim é a tortura mais deliciosa que existe. Desabotoou o primeiro e beijou lentamente a pele exposta, primeiro um beijo leve, depois com a língua. Fez o mesmo com o segundo, só que dessa vez beijou a pele exposta do primeiro e do segundo. Eu suspirei um suspiro curto. O terceiro botão foi aberto e me fez sentir uma dormência nos dedos do pé. O quarto botão fez os cabelos da minha cabeça arrepiarem. O quinto botão e a maneira como ele beijou metade da linha da minha coluna provocou dormência e arrepios até na minha alma. No sexto botão meu ouvido não era capaz de ouvir muito bem. No sétimo e último botão eu gemi alto, e já começava a duvidar da integridade do meu cérebro. Ele me virou de frente com os olhos já escurecidos. Naquele momento eu quis saber o que ele estava pensando. Não me contive e perguntei:

- Harry, em qqque está penssando aagora? – minha voz não poderia ter saído melhor, não nessas circunstâncias.

- Que você está vestida demais. Mas vou providenciar para que esse problema seja resolvido. – Meu vestido já estava todo aberto atrás e minhas costas ainda latejavam com os recentes beijos. O que ele fazia atrás começou, igualmente devagar, a fazer na frente. Por todas as fadas mordentes, aquilo estava muito bom, e olhe que ainda era só o começo. Com os resquícios de sanidade que ainda permaneciam em minha mente eu pensei que deveria revidar à altura, mas ainda não conseguia pensar exatamente em que, não com os lábios molhados dele desenhando o contorno do meu sutiã. Ele fez isso repetidas vezes e a cada vez eu sentia algum arrepio diferente. Até onde a minha terrível memória lembrava, eu nunca havia sentido tantas formas de arrepio de uma só vez. Quando ele parou para procurar o fecho do meu sutiã eu o parei.

- Acho que é você quem está vestido demais por aqui. E eu vou arrumar isso. – a camisa dele não tinha botões, mas uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça. Agora era a minha vez de ficar atrás dele e era a minha vez de torturar. Então comecei, lentamente, no mesmo jogo que ele. Alisei-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos, do cós da calça à nuca. Algumas vezes massageava os cabelos dele, acho que a terceira parte favorita do corpo dele. Isso me fez lembrar o quanto eu gostava de beijá-lo e afundar os dedos naqueles cabelos. Continuei com os movimentos, enquanto sentia a respiração dele ficar mais rápida. A sensação de saber que eu ainda faço a respiração dele descompassar por tão pouco traz um misto de esperança e prazer.

Lentamente fui escorregando os meus dedos para dentro da camisa e repeti os movimentos de antes, só que com as unhas. Harry adorava que eu acariciasse com as unhas. Eu quase podia ter certeza de como ele me olharia agora. O olhar desfocado e os olhos com um tom de verde um pouco mais escuro que o normal. Depois de anos de tortura finalmente nós dois estávamos nus, da cintura para cima. Comecei uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o umbigo dele, dessa vez fazendo-o suspirar alto. Minha mão roçou levemente no volume formado abaixo cinto. Ele suspirou e apertou os olhos, então me fez parar.

- Tem uma coisa que eu realmente sinto falta de ver – ele olhou maliciosamente para os meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã preto de renda. Santa Ceinwen ele acabou de confessar que sente a minha falta! Harry procurou o fecho do meu sutiã e rapidamente o tirou expondo os meus seios. Ele ficou observando por alguns segundos antes de tocá-los com as pontas dos dedos. Eu fechei os olhos e minha mente estava quase gritando para que ele beijasse os meus seios. Mas ele estava determinado a me torturar durante horas e assim foi. Quando ele finalmente tocou os lábios no meu seio direito, eu vi estrelas, constelações e o universo inteiro passar pelos meus olhos. Entenda, há quatro meses ninguém, exceto eu, toca aí. Ele sugava e passava a língua em um enquanto acariciava o outro com as mãos. Era como se não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe, nenhuma oportunidade de me tocar ali e me levar à loucura. Ele me deitou sobre a mesa, isso mesmo, ele me deitou sobre a mesa de jantar e dali a alguns minutos nós estaríamos completamente nus sobre ela. Mesa de jantar e sexo nunca foram coisas ligadas na minha cabeça. Iria ser realmente engraçado ver Rony fazer alguma refeição no mesmo lugar em que a pobre irmãzinha inocente dele transou. Enquanto essas coisas sem nexo povoavam minha mente ele tirou rapidamente o resto do meu vestido, deixando-me apenas com uma calcinha preta de algodão (se eu tivesse adivinhado teria colocado algo melhor, mas não importa, estou aguardando ansiosamente o momento de tirá-la) e ele tirou a calça, revelando uma cueca azul beeem volumosa.

- A mesa. Cair não pode? – perguntei. Agora o nexo estava dobrando a esquina e eu não conseguiria alcançá-lo.

- Magia. Eu fortifiquei, quando fiz sumir as coisas de cima. Não se preocupe com absolutamente nada agora. – ele falou me dando o terceiro sorriso da noite.

Ele deitou ao meu lado continuando com os beijos em meus seios, só que agora descendo até o elástico da calcinha, enquanto as mãos passeavam por minhas pernas, indo do lado externo para o interno, subindo até quase tocar o meu sexo. Instintivamente eu entreabri as pernas para que as mãos fossem mais para cima, mas ele continuou com os mesmos torturantes movimentos. Em um deles, começou a descer minha calcinha, lentamente, enquanto descia os beijos, mais e mais. Ele beijou minha perna, do lado interno ao externo, sempre respirando parte da minha parte mais sensível. _Sempre provocando, sempre me levando à loucura. _E quando finalmente ele tocou com a ponta do dedo o meu 'botão mágico' eu senti que o mundo girou mais rápido. E quando eu achava que todas as sensações estranhas e maravilhosas já estavam sentidas, eis que ele beija meu sexo e depois passeia com a ponta da língua. Merlim, fagulhas passaram pelos meus olhos e se transformaram em estrelas, ou seriam cometas? Enquanto isso eu gemia alto e sentia meu coração saltar e todas as pulsações possíveis do meu corpo foram sentidas naquele momento. Quando se é privada de algo que você ama a sensação de ter de volta é maravilhosa. Quando eu estava chegando ao limite, ele parou e me olhou por alguns segundos. Não consegui atinar bem o significado daquele olhar, mas acho que era um pedido silencioso de permissão. Antes que ele pudesse agir, fui em direção à última peça de roupa que ainda restava nele e tirei. O membro dele estava apenas em minhas mãos quando ele me interrompeu.

- Não... Me deixe... Possuir... você – uh uh ele também estava tão descontrolado quanto eu.

- Sim – eu sussurrei enquanto voltava a posição inicial. Antes de senti-lo completamente dentro de mim ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos. A umidade de uma lágrima estava ali e não entendi o porquê. Gemi baixinho ao senti-lo mover o corpo contra o meu devagar. Me senti plena novamente. Naquele momento estava tirando um pouco da mágoa que está em meu coração desde aquela noite. Naquele exato momento, quando os nossos corpos começavam a se mover, eu soube que valeria a pena qualquer luta para continuarmos juntos, não apenas por nossos filhos, mas por nós. Quando o clímax foi atingido eu tive certeza de que minha existência era completamente dependente da dele e que se eu o perdesse estaria perdendo a parte mais feliz de mim. Harry deitou-se ao meu lado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Agora ele deveria estar apertando os olhos e respirando fundo. Mais uma vez lamentei não poder ver essa expressão.

- Gi, eu acho que deveríamos ir para um lugar mais macio. – ele falou com a respiração entrecortada. Harry só me chamava de Gi quando tudo estava bem. Ainda não posso comemorar, afinal apenas começamos, mas já é um passo. Levantei o olhar para encará-lo sorridente.

- Eu tenho _certeza_ que nós devemos ir para algum canto mais macio. Minhas costas estão doloridas e eu sou velha demais para dormir em cima da mesa de jantar.

- Ótimo! – ele me levou aparatando no nosso quarto. Harry me olhava receoso e com certeza não era pelo fato de estarmos completamente nus. Para tirá-lo dessa situação, falei.

- Não precisa conjurar cama alguma, certo? Não por esta semana. – e não pelos próximos cem anos, completei mentalmente. A Deusa-Mãe sabe o quanto sinto falta de dormir com ele, de sentir a respiração dele em meu pescoço ou os braços em volta de minha cintura.

- Tudo bem. – ele timidamente sentou-se e eu tive que fazê-lo deitar. Se tem uma coisa que acho graça nele é que ele não se preocupa com o que normalmente as pessoas se preocupariam. É sempre com o improvável e inusitado, ou seja, o fato de transar na mesa de jantar não o preocupa tanto quanto o fato de deitar-se na própria cama. Não teve segundo tempo, por que ele foi vencido pelo cansaço. Aninhada ao peito dele pensei no quanto tínhamos que percorrer para conseguirmos concordar em tudo, como antes. O sexo foi perfeito, mas não, ainda não estava tudo bem.

* H*&*G*

Os raios de claridade me fizeram despertar um tanto assustada. Procurei por Harry, mas ele não estava mais lá. Quando olhei o relógio, pulei da cama, vestindo apenas uma calcinha. 9h30 da manhã e ainda devia ir para a Toca. Estava terrivelmente atrasada pela segunda vez em menos de uma semana. Isso não era bom. Rapidamente fiz a higiene matinal, vesti qualquer coisa e desci me perguntando o que havia tirado Harry da cama e me deixado dormir tanto. Quando cheguei a cozinha, Harry (vestindo apenas uma calça) estava tentando cozinhar algo que cheirava terrivelmente mal. Ele podia ser um ótimo pai, um ótimo bruxo, muito bom de cama, mas cozinhar era um desastre. Antes que ele explodisse a cozinha, ou o Largo Grimauld inteiro me fiz notar.

- Bom dia e em nome das fadas do bosque não continue com o que quer que esteja fazendo por que não está bom. – falei dando um sorriso.

Ele virou em minha direção devolvendo o sorriso e respondeu:

- Bom dia, era waffles, mas parece que virou sola de sapato sujo. Não quis te acordar, você parecia profundamente adormecida.

- É, mas agora estamos _muito_ atrasados. Prometi a mamãe que ajudaria com as crianças hoje. É... – agora eu havia prestado atenção que tudo estava muito arrumado e que não havia um único vestígio do que fizemos ontem na mesa de jantar. – Harry, o que você fez com tudo, quero dizer, a louça, as roupas? – apesar de ter sumido magicamente ontem eu sabia que tudo estava sujo na pia.

- As roupas estão no closet, devidamente dobradas e a louça no armário, devidamente limpas. Eu ainda sou um bruxo, lembra?

- Ah ta. Mas faça um favor para a humanidade, se afaste do fogão. Vou fazer algo para nós e enquanto isso você vai se arrumar.

- Sim, senhora. – ao passar por mim beijou o meu rosto rapidamente e sumiu pelo corredor. Enquanto preparava o nosso café da manhã as lembranças da noite anterior tomaram conta da minha mente e me fez lembrar de que hoje teria mais. Eis que uma questão surgiu em minha mente. O que seria hoje? Ele falou coisas diferentes, mas não é tão simples ter idéias pervertidas assim de supetão e hoje os garotos estariam em casa. Morrigan, hoje James e Albus estariam em casa! Nada de sala ou mesa de jantar, jardim ou qualquer outra coisa muito exposta. Para o barulho sempre havia o bom e velho abaffiato, mas minha mente não conseguia ter nenhuma idéia. Com esses pensamentos confusos terminei o café e fui me arrumar. Como hoje estava particularmente quente escolhi algo leve e prendi o cabelo todo.

- Não faça isso! – a voz de Harry me fez ter um sobressalto. Há muito não ouvia ninguém falar comigo enquanto estava no quarto, por isso me assustei.

- O que?

- Isso – ele se aproximou e tirou o broche que prendia meu cabelo. – Estão muito lindos para ficarem presos.

- Mas hoje está muito quente e você não faz idéia do quanto cabelo esquenta.

- Certo, mas deixe um pouco solto. – ele falou aspirando meu cabelo.

- Está na hora de você descer e me deixar terminar sozinha ou não sairemos daqui hoje – ao falar isso, virei-me para ele com um sorriso.

- Ok! Mas deixe só um pouco solto.

- Harry, estamos atrasadíssissimos.

- Certo, certo.

- Se quiser ir comendo só pra adiantar...

- Vou lhe esperar.

Ele saiu me deixando com uma dúvida enorme. Eu mantinha meus cabelos presos por que sabia o quanto este gostava de vê-los soltos. Mas se estávamos no caminho de resolver tudo devo soltá-los um pouco? Queria agradá-lo, mas minha lembrança das nossas brigas ainda bloqueava isso. Queria me entregar, mas não queria sair perdendo, ou baixar a cabeça para as opiniões machistas dele. Por que tudo não pode ser simples? Decidi fazer um coque e deixar apenas uma mecha solta no meio dele. Quanto tudo estivesse _realmente_ bem, voltaria a ser a Ginevra Potter de cabelos soltos.

Tomamos café em silêncio, apesar da minha enorme vontade de perguntar o que ele tinha em mente para hoje à noite. Não perguntei para não passar a idéia que apesar daquela minha ousadia no banheiro, não havia nada planejado. Meu cabelo não foi mais comentado e apenas às 10h30 finalmente aparatamos na Toca.

* H*&*G*

Albus foi a primeira pessoa a corre para me abraçar quando cheguei a Toca, ele é a pequena cópia de Harry, em todos os sentidos. James falou com o pai antes de vir me abraçar de forma a quase cairmos no chão. Estavam quase todos lá. Bill e Fleur, com a minha sobrinha veela Victoire, que era a pequena cópia de Fleur, apenas com a personalidade tão pedante quanto a minha. Ela estava de férias do primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Dominique que era ruiva, mas tinha um pouco daquele encantamento veela e o pequeno Louis, que é um ano mais novo que Albus. Depois de um tempo as cicatrizes que Fenrir Greyback 'deu' de presente a Bill amenizaram e ele estava quase como antes. Percy o mesmo Caxias de sempre, com Audrey e a pequena Molly. Ainda me pergunto como duas pessoas inteiramente diferentes conseguem se casar. Audrey é uma versão mais sã de Luna, quero dizer, não que Luna seja maluca, mas Aud não acredita em zonzóbulos e todo o resto, é só uma garota alternativa e muito divertida. Ela trabalha no mesmo departamento que papai, aquele mesmo que Percy ignorava. Como as coisas mudam, ou como o amor muda as coisas. George e Angelina estavam lá, com Roxanne e Fred, ambos de férias do primeiro e segundo ano de Hogwarts, respectivamente. Rose, a filha de Rony e Mione, estava lá, mas estes ainda não haviam chegado. Teddy Lupin, um belo rapazinho de treze anos, também estava lá. A condição de afilhado de Harry o tornou praticamente um Weasley. Ele era o primo do coração, para as crianças. A família Weasley estava muito grande mesmo e isso deixava mamãe e papai extremamente felizes, apesar de Charlie estar sempre longe e de Fred ter ido a algum lugar além do véu para fazer aquelas travessuras, eles eram felizes.

- Mamãe, sinto muito pela demora, mas eu dormi demais.

- Tudo bem querida. Fleur e Aud vieram muito cedo e nós conseguimos arrumar tudo. Como você está? – ela me fez esta pergunta olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

- Bem. Angelina me deu uma folga. – sorri dessa vez menos forçado. A esperança renovava as minhas forças.

- Ótimo. – nossa conversa foi cortada quando Hermione chegou e a atenção de mamãe se voltou para ela. A grávida da vez tinha atenção redobrada.

- Você está bem? Parece tão magrinha e abatida. Dormiu direito? Rony tem cuidado de você direitinho? – mamãe perguntava enquanto analisava cada pedacinho de Hermione.

- Sim, estou. – ela respondeu me olhando divertida. Pouco depois vi o olhar dela me indicar a escada. Como eu não respondesse, ela foi até mim e puxou meu braço com tamanha força, que fez com que a atenção de todos os que estavam na sala se voltasse para mim, ou para o meu AI.

- Eu ainda preciso do meu braço, sabia?

- Sabia, mas vai ficar sem ele se não vier comigo agora.

- Ótimo, e por que eu deveria?

- Por que não se nega pedido de uma grávida. – ela sorriu triunfante.

- Sabe que essa é a segunda vez nessa semana que você usa esse golpe baixo?

- Na verdade é a primeira, uma vez que sexta é semana passada e hoje é domingo.

- Ok. O que você quer? – apesar de já saber a resposta eu perguntei.

- Você não vai querer que responda aqui. – ela me falou num tom mais baixo.

* H*&*G*

- Feitiço para detectar logros das Gemialidades? – eu ria alto. Estávamos no meu antigo quarto e Hermione tinha acabado de lançar um feitiço que ela mesma havia criado para bloquear os brinquedinhos espiões que George e Rony inventavam. Óbvio que ambos não sonhavam com a existência de tal feitiço.

- Vamos, me conte como foi?

- Contar o que?

- Gina você não andaria com um único fio de cabelo solto se não tivesse ao menos tentado algo. E Harry não estaria brincando com os meninos com um aspecto mais leve se tudo continuasse como estava.

Sabe qual é a coisa que eu mais odeio em Hermione? Essa mania infernal de prestar atenção em tudo, de todo mundo. Essa mania de saber de tudo.

- Sexo. Uma semana e depois conversaremos. Gostou do que eu fiz com sua idéia?

- Uma semana? – ela estava visivelmente atônita. – Suponho que ainda não conversaram.

- Não, só no fim da semana. Mas ao menos o sexo continua tão bom quanto sempre esteve.

- Quando eu disse conte-me tudo, não estava me referindo a essa parte.

- Certo, mas eu preciso de... – fui interrompida no exato momento que ia pedir ajuda a ela. Mamãe estava nos convocando para o almoço.

Durante o almoço tentei diversas vezes chamar a atenção de Hermione para mim, mas ela parecia muito concentrada em toda aquela deliciosa comida que mamãe havia preparado. Quando deixamos a mesa, fique ao lado dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu preciso de ajuda, urgente. Estou sem idéias quando mais preciso tê-las. – depois lancei um olhar significativo, entendido por ela.

Depois de alguns momentos ela ficou ao meu lado e perguntou baixinho:

- Que tipo de idéias?

- Criativas, coisas diferentes. – respondi enfatizando bem o diferente.

- Vem comigo, vamos visitar Helen. – Helen é prima de Hermione, que sabe que somos bruxos pelo fato de ser praticamente irmã de Hermione. Ela adora o mundo bruxo e é bastante simpática.

- Rony, acabei de lembrar que preciso ajudar Helen com a arrumação do novo quarto dela. Estou indo para lá.

- Quer que eu vá?

- Não. Leve Rose para casa. Gina e eu vamos ajudá-la.

- Uma opinião feminina a mais sempre é bom. – completei, não fazia idéia se Helen tinha um quarto novo para arrumar, mas sabia o quanto _eu _precisava de ajuda. Olhei para Harry, e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e fixou o olhar como quem dissesse não demore tanto. Espero voltar para casa com alguma idéia maravilhosa e adaptável a uma casa com duas crianças.


	4. A ajuda de Helen

**A ajuda de Helen**

Como Hermione estava grávida, o máximo que evitássemos aparatar era melhor. Fomos no carro dela, que voava como o Ford Anglia de papai, só que o botão de invisibilidade realmente funcionava. Helen mora em Cardiff (numa rua curiosamente chamada ) um lugar meio distante de Ottery St. Chapole, mas nada que bruxas não resolvessem. O trajeto na estrada era de 2h00, mas fizemos em apenas 40min. A rua estava estranhamente deserta, e dava um ar misterioso às inúmeras casas vitorianas. Helen Granger morava numa casa branca com pequenas arvores e algo esquisito azul que eu não soube identificar como decoração. Estacionamos o carro, que há algum tempo já andava na terra, e nos encaminhamos para a casa de Helen.

- Mione, tem uma coisa que eu deveria ter perguntado antes. O que Helen tem a ver com tudo isso? – meu desespero por idéias criativas estava maior do que a minha capacidade de questionar as atitudes de Hermione. Agora havia me dado conta de que seria uma pessoa a mais sabendo dos meus problemas e por mais legal que Helen fosse eu não gostava disso.

- Caso você tenha esquecido, Helen é bailarina e atriz profissional de teatro. – ela me lançou um olhar significativo que eu, infelizmente, não entendi o significado.

- Ainda não consigo entender. – respondi sincera.

- Calma. Se ela não tiver aqui, talvez esteja no teatro onde trabalha. Ela tocou a campainha algumas vezes antes de obter resposta. Depois de alguns minutos ouvimos a voz de Helen reclamando de algo que parecia 'por que não leva a chave quando sai, idiota?'

- Hermione! Gina! – Helen é totalmente diferente de Hermione, tem os cabelos lisos e claros e é bem alta, exceto pelos olhos e a maneira de falar. Ela estava vestida com um roupão e com metade de uma maquiagem pesada ainda por fazer.

- Olá Helen, estamos atrapalhando algo? – Hermione quis saber.

- Não. Venham. Eu tenho que acabar essa maquiagem antes que Graham venha me pegar, hoje tem matine infantil e vou ser a madrasta da Branca de Neve.

- Você não se cansa de fazer as bruxas malvadas mesmo? – eu perguntei divertida.

- Não. Elas não são más, só são mal compreendidas. – nós três sorrimos, enquanto entravamos na casa vitoriana de Helen. Dentro era bem arrumado e aconchegante.

- Já que você está perto de sair, vamos direto ao ponto. – Hermione falou decidida. – Gina precisa de ajuda, bem, não é algo convencional, é que ela precisa surpreender Harry, se você me entende. E eu achei que você, com todos esses dotes artísticos, poderia ajudar.

- Quer dizer, incrementar a relação...? – Helen lançou um olhar malicioso para nós e completou – Agora, neste exato momento eu não posso por causa da peça, mas se for urgente e vocês puderem aguardar acabar, poderei ajudar.

- A que horas acaba? – Hermione quis saber.

- Às quatro horas, mas só saio meia hora depois. A arrumação.

- Hermione, não acha que vai ser muito tarde? Que horas chegaremos a Londres? – às quatro e meia iríamos começar com o que Helen fosse inventar e dependendo da idéia isso poderia durar muito. Eu tenho duas crianças e um marido que voltou a sorrir pra mim por que estamos fazendo sexo ao invés de resolvermos logo nossas diferenças, então definitivamente eu não posso chegar muito tarde em casa. Mas essa parte ficou apenas na minha mente.

- Não, viemos de Ottery para cá em 40min. Para Londres será mais rápido. – Hermione completou confiante.

- Não vou demorar. Prometo. – Helen fez sinal de juramento.

Tentei acalmar minha ansiedade. Talvez não fosse a hora. Acho que o real motivo era não ter nada de criativo e diferente para mais tarde, era deixar Harry ganhar mais uma. Isso era inaceitável para mim, por que tenho a necessidade de nos deixar num patamar de igualdade sempre. Talvez esse seja o nosso maior problema. Os homens, por mais modernos que se digam hoje em dia, não gostam de mulheres completamente independentes. Eles gostam de saber que sempre vai haver alguma lâmpada ou algum cano entupido que não conseguiremos consertar. Crescer com seis homens me fez entender isso e aprender a superar as lâmpadas e os canos para consertar, resumindo, a ser completamente independente.

Seguimos para o teatro quando o tal Graham, que é o namorado de Helen, chegou. Era bem perto, apenas duas quadras de distância e chegamos a uma construção vitoriana, como 90% de Cardiff, desta vez de pedra e avermelhada. Não era muito diferente da casa de Helen, só um pouco maior. Os dizeres da placa eram "Theather Rhapsodize*". Helen nos guiou até a platéia do teatro, que também era decorada de acordo com a moda da famosa rainha Vitória e nos disse para ficarmos bem ali até ela acabar a apresentação.

Seria mais um teste de paciência em menos de 24h. Eu estou me tornando uma neurótica, nervosa, maluca e obcecada, com um grau de TOC altíssimo. Afinal, o que eram algumas horas quando o meu problema se arrastava há meses? Acho que deveria voltar a ser aquela garota animada que apenas curtia o momento. Talvez assim as coisas fossem mais fáceis, apesar da garota animada não ter dois filhos... Os meninos... Talvez fossem adorar estar vendo a peça. James mais que Albus, por que ele é mais interessado em coisas trouxas. Ele é todo Weasley até nisso. Al gosta, mas é mais aficionado por magia.

Depois de 20min algumas dezenas de pessoas começaram a ocupar lugares no teatro, a grande maioria mães e crianças. As luzes foram apagadas e a cortina subiu revelando um cenário de um castelo. A garota que fazia a Branca de Neve apareceu cantando qualquer coisa e depois Helen surgiu numa roupa que lembrava terrivelmente Bellatrix Lestrange. A peça transcorreu normalmente, até o príncipe aparecer para beijar a mocinha e o narrador dizer 'viveram felizes para sempre'. Sabe qual é a coisa mais errada com esses contos de fada trouxa? Encerar justamente quando tudo vai bem e não mostrar nada da real personalidade do príncipe. Senti-me um pouco a Branca de Neve. Casei-me com o mocinho. Mas, acho que o maldito narrador esqueceu o 'felizes para sempre'. Nesses meus devaneios comparativos permaneci até ser puxada por Hermione, de novo, e no mesmo braço.

- OUCH! Assim vou ficar sem braço até o fim do dia. – reclamei, sabendo que não tinha jeito. Hermione tinha aquele aspecto obsessivo quando achava que estava tendo alguma idéia maravilhosa.

- Helen já acabou e está nos pedindo para ajudá-la com as roupas. – falou me guiando aos bastidores do teatro. Ao chegarmos lá achei que jamais tinha visto tanta roupa esquisita junta.

- Venha, vamos pegar o que eu acho que você poderá precisar. – Helen me chamou com o mesmo sorriso malicioso estampado na cara.

- Como assim? Por que eu precis... – eu? Precisar daquelas esquisitices? Acho que Harry vai rir de mim.

- Depois...

Aff! Por que sempre tanta surpresa? Peguei as roupas com o nível de paciência lá embaixo e levei ao carro. Santa Bridget faça com que tudo de certo.

* H*&*G*

- Ótimo – Helen falou enquanto arrumava uma sala que lembrava a nossa velha sala de duelos em Hogwarts, cheia de espelhos. – Vamos começar o show. Vou te ensinar alguns passos básicos de dança e o resto você inventa, quero dizer, o resto que eu falo é um Strip-tease.

- Um o quê? – o que quer que fosse aquilo eu tinha certeza que não ia dar certo.

- Tá brincando! Você não sabe o que é? Hermione como diabos vocês se divertem? – agora Helen estava espantada. Por que ela não pode falar de uma forma simples e direta?

- É melhor você explicar, ela sabe, mas deve não saber o nome.

- Certo, veja bem, você deve fazer alguma dança sensual enquanto tira a roupa. De preferência com ele amarrado na cama.

Eu devo ter ficado com uma expressão ridícula mesmo por que Helen desatou a rir. Cara, dançar, amarrar e tirar a roupa, não necessariamente nessa ordem, não fazem parte da mesma mistura na minha cabeça. Tá certo que dançar sensualmente sim, mas esse lance de amarrar na cama...

- Calma, vou tentar te explicar melhor, mas antes você deve sentar ali, para não cair, nunca se sabe... – ela falou zombeteira me apontando uma almofada. Obedeci começando a querer ir embora.

- Veja só, striptease é uma dança sensual com a finalidade de deixar quem a assiste sexualmente excitado. Existem várias formas de se realizar essa dança, mas a que vou propor para você é a 'lap dance', que permite que você toque na pessoa para a qual está dançando. E uma ótima forma de fazer com que ele não tente agarrá-la por causa da excitação sexual é amarrando-o numa cadeira ou na cama.

Se antes eu estava espantada, agora a minha expressão dizia que eu não era capaz de fazer tal coisa. Tipo, dançar e tirar a roupa ao mesmo tempo estava _mesmo_ além da minha capacidade. Amarrar Harry na cama, fora de cogitação. Ele iria achar estranho e não iria aceitar.

- Helen, muito obrigada mesmo, mas não vai dar. Eu não consigo fazer isso. – falei levantando e fazendo menção de ir embora. Não sei onde tava com a cabeça ao deixar Hermione me convencer de tal sandice.

- Calma, senta aí. Te ensinarei alguns passos de dança e darei umas sugestões. Se você não conseguir fazer, tudo bem. Fica como conhecimento a mais. – Helen tentou impedir que eu fosse e se ela não fosse um doce talvez eu não tivesse dado ouvidos.

- É mesmo, Gi. Veja o que ela tem a mostrar. Depois você decide. – Hermione completou.

- Tudo bem. Mas você não vai tirar a roupa. – respondi com um meio sorriso

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Helen falou divertida. Ficando mais séria começou. – Vou te ensinar alguns passos básicos da dança do ventre, e o resto fica por sua conta. Não precisa usar tudo, até por que acho mais sensual se você tiver com um monte de roupa, e dança do ventre não é a mais vestida do mundo. O passo mais simples que vou demonstrar agora é o que você se apóia na ponta de um dos pés, se inclina para tás de mexe apenas os quadris, lentamente e depois mais rápido. Com esses passos você não vai precisar dançar apenas com música árabe. Pode colocar uma música quente e expandir com passos de dança que você conhece. – Ela começou a fazer os movimentos e logo também imitei, depois de alguns erros terríveis dos passos que ela foi me ensinando eu estava pronta para alguma apresentação. Logo após me deus umas roupas trouxas esquisitas, mas que fizeram Hermione lançar aquele sorriso significativo que eu não entendo o que significa. Saímos da casa de Helen por volta das seis da tarde. Ainda não tinha coragem de realizar todo o ensinamento daquela tarde. Não mesmo.

* H*&*G*

Cheguei em casa às sete e meia e encontrei Harry e os meninos jogando snap explosivo na sala. Como cheguei silenciosamente eles não repararam a minha chegada, então pude contemplar um a cena por alguns momentos. Acho que não haveria pai para os meus filhos melhor que Harry. Não existia pai mais atencioso e carinhoso que ele, sempre presente em cada momento que conseguia. Mudou até de função no emprego para poder cuidar melhor dos meninos, agora não sai em missões longas demais ou distantes. Tão bom pai quanto bom marido, antes de tudo começar a ter pequenas explosões. Eu ainda sinto como se a explosão maior estivesse perto de acontecer.

- Boa noite, rapazes! – falei me fazendo notar. – Demorei por causa de Hermione. Já jantaram?

- Boa noite, mamãe! – James e Albus responderam em uníssono. James continuou – Comemos pizza. Tem pra você na cozinha.

- Boa noite, Gina! Não sabíamos que horas você iria voltar, e como estou proibido de chegar perto do fogão, resolvi pedir pizza. – Harry explicou com um ar sorridente.

- Tudo bem, hoje é domingo, dia internacional de quebrar as regras. Algumas. – completei antes que James usasse essa frase quando fizesse alguma travessura infernal. – Vou subir.

Me retirei para um banho, mas acima de tudo para pensar melhor em tudo que eu tinha aprendido à tarde. Talvez pensar melhor e realmente tentar algo, ao menos 10 por cento. Entrei no banheiro para provar a roupa que Helen havia me emprestado. Depois de erra a forma de vestir a manga da minúscula blusa, eu estava em um traje que nem eu mesma me reconheceria se me visse por aí. Não, definitivamente essa não sou eu. Fiz algum passo de dança enquanto minha consciência gritava que aquilo não era eu. Parei. Resolvi tirar a roupa, escondi no fundo da gaveta e resolvi tomar banho. Depois do banho arrumei o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e depois dobrei, deixando o meu cabelo com uma aparência curta. Resolvi que hoje iremos para o jardim ou acenderemos as luzes, mas, definitivamente, nada de dança.

Desci direto para cozinha e encontrei a pizza de calabresa com catupiri. Harry sabia que essa é a minha pizza favorita, assim como eu sabia que ele não gosta tanto de calabresa e assim como eu estava vendo que ele havia pedido apenas um tipo. Fiquei com uma pontada de felicidade por essa tentativa de me agradar. 'Pontadas de felicidade' era o máximo que eu me permitia sentir no que diz respeito às atitudes positivas de Harry em relação à mim. Isso me fez pensar que teria de arrumar uma forma de retribuir o pequeno agrado. Acabei de jantar e arrumei o resto das coisas na cozinha. Fui me juntar a eles na sala. Enquanto jogávamos pensei que parecíamos 'nós' de novo, talvez com o tempo tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos meses fosse esquecido, e talvez lembrássemos disso como um pequeno escorregão, um deslize, um pingo da tinta errada na tela perfeita do pintor. Seria um remendo tão bem feito que nem apareceria. Depois de meia hora jogando eu pensei que parecíamos normais, exceto pelo fato de que normalmente eu não mediria o grau de normalidade. Os olhos de Harry encontravam os meus algumas vezes e eles estavam brandos como há muito não ficavam quando tínhamos que brincar juntos com os meninos. Os gestos pareciam mais naturais e as palavras dirigidas a mim não eram tão forçadas quanto antes. Mas ainda havia muito caminho pela frente para conseguirmos voltar ao normal, e isso não tem a ver apenas com a nossa semana de sexo.

Às nove paramos para colocar os meninos para dormir, hoje Harry ficaria com James e eu com Albus. Enquanto subíamos, ele deu um jeito de sussurrar em meu ouvido.

- Espero que tenha alguma idéia bastante interessante para me mostrar hoje.

- Não se preocupe- sussurrei de volta. Minha vontade era de gritar em desespero. Se eu não conseguiria fazer o que Helen me ensinou e se eu não consegui pensar em nada sozinha, não seria agora que eu iria conseguir.

Entrei no quarto de Albus tão distraída que quase derrubei a caixa de brinquedos por cima dele duas vezes.

- Mamãe? – Albus puxava meu braço.

- Sim, querido! – definitivamente distraída.

- Conta uma história? – ele pediu me olhando com aqueles olhos maravilhosamente verdes e doces.

- Hoje não, estou sem criatividade. Amanhã contarei duas histórias, prometo! – Não sucumbi ao pedido dele. Al dorme mais rápido que James, então logo voltei para o quarto e me tranquei no banheiro. Peguei a roupa de volta e comecei a colocar. E se ele não gostar? E se ele achar que me tornei uma completa vadia? E se ele se irritar pelo fato de estar amarrado? Eu nunca soube dançar muito bem. Talvez eu vá fazer papel de ridícula.

- Gina? – era ele. Eu tinha que decidir.

- Estou aqui. Não entre! – respondi.

- Certo.

Talvez eu deva tentar. Talvez essa seja a última vez. DROGA! Peguei a maquiagem, soltei. Agora era uma decisão rápida. Era agora ou agora.


	5. Maldita Entrevista

**Maldita Entrevista**

Olhei o batom vermelho como os meus cabelos e comecei a passar levemente pelos lábios. Eu raramente usava esse batom e a última vez que me lembro de ter usado foi numa festa do ministério, que foi seguida por uma tórrida noite. Harry acordou com manchas vermelhas pelo corpo, por causa do batom. Bons tempos... Se eu tivesse um vira tempo para testar a reação dele ante essa idéia maluca, ou para sanar o nosso problema desde quando ele começou...

- Gina, você está bem? – Harry bateu na porta do banheiro. O tom de voz estava carregado de preocupação.

- Sim. Não entre, por favor. – respondi com o máximo de segurança que consegui. Eu estava fisicamente bem, mas a minha mente há muito estava com graves danos.

- O que houve? – ele não desistiu.

- Nada. Se continuar me interrompendo, vou demorar mais. – falei taxativa, enquanto desabotoava a roupa, era sério, não ia dar certo. A noite seria escura e o dia amanheceria manchado de batom vermelho. Isso já aconteceu antes, mas não importava.

- Ah... Acho que entendi... Deve ser algo bastante interessante... Estou curioso e realmente tentado a jogar um alorromora na fechadura. – ele falou com um tom sugestivo.

Olhei para o perfume. Tinha forma de uma garrafas de Whisky de Fogo. Whisky de fogo... Uma bebida forte que deixa qualquer pessoa relaxada, inclusive eu. Descontrola e faz a pessoa fazer coisas que não faria estando sóbrio. Touché! É isso. Vamos beber primeiro, depois veremos. Abotoei a roupa novamente. Acabei a maquiagem e saí do banheiro. Ia me jogar de um penhasco, se tiver água embaixo que bom, mas se eu bater numa pedra, ao menos saberei a sensação de voar sem a ajuda de nada.

Harry estava deitado e quando eu saí do banheiro me olhou confusa e apetitosamente. Ao menos na aparência acertei.

- Uau! O que mereceu tamanha produção? – ele perguntou levantando da cama. Me aproximei dele e empurrei de volta para cama. Acho que devo deixar as luzes baixas, foi o que eu fiz. Agora tudo era penumbra.

- Tenho uma sugestão a te fazer. – falei e senti minha voz estremecer.

- Vá em frente!- ele falou se inclinando para frente, numa demonstração de interesse.

- Que tal um pouco de Whisky de Fogo para animar a noite e relaxar? Quero dizer, não me lembro de termos feito nada sob efeito de álcool. – falei de uma vez.

- Hum... Álcool? E se soltar para fazermos qualquer coisa? Parece uma boa idéia.- completou a frase com um sorriso e então conjurou duas garrafas, uma de hidromel e outra de whisky, e dois copos para hidromel. Sentei ao lado dele na cama e recebi meu copo cheio de hidromel. Talvez a idéia dele fosse começar pelas mais fracas.

- Um brinde, às possibilidades! – Harry falou erguendo o copo. Eu repeti o gesto com um sorriso discreto. A noite estava apenas começando. Em meia hora de toques e olhares sugestivos acabamos com a garrafa de hidromel. Harry conjurou outros copos, agora para whisky. Uma nova bebida, um novo brinde.

- Às mudanças! – eu falei, sentindo meu corpo mais leve, depois de meia garrafa de hidromel. Entenda, apesar do baixo teor alcoólico eu não sou acostumada a beber. Minha roupa estava sendo desabotoada a cada gole de whisky. Harry começou a fazer um caminho molhado de beijos em meu pescoço. Eu sentia meu corpo estremecer, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a leveza de minhas mãos e a lentidão dos sentidos. Eu estava ficando bêbada, e estava sendo maravilhoso, por que de repente senti vontade de fazer o que Helen disse, apesar de ainda estar hesitante. Não levantei da cama. Continuei bebendo e sendo beijada. Depois de três copos de whisky, eu estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã e ele de cuecas. Bem, depois de três copos de whisky eu estava leve demais para esboçar qualquer reação que exigisse muita força, logo não conseguia levantar da cama. Tudo que os meus músculos involuntariamente faziam era rir e fechar os olhos. Não lembro muito bem em que momento fiquei sem sutiã...

* H*&*G*

E nada do que aconteceu antes da terrível dor de cabeça que estou sentindo agora faz sentido. Se é que aconteceu alguma coisa. São seis horas da manhã e Harry se encontra na minha frente, me dando um copo de qualquer coisa muito ruim. Minha visão estava desfocada e a voz de Harry distante...

Depois de tomar todo o conteúdo ruim, meus ouvidos começaram a funcionar melhor, apesar da dor de cabeça não ter diminuído.

- Você e eu estamos de ressaca. Você está pior que eu... – ele falou com um tom de voz divertido. – Imagina só, nos dois de ressaca. Acho que vou inventar alguma desculpa para não aparecer no MM hoje.

- Eu _tenho _que ir trabalhar. – falei tentando me levantar da cama. Coisa que só consegui com a ajuda dele. – Os meninos já acordaram?

- Estava indo fazer isso agora mesmo. Fique mais um pouco. Estou melhor que você, hoje eu cuido de tudo.

- Certo. É... Harry. O que houve ontem? – estava ansiosa por saber o que minha memória não conseguia lembrar.

- Nada. Você dormiu e derramou whisky pela cama. Fiz um feitiço de limpeza e dormi também. Acredite, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, como imagino que você também esteja. Beber assim nunca mais.

- Concordo! – esbocei um sorriso fraquinho. Talvez fosse melhor eu ter feito o que Helen me ensinou. A noite foi um desastre. Simplesmente arruinei tudo, me tornando uma bêbada estúpida. DROGA! Hoje, gostando Harry ou não, farei algo surpreendente.

* H*&*G*

Harry foi me deixar no trabalho hoje. Estava particularmente feliz com esse fato, apesar da felicidade esvair quando lembrava o motivo. A ressaca. Ele estava melhor que eu aparentemente, mas reclamava da mesma dor de cabeça.

- Me deixe ter a idéia de hoje. – falei quebrando o silêncio.

- Se não envolver nada alcoólico... – ele respondeu sem me olhar.

- Prometo que nunca mais vou beber daquele jeito. Maldita dor de cabeça! – ainda não sei como vou trabalhar hoje... – chegamos à redação do Profeta. Nada de beijos, como antes acontecia.

- Bom trabalho para você, se possível – ele falou com um sorriso contido.

- Idem. – respondi descendo do carro e lembrando meses atrás, quando esse adeus era um beijo longo. Fui para a redação e a minha cara de poucos amigos de sábado poderia ter amenizado se não fosse a bebida. Maldita bebida!

Angelina mandou me chamar assim que sentei na minha cadeira. Estava pensando seriamente em dizer a mamãe que ela estava sendo uma chefe muito má comigo. Isso soou terrivelmente infantil, mas a minha paciência estava lá embaixo, junto com a minha auto-estima.

- Fala.

- Bom dia, Gina querida! Que bom te ver! – ela falou com um irritante sorriso irônico. Talvez Angelina fosse a cunhada que mais conseguia me irritar com bobagens. A primeira, que há anos atrás era Fleur, agora era Hermione, com a mania de saber de tudo sobre tudo na minha vida.

- Bom dia! Olha só, Angie, eu to com uma dor de cabeça do cão, por isso vá direto ao ponto. – falei com um tom cansado.

- Sua aparência está fim-de-festa e sua cara, de ressaca do outro dia. O que houve? – ela estava preocupada. Morrigan! Talvez eu estivesse muito mal.

- Nada. Eu só bebi whisky demais. Juro que nunca mais encostarei numa garrafa de Whisky de Fogo na vida. – falei com a voz cansada. Angelina riu.

- Acho que sua festa não foi boa, afinal.

- É, eu também acho. – retruquei sincera. Mas podia ser pior...

- Você deve terminar aqueles artigos e começar estes daqui – falou me dando pergaminhos – São sobre o treinamento das seleções. Acho que você deve assistir aos treinamentos dos países favoritos a vencer, para o artigo ficar mais completo. Análise técnica ocular, sabe?

- Hum... Isso seria algum relato sobre os tais treinamentos?

- Sim. Feito pelos repórteres. Mas, nada melhor do que ver por si mesma.

- Precisamos marcar, então. – Harry iria odiar isso, mas _teria_ que aceitar. Afinal, ele também viaja de vez em quando.

- Certo. Não esqueça que hoje Dana Vance vem terminar a entrevista que começou no sábado.

- Droga. – saí me controlando para não bater a porta, afinal, a culpa não era de Angelina. Tinha esquecido a cria de Malfoy e Skeeter. Iria dar um jeito de sair mais cedo.

Voltei para minha sala e comecei a ler os relatos dos treinos. Por eles, talvez fosse necessário ir à Irlanda, Espanha e Escócia, além de ir à América do Norte e do Sul, por causa do Canadá, do Peru e do Brasil. Já fui a todos esses lugares antes, por causa das Harpias e da minha única temporada pela seleção da Inglaterra. Mas, eu tinha de dezenove para vinte anos, não era casada e não tinha filhos. O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, e a dor de cabeça foi passando, até que após o almoço não restava mais nada. Resolvi sair às duas para tentar fugir da garota, mas quando pus os pés fora da sala lá estava ela, sorridente e irritante, tal como me lembrava.

* H*&*G*

- Boa Tarde, Senhora Potter! Vim acabar o que começamos. – ela falou sorridente. Aff.

- Sim, claro, _querida_. Venha comigo. – minha voz soava tão falsa que a recepcionista, Adna Earnshaw, se conteve para não rir.

- Sente-se. Onde nós paramos mesmo? – quis saber fingindo estar completamente interessada.

- A senhora respondeu apenas uma pergunta, antes que Hermione Weasley chegasse. E nós paramos na pergunta: 'como seus filhos lidam com o fato de não ter a mãe 24 horas por dia?

- Sim. Vamos começar então. Meus filhos estão na escola enquanto eu trabalho aqui, então não temos grades problemas. Albus é mais difícil, por ser o mais jovem, mas já está se acostumando com os colegas e as aulas. Acho que todas as mães, hoje em dia, devem deixar um pouco da educação dos filhos para o mundo, para que eles cresçam se relacionando melhor com as pessoas.

- Obrigada! Não foi difícil voltar a jogar quando seu primeiro filho nasceu? E para parar depois que o seu segundo filho nasceu, como foi?

- Bem. Deixar James com apenas sete meses de vida para ficar o dia inteiro no País de Gales e depois voltar para Londres foi difícil e cansativo, mas os jogos sempre eram recompensadores. Parar de jogar foi um processo triste por que o quadribol foi a primeira coisa que realmente me fez esquecer as tragédias da guerra, mas sempre que eu olhava para os meus filhos e meu marido, via a nova vida que podia construir e via neles a prova de nossa vitória. – essa sem dúvida foi a frase mais encheção de lingüiça que eu já disse em uma entrevista. Mas, como acabar o mais rápido possível era a minha meta, essas bobagens eram necessárias.

- Como é a relação entre a senhora, seu marido e seus fãs? Sabemos que tem muitos.

- Normal. Harry entende, uma vez que ele também possui fãs, acho que até mais que eu. E as fãs do sexo feminino são mais assanhadas. Somos maduros o suficiente para lidar com isso. – eu estava rindo por dentro. Maduro? Acho que Rony, aos 17 anos, era mais maduro que Harry, ao menos nesse aspecto.

- Deixe uma mensagem para aquelas mulheres que acham que não é bom trabalhar fora e cuidar de marido e filhos.

- Hum... Nós somos capazes de fazer tudo aquilo que nós nos imaginamos capazes, então se sua imaginação é pequena, sua capacidade também vai ser. Ouse. – Hermione iria se divertir ao ler essa merda.

- Acabamos. Obrigada Senhora Potter.

- Ótimo, foi um prazer. – falei dando um sorriso falso. Ao invés de sair a garota continuou lá, agora a expressão dela era de presunção.

- Minha pena diz que a senhora mentiu. E eu estou bastante curiosa para saber em que... – ela falou com um tom de voz sugestivo. Minha vontade era de azará-la por usar a maldita pena detectora de mentiras. Ela _não_ tinha o direito.

- Ficou doida? Vamos, dê o fora. E se publicar uma única linha diferente do que eu falei, vai lamentar ter cruzado comigo.

- Obrigada por ter confirmado a suposição da minha pena. Tchauzinho.

Ela saiu de uma forma presunçosa. Pelas fadas, se essa garota distorcer a história Harry vai ficar bravo comigo. Decidi sair para tomar um ar no centro trouxa de Londres.

* H*&*G*

Passear pelas movimentadas ruas do centro de Londres aliviou as tensões que eu estava sentindo ultimamente. A animação* das pessoas em compras era contagiante. Me fez até entrar numa loja de roupas trouxas e provar algumas coisas. Depois de anos convivendo com Harry e Hermione aprendi a andar mais naturalmente entre os trouxas e a escolher roupas. Numa das lojas que parei, vi um vestido parecido com o das damas do Moulin Rouge de Paris. Era preto, cheio de laços finos vermelhos e tinha uma saia com muitos babados. Não resisti ao impulso de prová-los. Sempre lamentei que as mulheres trouxas tenham deixado de usar essas roupas como moda, por que elas são lindas.

- Qual a senhorita deseja? – a vendedora gentilmente me tratando de senhorita...

- Aquele que está na vitrine. Festa a fantasia. Parece perfeito.

- Venha comigo. – segui a vendedora até os provadores da loja e alguns minutos depois ela apareceu com o vestido.

- Vai precisar de ajuda com os laços, tem alguns nas costas.

- Tudo bem.- a medida que ia vestindo o vestido uma idéia ficava clara na minha cabeça. Já que a roupa que Helen me deu não seria nenhuma novidade hoje, se eu fizesse um número com essa roupa poderia ser perfeito. A roupa caiu perfeitamente em mim, tanto que me senti a própria Satine*, numa versão mais comportada. A minha imagem no espelho fez com que minha imaginação voasse. De repente era Harry, meu quarto e uma música maluca. De repente era eu tirando esse vestido e depois caindo nos braços dele.

- Vai querer levar? Ficou perfeito na senhorita.

- Sim, sim.

Saí da loja e resolvi pegar os meninos na escola. A minha cabeça fervilhava de idéias e dessa vez eu seria corajosa o suficiente para colocá-las em prática.

* H*&*G*

Chegamos em casa bem cedo, por isso resolvi adiantar todas as obrigações escolares dos meninos e o jantar. Por volta das sete Harry chegou, com uma expressão cansada e tão sujo quanto no dia em que eu propus a nossa semana. O que diabos ele anda fazendo naquele departamento para ficar tão sujo, não faço idéia. Subiu para o banho e na hora do jantar ficamos todos em silêncio, exceto quando James e Albus começaram a falar sobre a escola. Estava ansiosa para começar com tudo. Também impressionada com a minha capacidade de mudar de opinião tão rápida e facilmente. Pedi para colocar Albus para dormir, não contei nenhuma história, apesar dos pedidos fofos dele. Corri para o banheiro e me arrumei tão rápido quanto consegui. A maquiagem estava tão carregada quanto a de ontem, os cabelos bem presos, que só seriam soltos em algum ponto da noite, o salto da bota era bem alto e talvez a única coisa que me fizesse ter medo. Nunca me equilibrei muito bem em saltos.

- Gina? – Harry chamando bem perto da porta.

- Já estou saindo, sem bebida... – definitivamente sóbria e responsável por cada ato que farei hoje. Se der certo, ótimo. Se não, vamos ver o que acontece.

Saí do banheiro encontrando Harry na mesma posição de ontem, deitado na cama. A expressão dele estava mais impressionada e os olhos brilharam, _de aprovação_. Sorri. Ele tentu chegar perto de mim mas empurrei de volta pra cama.

- Acho melhor você ficar bem quietinho. Hoje é a minha vez de mandar e você só vai obedecer. – ele tinha uma expressão de divertimento no rosto, apesar dos olhos estarem com uma expressão de estranhamento.

- Sim, senhora. O que eu devo fazer? – me aproximei dele, de forma que fiquei completamente deitada sobre ele com nossos narizes colados e nossos olhos perdidos.

- Ficar quieto, apreciar a vista e fazer o que eu mandar. – acho que agora era a hora de conjurar as cordas. Não. Acho que devo começar a dançar. Tinha um som enfeitiçado no meu quarto que tocaria a música que eu quisesse. Pus no modo aleatório, a música que tocasse eu acompanharia, fazendo uma grande mistura do que Helen me ensinou com o pouco que eu sabia. Talvez essa fosse a coisa mais tosca que eu iria fazer na vida, mas aqui vamos nós.

- Você vai dançar para mim? – Harry perguntou surpreso. E entusiasmado.

- Sim. E se você não ficar bem quietinho, vou ter que te amarrar na cama. – prontofalei.


	6. As Lágrimas do Passado

**As lágrimas do passado**

Harry me olhou profundamente depois que eu falei. Acho que horas se passaram. Vi engolir seco e finalmente me dar um sorriso malicioso.

- Se quiser, pode fazer isso agora. – Ele falou largando a varinha para um lado. Ai que raiva! Bem que eu podia ter feito isso antes, ao invés de beber.

Conjurei as cordas vermelhas como sangue e meus cabelos. Ele estava sentado com as mãos unidas e amarradas e os pés separados. Para apoiá-lo melhor, coloquei algo nas costas para que ele pudesse se encostar. Tirei a camisa dele rapidamente, para realizar melhor umas idéias bastante malvadas que estavam povoando a minha cabeça.

Virei de costas. Fiz o quarto ficar em penumbra. Imaginei o feitiço para o som começar. Não importava a música, eu iria dançar. Iria dar a minha alma, e não me importar nenhum pouco com o papel de idiota que isso poderia significar.

Virei de frente e a música começou. Era lentinha e meio irreconhecível de cara. Me movi devagar. A voz da cantora encheu o quarto.

Eu ri enquanto me movia para perto dele. As palavras que ela dizia não podiam ser mais convenientes.

_It's getting so lonely inside this bed_

_Don't know if I should lick my wounds _

_or say wou is me instead_

_And there's an aching inside my head_

_It's telling me I'm better off alone_

_But after the midnight morning will come_

_And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

_Está ficando tão solitário nesta cama_

_Não sei se eu deveria lamber minhas feridas ou _

_ao invés disso dizer "tadinha de mim"_

_E há uma dor dentro da minha cabeça_

_Está dizendo que estou melhor sozinha_

_Mas depois da meia noite a manhã virá_

_E com o dia veremos se você conseguirá algo_

Meus movimentos, lentos e suaves, faziam questão de alguma forma tocar nele. A música ficava mais forte agora. Lembrei dos passos que Helen me ensinou e os imitei. Fechei os olhos e toquei de leve o rosto dele. Estava quente e provavelmente vermelho. Tirei as luvas, dedo por dedo, e logo depois, dedo por dedo fui descendo pelo peito dele. Ele suspirou e fez menção de me agarrar.

- Não! Está cedo demais! – colei nossos narizes e completei – Vamos, fique bem quietinho e seja um bom menino.

Ele deu mais um suspiro e eu voltei a dançar, fingindo que ia descer uma parte da roupa. Acho que aprendi direitinho.

_They say that girl you know she act too tough tough tough_

_Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough_

_Well it's till I turn off the light, turn off the light_

_And I say follow me, follow me down, down, down_

_Till' you see all my dreams_

_Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems_

_Dizem que aquela garota age muito difícil, difícil, difícil_

_Bem, isso até que eu apague a luz, apague a luz_

_Dizem que aquela garota age muito áspera, áspera, áspera_

_Bem, isso até que eu apague a luz, apague a luz_

_E eu digo siga-me, siga-me, siga-me para baixo, baixo, baixo_

_Até que você veja todos os meus sonhos_

_Nem tudo nesse mundo mágico é totalmente o que parece _

Eu ri mais uma vez, porque ironicamente a música fazia sentido. Nem tudo é o que parece. E eu continuo dançando. Não somos perfeitos, apesar de que sempre achei a perfeição entediante. Bem, pensando por um lado, se fossemos perfeitos eu não estaria dançando. Muito menos iniciando um strip tease. A música voltou a marcar batidas lentas.

_I looked above the other day_

_Cause I think I'm good and ready for a change_

_I live my life by the moon_

_If it's high play it low, if it's harvest go slow and if it's full, then go_

_But after the midnight morning will come_

_And the day will see if you're gonna get some_

_Olhei para o alto outro dia_

_Pois acho que estou bem e pronta para uma mudança_

_Eu vivo minha vida pela lua_

_Se ela está alta eu jogo baixo, se está para colheita vá devagar e se está cheia, então vá_

_Mas depois da meia noite a manhã virá_

_E com o dia veremos se você conseguirá algo_

Acendi uma das luzes, para que Harry pudesse me ver melhor. Céus, onde eu estava com a cabeça, acender luzes... Bem, cada vez mais acho que essa é minha música. Vivo pela lua. Se ontem só faria coisas sob efeito alcoólico, hoje acho que estou solta a ponto de me arrepender depois. PARA COM ISSO! A voz insana gritava na minha cabeça, arrependimentos serão para o fim da semana. Então continuei.

Virei de costas para desatar alguns laços que tinham atrás. Desatei um laço com a ponta da unha, e dei uma olhadela rápida para ver a expressão de Harry. Era um misto de impaciência e desejo, talvez o cérebro dele virasse geléia quando a música acabasse. A música voltou a ficar forte, e logo eu desatei os outros lacinhos. Eles serviam apenas para ajudar a colocar e tirar o vestido mais facilmente, logo minha pele não estava tão a mostra. Mas, ainda assim, fui provocá-lo. Soltei um braço dele e toquei meu colo com os dedos dele.

- Não tente pular as etapas. Seja bonzinho e só obedeça. – eu falei com um sorriso terrivelmente malicioso, apenas para deixá-lo mais atordoado. Atei o braço dele de volta, porque duvidava que seu autocontrole tivesse ido para o além, com passagem só de ida.

_I'm searching for things that I just cannot see_

_Why don't you don't you don't you come and be with me_

_I pretend to be cool with me, want to believe_

_That I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve_

_I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me life_

_Where is the love that I'm looking to find?_

_It's all in me, can't you see, why can't you, why can't you see it's all in me_

_Where is your logic?_

_Who do you need?_

_Where can you turn?_

_Procuro coisas que não posso ver_

_Por que não vem, por que você não vem e fica comigo?_

_Finjo estar bem comigo mesma, quero crer _

_Que posso fazer tudo sozinha sem sofrer_

_Estou correndo, fugindo venha me pegar, vida_

_Onde está o amor que eu tanto procuro?_

_Está todo em mim não está vendo? Não vê? Por que você não consegue? Por que você não pode ver? Está todo em mim_

_Onde está sua lógica?_

_De quem você precisa?_

_Onde pode você apagar?_

Um a um os laços foram sendo desatados, a cada frase da música. A cada laço um passo de dança coerente misturado com incoerência. Dessa vez não usei os dedos dele para me acariciar. Cheguei bem próximo e fiz que ia desamarrar um braço dele, mas voltei o meu e comecei a afastar o corselet do vestido lentamente, enquanto ainda acompanhava os passos da dança.

- Me... deixe... vocêtocar... – ele falou, ou melhor, suplicou, com a respiração ofegante.

- Cedo _demais._ – Aproximei meus seios ainda cobertos do rosto dele. Ele aspirou meu perfume sempre floral e apertou os olhos. Me afastei. E continuei a dançar o restante da música, desabotoando a saia. Antes que eu acabasse de tirar a saia a música acabou e outra, meio rock, começou a tocar.

-Você não vai dançar esta... até o final, vai? – Harry quis saber assustado e impaciente.

- Talvez.- respondi enigmática. É claro que não, por que eu _realmente _estava louca para tirar o resto da roupa dele e minha e enfim... Mas manter a pose também era divertido, porque significava deixar Harry maluco e atordoado. Eu estava _adorando._

Me livrei do vestido e fiquei com um conjunto de lingerie com cinta liga preto.

Quando a música entrou no refrão, soltei os cabelos de uma vez, meio que imitando aquelas vocalistas de metal que jogam os cabelos de um lado a outro.

_Who am I kidding?_

_I am not some Mother Theresa_

_If I don't do something soon_

_I will die from restraint_

_As a sick subjugate_

_No_

_A quem estou enganando?_

_Eu não sou nenhuma Madre Tereza_

_Se não fizer algo logo_

_Vou morrer de restrição_

_Como uma doente subjugada_

_Não!_

- Gina... – ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas parou no meu nome.

Continuei dançando, enquanto fui para mais perto. Desamarrei as duas mãos dele e com elas tirei a parte de cima do lingerie. O toque dele me fez desistir de dançar o resto da música de vez. Dane-se. Desamarrei-lhe os pés.

- Me toque. – ah, dane-se, estava precisando mesmo.

- Sim, senhora. – ele não pensou duas vezes antes de tomar os meus seios com os lábios.

A partir daí, a sucessão de toques se misturou, ora eu comandava, ora ele comandava. Esqueci de apagar as luzes, por isso quando nos unimos pude olhar profundamente os olhos dele. Ainda estavam indecifráveis para mim, como um mundo que eu não era permitida, _ainda_. Era desesperador para alguém como eu.

Era bom o que eu sentia agora, o clímax, rápido, mas não menos intenso. Comecei a sentir o cansaço de ter dançado após um dia cansativo de trabalho + ressaca. Desliguei a música, não fazia mais sentido.

Permanecemos abraçados, sem dizer uma única palavra. Apenas curtindo o silêncio. Adormeci nos braços dele desejando poder acordar assim.

* H*&*G*

Meu desejo silencioso foi atendido. Quando me dei conta da claridade do dia Harry ainda estava lá adormecido. Fiquei observando por alguns segundos. Ele dormia tranqüilo, com uma expressão despreocupada. Passou muito tempo para que ele conseguisse dormir com tranqüilidade, sem pesadelos sobre a guerra. Tive uma enorme vontade de acariciar os cabelos dele, mas não conseguia. Era como se minha mão estivesse presa por algo que eu não conseguia soltar. Odeio essa sensação. Ele é meu _marido_ e eu o amo desde quando nem sabia direito o que isso significava e agora me sinto presa quando penso em tocá-lo. Agora começo a pensar se uma semana não foi tempo demais.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, procurando o foco, ao menos o pouco foco que um míope de 5 e 7 graus conseguia ao acordar.

- Bom dia! – falei suavemente.

- Bom dia! Estamos atrasados? – ele quis saber preocupado. Ultimamente atrasos estavam virado rotina.

- Não.

- Ok! Quero chamar os garotos hoje, então você pode ir se aprontar... – ele falou enquanto procurava os óculos.

- Ehhrr... Harry. Não se esqueça de vestir a roupa. Não acho interessante que você ande numa casa com duas crianças, sendo uma delas _James_, sem roupa. – falei divertida. Ainda estávamos sem roupa.

- Ah! Claro – ele sorriu e conjurou as roupas. Eu fui cuidar de me arrumar.

* H*&*G*

- Mamãe – James interrompeu o silêncio do café da manhã.

- Diga.

- Você ouviu uma música ontem? Acho que fizeram uma festa. Al disse que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu tenho certeza que ouvi.

Minha Santa Bridget das mães desesperadas! James ouviu a música! Olhei desesperada para Harry, que me devolveu uma expressão de 'finja que não fomos nós'. Engoli seco e respondi:

-Não, não ouvi nada. Você ouviu Harry? – respondi com o ar a

- Também não.

- Eu falei que você é doido – Albus respondeu para James. Às vezes acho que ele tem mais do que três anos, porque falava coisas tão acima da idade dele.

- Mas eu juro que ouvi. Parecia com uma música que Victoire gosta de ouvir. Juro que ouvi. – de fato, os álbuns que possuíam as duas músicas, eu tinha ganhado de presente dela. DROGA. Por que eu não renovei o feitiço de abafar o som?

- Eu acredito em você, James. Mas esqueça isso e termine o café. Você vai acabar nos atrasando.

Fiz uma nota mental de lembrar que tenho crianças em casa, que definitivamente não podem saber o que se passa nas paredes do meu quarto.

* H*&*G*

Hoje Harry não foi me deixar no trabalho porque tinha muitos assuntos urgentes para resolver. O dia passou normalmente e eu soube que deveria viajar para a Escócia, Irlanda, França e Alemanha quando a copa se aproximasse. Uma reunião 'incrível' com Angelina, Cavendish e o restante dos correspondentes, definiu o nosso destino.

- Vamos dividir as viagens de forma que ninguém saia prejudicado – Mylor Cavendish tinha a voz poderosa e se parecia muito com o professor Slughorn. Mas a única coisa legal do velho Slugh ele não tinha. O clubinho, onde eu era um membro ilustre e querido, com direito a fazer pedidos que seriam cumpridos. Bons tempos, apesar de tudo.

- Senhora Potter, como tem duas crianças pequenas irá a lugares que são mais perto. – ele falou pomposo, e depois fez uma grande pausa, talvez esperando que eu agradecesse. Como permaneci calada ele continuou mandando as pessoas para os outros lugares, sempre de acordo com as possibilidades delas. Velho hipócrita e nojento! Eu e todo mundo sabia que não havia necessidade de viajar, já que todas as seleções estariam aqui na Inglaterra duas semanas antes, no mínimo.

A reunião acabou lá pelas três da tarde. Como não havia mais nada a fazer lá, saí. Decidi visitar Hermione, e de quebra Harry, no Ministério.

* H*&*G*

Fui primeiro dar um oi pra Hermione, mas ela havia saído. Então me dirigi ao quartel dos aurores. A recepcionista do escritório de Harry, Dorothy Gish, me parou quando ia entrar direto, sem ser anunciada.

- Senhora Potter, ele está em reunião, algo muito importante. – ela falou apressada e com o velho tom de aflição.

- Não se preocupe, só vou dizer oi. Sairei rápido. – abri a porta e ouvi uns soluços entrecortados por uma voz que não me era estranha.

- Ele...hãhãhã... nunca fez mal... Tão bom...hãhãhã... não tinha inimigos.

-Calma. Tente não chorar, ao menos um pouco, não vou conseguir te entender bem.

Harry não havia notado a minha presença. Tudo que pude ver foi um cabelo escuro e muito liso e um tronco que soluçava compulsivamente. Parecia muito com alguém. Fiquei ouvindo mais um pouco. A mulher parou de soluçar e após limpar a voz começou a contar a que veio.

- Ele estava recebendo ameaças que não deu importância, afinal ele não tinha inimigos. Sábado ele saiu para o trabalho e desde então não sabemos onde ele se encontra. Harry, por favor, encontre-o. Estão aqui as cartas. – ela entregou as cartas e apertou as mãos dele. Antes estava com pena da mulher, agora fiquei um pouco irritada. Harry olhou para ela e para as cartas. Passou alguns minutos para conhecer o conteúdo delas, enquanto a mulher chorava baixinho.

- Veremos o que posso fazer. – foi tudo o que ele disse

- Obrigada! – quando a mulher levantou pude perceber quem era. Agora uma Gina Weasley de 14 anos, com muita raiva, emergiu. Era Cho Chang. Merlim, ela não cansa de chorar? Me fiz notar. Harry me olhou um tanto apavorado, talvez tentando dizer que não era isso que eu tava pensando, o que quer que fosse.

- Olá! – falei – Ia perguntar se você está bem, mas já percebi que não. Sinto muito. - falei tentando ser cordial, mas acabei sendo irônica.

- Obrigada! – ainda bem que ela estava mal o suficiente para não entender. – Foi meu irmão. Sumiu. – uma nova sessão de soluços. Meu irmão _morreu_ e eu tenho certeza que não solucei tanto assim. Isso ficou na minha mente, apenas. Ela ainda me causava ciúmes, assim como Lilá também causava ciúmes em Hermione. É bem difícil saber qual das duas é mais asquerosa.

- Cho, acho melhor você aguardar notícias em casa. Não se preocupe, o departamento vai lhe manter informada. – Harry falou com uma voz esquisita.

- Certo. Até mais. Tchau Ginevra.

- Tchau. – respondi seca.

Quando ela bateu a porta, eu a tranquei com um feitiço e abafei o som para ninguém escutar o que eu ia dizer.

- Ela é nojenta. Não se cansa de chorar? Cara, eu _perdi_ um irmão, e tenho certeza que não chorei nem dez por cento.

- Temos um impasse aqui. – ele falou ignorando as minhas considerações de uma pessoa nada solidária. Mas em se tratando de Cho Chang, eu só conseguia sentir duas coisas ciúmes e asco. – Eu vou ter que sair esta noite para investigar o caso. Parece que há ligações com a gang de bruxos recém-saídos de Hogwarts que andam assustando por aí.

- Logo teremos a segunda baixa da nossa semana, já que a primeira eu fiz o favor de causar.

- Isso. Não me falou que viria.

- Vim falar com Hermione. Se tivesse falado você teria levado ela para algum lugar onde eu não pudesse encontrá-la?

- Não. Acho, tenho absoluta certeza, que qualquer sentimento que não seja a pena ficou nos meus quinze anos. Não seja ridícula.

- Ótimo. Vou lembrar bem essa resposta quando você ficar irritadinho por causa do Michel ou do Dean.

- Lá vamos nós... – ele retrucou me encarando firme.

- Parei por aqui. – falei levantando as mãos.

- Sabe. Uma idéia acabou de me ocorrer. Já que eu não estarei em casa hoje, não poderemos dar continuidade as nossas noites. Mas, pensando melhor, não precisa ser necessariamente de noite. – ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha orelha – Muito menos em casa...

Hã? Será que eu entendi bem? Ele estava propondo que transássemos ali? Harry definitivamente perdeu a noção total do perigo.

_E eu também._

- Humm. Já que eu enfeiticei a porta e a sala, você podia dar ordens a Dorothy, para não deixar ninguém nos incomodar...

- Você entrou no jogo. – ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios.

- Não. Não entrei no jogo. Talvez eu precise ser convencida.

- Estamos aqui para isso. – ele voltou para a mesa e através de uma espécie de interfone avisou a Dorothy que ninguém, nem mesmo o ministro, podia entrar sem ser avisado.

Um pensamento me ocorreu. Nada do que eu tenha feito, desde que isso tudo começou, supera o que estamos prestes a fazer agora.


	7. Aflição

**Aflição**

Não sei exatamente o que deu na minha cabeça para aceitar a loucura que Harry propôs. Quando dei por mim, estava sentada na mesa dele sem blusa e com a saia levantada. Dessa vez foi algo rápido, mas ainda assim muito bom. Quando estava me recompondo a porta bateu. Olhei para Harry nervosa, e ele me olhou de volta apreensivo.

- Aguarde um pouco. – foi o que ele falou para quem estava batendo. O cabelo dele estava mais bagunçado que o normal e eu estava muito vermelha.

- Seja rápida! – ele ordenou – E tem mais, acho que é o Rony.

Desatei a rir, com a idéia de Rony entrar na sala de surpresa e nos pegar no flagra. Dessa vez Harry morreria... Bem, nem sete anos de casamento e dois filhos conseguem tirar dele o espírito protetor da pureza da pobre irmãzinha inocente e indefesa.

- Gina, riremos depois... Por favor, assuntos importantes... –Harry suplicou atordoado. Ele já estava bem. Quer dizer, eu reconheceria os olhos dele diferentes e a expressão de aventura perigosa. Mas Rony com certeza só é capaz de ver algo que está batendo bem n meio da cara dele. Finalmente ele entrou.

- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – ele quis saber.

- Olá, meu querido irmão, como você está? Sua mãe não te deu educação ou você não foi capaz de aprender? – perguntei ao mesmo em tempo que me dirigia a ele e lhe beijava o rosto. Isso o deixava _extremamente_ irritado.

- Oi. O que você está fazendo aqui e por que tem uma mancha vermelha no seu pescoço? – ele questionou com os olhos perspicazes.

- Eu SOU vermelha. SEMPRE. – dessa vez eu não olhei para Harry, ou iria denunciá-lo. Como eu falei Rony é capaz de enxergar o que está na cara dele.

- Mas... – ele ia dizer que eu não respondi a pergunta dele.

- Vim falar com Hermione, a propósito,você sabe onde ela foi?

- Não. Não trabalho com ela.

- Grosso!

- Vocês vão parar de agir como se tivessem 12 anos? – Harry quis saber com o tom divertido. – Há algo para fazermos hoje, Rony, e talvez seja preciso a noite toda de buscas.

- Quem?

- O irmão de Cho Chang, Liu ou Ling, terei que ver o nome dele.

- Ah, saquei. Você veio para cá quando soube que Cho Chang estaria aqui, Gi?

Se eu pudesse teria azarado Rony naquela hora.

- Não, Ronald. Eu REALMENTE vim falar com Hermione e aproveitei para vir falar com Harry. É proibido visitar o meu próprio marido no local de trabalho? Bem, eu estou de saída. Boa sorte para vocês. – e fique bem longe daquela filhote de murta-que-geme, acrescentei mentalmente.

- Obrigada. – Harry e Rony responderam em uníssono.

Quando saí do ministério me dei conta de uma coisa. Fazia quatro dias que havíamos começado a nossa 'semana' e três vezes que nós transamos. Em nenhuma dessas vezes lembro-me de ter beijado Harry na boca, ou vice-versa. Estava com medo do que isso pudesse significar

* H*&*G*

Não encontrei Hermione. Deus sabe onde ela se meteu. Peguei os garotos na escola e fui para casa. Depois de preparar algo para comermos, arrumei os garotos e jantamos. James falou muito durante o jantar, mas minha atenção captou pouco. Depois começamos uma partida longa de Snap explosivo. Quando finalmente vi que passava da hora deles estarem na cama eu encerrei a partida e os coloquei para dormir.

Mas nada, absolutamente _nada_, _completamente nada_ conseguia desviar os meus pensamentos de onde Harry poderia estar agora, de como ele estaria e com _quem_. Na verdade, a última questão era a que mais me preocupava. Talvez se não estivéssemos em crise eu não me preocuparia tanto. Deitei imaginando que toda aquela lamuria não passava de fingimento para atraí-lo e depois seduzi-lo e fazer coisas que ela não teve coragem de fazer no passado. E se agora ela realmente conseguisse tira-lo de mim? Acho que seria _mesmo_ capaz de matar o dois. Revirei na cama por horas com todos os pensamentos possíveis sobre coisas que Harry estaria fazendo. Bem, meu lado consciente falava às vezes. Se Rony estava com ele com certeza ele não faria gracinhas. É, mas é muito fácil encanar Rony, sempre foi. E depois qualquer auror bobão sabe usar feitiço de memória. Aos poucos fui adormecendo, mas nem nos sonhos os pensamentos me deixaram em paz.

* H*&*G*

Não sei que espécie de local era aquele, mas não me era estranho. De alguma forma me trazia sensações que eu preferia esquecer. Entrei pela porta enorme que dava par um local escuro. Algo me dizia que Harry estaria ali. Harry e talvez alguém mais. De qualquer forma isso não era uma boa coisa se pensar, não quando se está entrando num local completamente escuro. 'Lumus'. Era um local espaçoso, lembrava o Salão Principal de Hogwarts em dias de treinamento para aparatar. Mas estava coberto por uma gosma verde, lodo talvez. O cheiro era esquisito, como veneno e sangue velho em um local fechado. Como _a câmara secreta._ Talvez fosse. Talvez não. Eu tinha que andar para descobrir o que levaria Harry a procurar o irmão da Cho(rona) lá. Havia alguns buracos enormes na parede e o barulho dos animais habitantes daqueles buracos estava me deixando um pouco assustada. Olhando para o fim do corredor vi que tinha uma porta. Decidi encarar o que estava atrás dela. Fui até lá, bem devagar para que a pessoa ou a coisa não se assustasse com os meus passos. Abri lentamente. A cena que visualizei me deu um misto de sentimentos: raiva, dor, surpresa, desejo assassino...

Era Harry, transando avidamente em cima de uma cadeira, como nunca havia visto antes, com Cho.

Eu gritei, com todas as forças dos meus pulmões. Minha mente não pensava em outra coisa para fazer, a não ser... AVADA KEDAVRA.

* H*&*G*

- Gina. Você está bem? – senti primeiro o cheiro de sangue e terra.

- Sim... – falei com a voz trêmula.

- Você estava gritando... – era Harry. Abri os olhos e percebi o porquê do cheiro de sangue. Ele estava muito sujo e com o braço machucado.

- Que horas são? Sangue. – falei apontando para o braço dele.

- Quatro e meia da manhã. Isso foi um descuido. Vou tomar banho. – ele beijou minha cabeça suavemente e saiu.

Estou ficando maluca. Daqui a pouco teriam que me internar na seção psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. Que raio de sonho, ou pesadelo, foi esse? O sentimento de culpa estava tomando conta de mim agora. Ele chegou machucado e sujo, com toda a certeza do mundo, aquela cena ou qualquer coisa próximo aquele sonho não aconteceria. Tentei voltar a dormir para evitar perguntas sobre o porquê eu estava gritando. Fato, não consegui. Ouvi os passos de Harry em minha direção e logo depois senti que ele deitou na cama. Tentei me conter para não perguntar nada e parecer que estava com ciúmes. Outra vez, não consegui.

- O que houve?

- O encontramos perto do Tamisa. Ele estava quase morto. Não foi um ataque bruxo.

- Então o ministério não pode fazer muita coisa...

- Ele está no St. Mungus, estão tentando reanimá-lo. Talvez os trouxas não conseguiriam. Eles não vivem como bruxos, Cho está casada agora com um médico trouxa e tem um filho. Esse irmão dela, ao que parece, estava metido com jogos e talvez estivesse utilizando magia para levar vantagem.

- Parece que ele não era tão santo...

- É. Essa será a nossa parte na investigação. O resto fica com a Yard. Kingsley já falou com o primeiro ministro.

- O marido dela sabe?

- De que?

- Que ela é bruxa... Bem, da tragédia toda. – isso era um fato curioso. Ela casou com um trouxa... Será que ela ficou chorando as tragédias da vida dela para seduzi-lo?

- Que ela é bruxa, sim... Não sei do resto. – senti um tom de voz 'chega de perguntas' na voz dele. Decidi parar.

- Hum... Vou deixar você dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Harry... Rony está bem? – fiquei imaginando se aquele idiota tinha se cortado também.

- Sim, mais inteiro que eu.

- Certo.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava feliz. Fazia algum tempo que ele chegava do trabalho e não me contava o que tinha acontecido, assim detalhadamente. Eram monossílabos. Estamos caminhando para um bom final... Talvez.

* H*&*G*

Saí cedo e deixei Harry profundamente adormecido. Talvez ele precisasse de 24h de sono, pois o trabalho dele costuma exigir demais física e mentalmente. Hoje eu acordei bem, com pontadas inexplicáveis de felicidade, apesar do pesadelo ridículo. Torci para que o dia no trabalho fosse bastante tranqüilo por que eu pretendia achar Hermione, onde quer que ela esteja.

- Bom dia, Gina. Tem um pacote em cima da sua mesa. – a garota que estagiava na recepção falou.

- Bom dia, Eloise. Você sabe quem deixou o tal pacote?

- Alguém com a farda do 'Semanário'. Mas não sei do que se trata.

- Ok... Vou verificar.

Talvez fosse a porcaria da entrevista publicada. Esse pensamento me deu calafrio. E se ela realmente fez alguma bobagem, a nível Rita Skeeter...? Entrei na sala. Um pacote bonito com o emblema rosado do Semanário das Bruxas estava bem no meio da minha mesa. Rasguei o belo pacote rapidamente, respirei fundo e olhei a capa.

"_Uma entrevista exclusiva e reveladora com Gina Potter"_

Droga! O que aquela galinha oxigenada fez?

Abri a revista no índice e procurei a página. Rapidamente pulei até ela. Lá estava, uma foto minha, que ela talvez tenha pego de alguma entrevista que eu tenha feito, pois na blusa estava o emblema d'O Profeta.

"_Continuamos brigando muito por ciúmes" diz Gina Potter numa entrevista reveladora._

_Por Dana Vance._

"_Entrevistar Gina Potter foi a coisa mais importante que me aconteceu desde que cheguei ao Semanário. Ela é uma pessoa extremamente doce e paciente, apesar dos problemas que passa, por causa do marido ciumento. Fui entrevista-la num dia que ocorreu uma das inúmeras brigas entre ela e Harry Potter. A entrevista serviu de desabafo e posso afirmar categoricamente, que ficamos amigas."_

- Vadia desgraçada! – como, pelas calças de merlim, eu ia explicar isso a Harry? Já aconteceram coisas assim antes, já distorceram muitas palavras nossas, mas não em tempos tão sombrios do nosso relacionamento. Até por que nunca havíamos chegado ao ponto que estamos hoje. Continuei a ler a entrevista. Era algo que eu precisava conhecer em cada vírgula, para denunciar aquela vaca.

" _Dana Vance: Como tem sido lidar com o trabalho e a casa?_

_Gina Potter: Bastante difícil, quando se tem um marido ciumento como o meu. Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto Harry pode ser ciumento e brigar por isso. Hoje mesmo tivemos uma briga horrível na frente das crianças. _

_DV: Nossa! Vida difícil... Mas ele sempre foi assim?_

_GP: Não. Só após o nascimento de James ele passou a discordar que eu tralhasse. Ele gostaria que eu estivesse em casa cozinhando e lavando roupas de baixo e fraldas sujas. Bem, eu jamais farei isso. _

_DV: A fama atrapalha vocês?_

_GP: As vezes sim. Não podemos andar sem que as pessoas fiquem nos encarando direto. Outras horas ajuda. Faz com que ele se controle mais..."_

Não consegui terminar. Ia pedir a Hermione para me dizer o que tem no resto. Se aquela desgraçada causasse mais uma briga séria entre mim e Harry eu ia matá-la...Mas primeiro tinha que mostrar a Angelina. Saí apressada em direção a sala dela e entrei sem ser anunciada.

- Você viu?

- Vi o que? – ela teve um sobressalto ao me ver entrar bruscamente.

- O que aconteceu com a porcaria de entrevista que aquele desgraçado me obrigou a fazer. Angelina, eu TENHO que falar com ele. – senti meu rosto esquentar, com certeza ele estava vermelho. Meu coração estava apressado.

- Não. Me deixe ver... – ela pediu a revista e eu logo entreguei. Depois de uma olhada rápida ela me olhou com aflição.

- Gina, eu sinto muito. Mas isso já aconteceu antes. Harry não vai acreditar em uma linha sequer. Não se preocupe.

- Eu estou _tentando_ ficar calma, mas não dá. Ele está aí? – me referia a Cavendish.

- Não. Ele não virá hoje.

- Amanhã teremos uma conversa.

- Não vá fazer bobagens... – ela suplicou, mas eu não daria ouvido.

- Não farei. – saí da sala e fui tentar trabalhar direto, até que meu expediente acabasse. Quando isso estava à dez minutos de acontecer, Harry entrou na minha sala.


	8. Calmaria

**Calmaria**

Fiquei sem palavras, e de repente um monte delas apareceu na minha cabeça. Pensei em começar com o velho 'eu posso explicar' ou 'não é nada disso que você leu', mas os olhos dele me pararam. Estavam serenos, sem nenhuma centelha de raiva ou de dúvida. Estavam simples de ler e eles me diziam que Harry não viera ali para tirar satisfação sobre nada. Ele resolveu falar.

- Você já pode sair? – estava normal o tom de voz.

- Daqui a dez minutos, tenho que acabar as últimas linhas do artigo. Se você quiser pode aguardar aqui mesmo ou lá fora. – senti algo trêmulo na minha voz. DROGA. Talvez ele nem tivesse visto a revista, aliás, era muito improvável que essa tragédia tivesse acontecido, já que ele estava em casa. Eu iria acabar me denunciando se não me controlasse, e assim perderia a oportunidade de explicar tudo com a cabeça mais fria. Voltei a me concentrar nas linhas finais do artigo, que para a minha sorte não fugiram da mente após a interrupção. Harry simplesmente assentiu e sentou numa cadeira próxima a mim. Depois de acabar e revisar o artigo, fui até Angelina e entreguei.

- Vamos?

- Vamos. A propósito, você já almoçou? – ele quis saber.

- Sim, comi uma bobagem. Estou bem. – ele me olhou da forma como costumava fazer quando eu era jogadora e comia muitos doces. Eu apenas sorri.

- Eloise, se alguém, ou melhor, se aquela reporterzinha do Semanário aparecer por aqui você poderia dizer a ela que estou precisando falar-lhe urgente? – apesar de achar que aquela vaca não apareceria aqui, eu precisava espalhar aos sete ventos que ela ia se ferrar.

- Si, Sim. Mais alguma coisa? – era impressionante o quanto essa garota se afetava quando Harry aparecia. Idiota!

- Não. Até amanhã.

Saímos rapidamente até o carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Ocorreu-me uma coisa: Por que Harry estaria ali?

- Ainda está cedo para buscar James e Albus... – eu comentei quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu sei. Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar. – tentei decifrar algum significado nessas palavras. Não consegui.

- E o que seria?

- Seria surpresa, logo não posso falar. – ele falou com um sorriso irônico, o que eu mais odiava quando não entendia qual era a graça.

- Muito engraçado. – aproveitei o momento para falar de uma vez sobre a revista – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso lhe mostrar também. E é melhor que você não esteja dirigindo.

- Ok. Você primeiro. A minha não depende apenas de mim.

- pistas... – não gostei disso.

Ele estava dirigindo em direção as ruelas que circundam o Tamisa. A escola dos meninos ficava do outro lado da cidade e nossa casa também. Tentei me distrair com um jogo de celular (acho que o meu aparelho trouxa favorito), mas foi inútil. Finalmente, após vinte minutos de carro chegamos a um local esquisito, mas que possibilitava o carro ficar bem na beira do rio. Havia algumas pessoas andando por lá, alguns casais, talvez turistas curtindo o cheiro estranho do rio.

- Fale. – ele se virou para mim mostrando interesse.

- Bem... – tirei a revista da bolsa e simplesmente mostrei a capa a ele.

- Eu já vi.

- V.? Como, quero dizer, onde? – ótimo, ele já viu, talvez estivesse esperando o local esvaziar para me assassinar afogada no rio. Merlim, que pensamento!

- Mandaram lá para casa. Havia uma dedicatória da repórter para mim, dizendo que torcia para que eu superasse os meus traumas e voltasse a ser uma pessoa normal. Nunca ri tanto.

- Eu nunca disse nada daquilo. E só fui entrevistada por que aquele velho estúpido disse que deveríamos ajudar 'a nossa colega de trabalho'. Angelina também foi entrevistada. A desculpa dela era que se tratava de uma matéria sobre 'a vida da mulher moderna' e que nós éramos um bom exemplo para as bruxas e... – ele pos o dedo nos meus lábios me fez calar a boca.

- Alguma vez eu já acreditei em bobagens do Semanário?

- Não, mas é que... – eu não sabia o que falar.

- Você achou que eu fui lá para saber o que isso significava, não foi?

- Sim, mas... – ele me interrompeu.

- Bem, se enganou. Não foi para isso. Eu queria te trazer para esse lugar. Foi aqui perto que encontramos o irmão da Cho, mas não foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Dizem que a tarde as luzes do sol na água são muito bonitas. Achei que você ia gostar de conhecer. – respirei fundo. Estávamos em um programa romântico. Minha Santa Morgana!

- Eu só achei que você acreditaria na revista, por que, bem... Nós tínhamos brigado.

Ele segurou o meu rosto com as mãos me forçando a encará-lo. Os olhos dele estavam doces. Eu simplesmente comecei a aproveitar o momento.

- Não importa o que aconteceu, eu ainda acredito em você. Ainda sei que você jamais faria uma idiotice daquelas. E mesmo que minha confiança estivesse abalada eu ainda iria querer te ouvir primeiro, antes de tirar qualquer conclusão.

Não controlei o impulso que me veio depois dessas palavras. Fiz algo que estava esperando que ele fizesse.

Beijei-o. Primeiro, por cauda do impulso, acabou ficando meio forte. Mas, depois foi suavizando. Apenas o beijei, como se estivesse saboreando o doce mais delicioso do mundo. Pensando bem, este era o meu doce preferido. Enquanto o beijava a lembrança distante de ter ficado meses sem o meu doce favorito assombrava a minha mente, me fazendo lembrar que ainda não estava tudo esclarecido. Tratei de mandá-la para o fundo obscuro da minha memória. Nada, nada mesmo iria atrapalhar aquele momento. Minhas mãos afundaram no cabelo dele e o acariciavam da nuca ao topo da cabeça, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas, bem devagar, por cima da roupa.

No outro segundo, as mãos dele estavam dento da minha roupa, me fazendo ter os mais variados níveis de arrepios. Em nenhum momento desgrudamos os lábios, e talvez aquele fosse o beijo mais longo da minha vida. Abri um pouco os olhos para sanar minha curiosidade de como Harry estaria reagindo. Ele estava de olhos fechados e com o semblante calmo...

Talvez abrir os olhos foi uma ideia bastante errada, já que me fez lembrar que estávamos dentro de um carro estacionado num local público. Sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele falei:

- As pessoas...

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e me olhou confuso.

- As pessoas vão nos ver. - dessa vez, à muito custo me afastei dele.

- Quem se importa com as pessoas...? Esquece isso. - ele falou rapidamente e voltou a nos aproximar de mim.

- Mas vão nos ver...

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, estamos no nosso carro e somos casados. Não estamos fazendo nada que os outros não façam. - eu acho que estava começando a deixá-lo impaciente.

- Ótimo, vamos esquecer as pessoas. - sorri e ele me beijou.

Não demorou muito para os beijos saírem da boca e descerem para o pescoço. Quando dei por mim, já estava só de soutien, e ele sem camisa.

- Harry! - bem, beijos num carro em local público tudo bem, mas sexo já é outra história.

- Sim? - ele me olhou ofegante.

- Sabe, é melhor pararmos, acho que não é muito saudável continuarmos com isso aqui... Imagina se um guarda aparece...

- Parece que você perdeu o seu senso de aventura... - ele sorriu, já fali o quanto eu adoro quando ele sorri para mim enquanto está ofegante dessa forma? É perfeito... Os olhos dele ganham certo tom de verde incrível.

- Não é só que eu não acho bom um guarda nos expulsar d... - ele selou os meus lábios com um beijo.

- Aproveite o momento... Isso entra para a nossa lista de coisas diferentes... - ok... vou tentar esquecer que um guarda pode vir nos expulsar no exato momento que estivermos tendo um orgasmo.

Ele tirou meu sutiã, e eu não pude deixar de olhar em volta. Se eu alcançasse a varinha, faria um feitiço de ilusão. Droga... Merlim como isso é bom... Por que eu deixo a varinha longe...? Merlim, parece que ele está cada dia melhor... A língua dele brincava de um lado e as mãos de outro. Resolvi fechar os olhos e esquecer as possíveis pessoas nos olhando.

- Harry, acho que seria bom … irmos para o banco de trás...

-Certo... - numa manobra rápida estávamos acomodados no espaçoso bando de trás.

Agora eu beijava a barriga dele e fingia que ia descer mais um pouco. Minhas mãos passeavam entre as pernas dele, sendo desviadas exatamente onde ele queria que elas permanecessem.

Beijei o sexo dele por cima da roupa e ele suspirou alto. Repeti algumas vezes, até que ele me segurou e trocou as posições. Minha vez de ser torturada.

Ele me deixou vestindo apenas a calcinha e começou a beijar minhas pernas, dando mordidas suaves, que acabavam causando um pouco de cócegas. Ele puxou minha calcinha com os dentes e foi descendo pelo resto das pernas com as pontas dos dedos.

Aquilo era loucura, mas era tão bom...

Ele tirou o resto da própria roupa e deitou por cima de mim.

O corpo dele estava quente e tremendo e os olhos com um lindo brilho de luxuria, um chamativo 'vamos começar o segundo ato'... Ele me beijou, e eu o senti dentro de mim. Era bom me sentir completa por ele, saber que eu lhe causava tremores... Nos movíamos devagar, como se estivéssemos num lugar realmente confortável e com todo o tempo do mundo. Os nossos lábios ficaram colados metade do tempo, e quando estávamos no ápice ele me olhou profundamente nos olhos, e havia dois significados lá. O óbvio era luxuria. O outro era algo que ele não se permitia dizer com palavras, ainda, mas que eu consegui entender o que significava. Os olhos dele me diziam que ele ainda me amava, tanto quanto sempre me amou. Me limitei a retribuir o mesmo olhar, por que eu também não me sentia capaz de falar nada naquele momento.

Ficamos unidos por vários minutos, recuperando o fôlego. Eu quebrei o silêncio:

- Seria bastante saudável vestirmos a roupa. Ainda estamos num local público. - Ele sorriu e concordou.

- Olhe, começou... – enquanto vestíamos as roupas ele apontou para o rio. O cenário era realmente lindo, as várias cores que estavam pintadas em coisas perto do rio refletiam na água e a deixava como um caleidoscópio. O céu estava em tons roxos e laranjas, igualmente lindo. Não podia ter vista mais perfeita para aquele momento. Eu simplesmente comecei a sentir como se tudo estivesse resolvido, mesmo antes da conversa estávamos em algum tipo de entendimento além das palavras e do sexo. Ele envolveu os meus ombros e eu deitei a cabeça no peito dele. Acho que ficamos horas em silêncio contemplando a paisagem e não pensando ou falando absolutamente nada. Até que ele começou a me beijar outra vez, e o que eu estava temendo aconteceu. Batidas bruscas nos interromperam.

- Ei, saiam daqui. – um homem com o uniforme de guarda, corpulento e com um bigode horrível e castanho, batia no carro.

Harry abriu a janela do carro.

- Estamos apenas olhando o pôr-do-sol. Não fizemos nada demais.

- E desde quando se olha pôr-do-sol de dentro do carro e com a boca colada numa mulher? Vamos, saia se não quer ser preso.

- Tudo bem, nós já estávamos de saída. – Harry retrucou fechando o vidro do carro e dando partida.

- Bela hora para ele chegar... – eu falei divertida.

- É... Bela hora... - ele sorriu. – Vamos buscar os garotos.

- OK.

* H*&*G*

Jantamos animadamente com as crianças. Parecíamos mesmo aquela família de uns seis meses atras, antes de tudo começar a dar errado. Apesar da tarde de hoje, de ter ouvido que ele ainda confiava em mim e de ter visto que ele ainda me amava tanto eu ainda não estava completamente segura. Minha ansiedade pelo fim da semana e pela fadada conversa estava crescendo e me consumindo. E se apesar de tudo não conseguirmos chegar a um acordo? Como vai ser daqui para frente? E os meninos? Esses pensamentos me deixavam alguns minutos distraída do que estava acontecendo a minha volta e eu acabei perdendo uma rodada de Snap Explosivo e chamando a atenção de Harry. Ele me olhou com uma pergunta nos olhos, mas eu apenas fiz sinal para continuarmos a brincadeira. Hoje eu deveria colocar James para dormir e decidi contar-lhe uma história. Sobre como Harry me salvou da Câmara Secreta e de Riddle. Claro que ele não saberia o real nome dos personagens.

- Como o prometido, mamãe contará uma história para você hoje.

- Oba! O que será? - ele quis saber entusiasmado.

- Fique bem quieto e ouça... - eu falei apenas pela força do hábito. - Um homem cheio de más intenções colocou um diário enfeitiçado no caldeirão de uma bruxinha que estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts, como se fosse um ato de caridade. Ela, muito inocente, começou a usar o diário para escrever sobre sua vida e do quanto às vezes ela era triste.

- Por que ela era triste? - ele me interrompeu, e essa pergunta era complexa de responder.

- Ela não tinha muito dinheiro e as vestes dela eram velhas, ela desejava comprar vestes novas. O diário enfeitiçado começou a falar com ela, respondendo com uma escrita mágica tudo o que ela escrevia lá. Ela foi perdendo as forças aos poucos, até que fazia o que o diário mandava. O diário pertenceu a um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso, que estava sumido e pretendia voltar através dela. Uma parte dela, que não havia sido dominada lutou, até que o bruxo se irritou e resolveu levá-la a um lugar muito escuro de Hogwarts e sugar a alma dela, para viver novamente.

- Como um dementor, mamãe? - ele estava com os olhos já fechados e a voz sonolenta.

- Sim James, como um dementador. Um irmão dela descobriu que ela estava quase morta numa câmara em Hogwarts e tentou a ajuda do professor de DCAT, mas ele não quis ajudar, pois era um covarde. No fim de tudo, apenas dois garotos, o irmão e o melhor amigo dele foram salva-la. O irmão ficou preso num local cheio de pedras, mas o amigo dele, cheio de coragem, não desistiu de salvá-la. A encontrou quase morta, e nem mesmo um monstro na forma de uma cobra enorme o amedrontou. Ele lutou até quase morrer, mas conseguiu tirá-la de lá com vida.

- Mamãe? - a voz dele estava muito sonolenta.

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu depois? - ótimo, esta pergunta era nova. Eu poderia dizer que anos mais tarde ele se apaixonou por ela e depois de uma guerra se casaram, mas não vivem sempre no 'felizes para sempre', e além disso tiveram um filho ruivo muito levado.

- O garoto virou caçador de bruxos das trevas. Agora durma. - fiquei alguns minutos acariciando a cabeça dele, até que ele estava profundamente adormecido. Apaguei a luz e fui para o meu quarto, lembrando de um acontecimento específico da minha vida. Certa comemoração de jogo no quinto ano...

Harry estava deitado na cama com um livro na mão, olhando, mas não lendo.

- Ele não queria dormir? - perguntou se referindo ao fato de eu ter demorado muito com James.

- Não, ele estava calmo hoje. - me dirigi ao armário e comecei a trocar de roupa. - Ele estava prestando atenção na historinha que eu inventei, só isso.

- Hum... Você tem algo em mente para amanhã? - com certeza ele estava se referindo a algo criativo para a 'nossa semana'.

- Bem, uma coisa por vez – deitei ao lado dele. - Amanhã ainda está a algumas horas de distância.

- É... - ele passou alguns minutos me observando, com uma expressão de receio.

- Pode falar... - tentei quebrar o clima estranho.

- Você não gostaria de fazer algo normal hoje, só para variar? - hum... Estava ficando interessante.

Não respondi com palavras. Puxei o rosto dele para perto do meu e o beijei.

- E isso é um sim. - ele afirmou quando nos separamos do beijo.

- Vamos parar de falar um pouco? - eu propus.

Os beijos recomeçaram e em minutos já estavam no pescoço e nos seios. Eu dava mordidas leves no pescoço e brincava com a orelha dele, enquanto sentia as mãos passearem pelo meu corpo. Quando nos unimos, não desgrudamos os lábios um único segundo, como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte e aquela fosse a última vez. Ficamos na mesma posição por muitos minutos, até que nos separamos e eu me aninhei nos braços dele. Novamente a sensação de palavras não ditas tomou conta de mim. Sexta-feira seria depois de amanhã, e eu estava desejando muito que ela chegasse logo.

* H*&*G*

Não encontrei Dana Vance, Cavendish ou qualquer pessoa direta ou diretamente responsável pela entrevista. Quando saí para almoçar no Beco Diagonal, encontrei os olhares curiosos dos bruxos fofoqueiros. Tratei de ignorar e fiz questão de mostrar a aliança que brilhava mais do que nunca na minha mão esquerda. Fui diretamente falar com Hannah e acabei encontrando Hermione.

- Ora, vejam quem está viva... Onde você se meteu? – eu quis saber.

- Estava trabalhando em casa. Digamos que seu sobrinho anda muito levado e me dando dores de cabeça. – ela sorriu. – Vamos para uma mesa.

- Ok.

Quando sentamos, vi Hermione murmurar um feitiço e depois começar a perguntar algo que eu já estava esperando.

- Como estão?

- Bem... Achei que você comentaria do meu cabelo... – ele estava meio solto hoje.

- Já conversaram? Ele já viu a revista?

- Sim sobre a revista, e devo dizer que fiquei surpresa com a reação dele. E não sobre aquela conversa.

- Gina, eu acho que já está mais que na hora. Adiar isso vai trazer uma falsa sensação de calmaria, que pode se transformar numa explosão séria, à mínima briga... – ela falou com o velho tom 'eu estou certa'. O pior que é ela estava muito certa. Não podia adiar mais.

- Vamos conversar amanhã.

- Ótimo, mas se puder adiantar para hoje, melhor.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. – acho que já envolvi Hermione o suficiente, daqui em diante seria problema meu. Almoçamos traquilamente e quando estávamos acabando a sobremesa, eis que surge uma pessoa indigesta na porta do Caldeirão. Dana Vance. Segurei todos os meus impulsos assassinos e minha vontade de chamá-la de mentirosa desgraçada e todas as palavras feias que estavam na minha cabeça. Afinal, eu não iria dar elementos para uma matéria daquelas.

- Mione. É ela. A repórter desgraçada que distorceu a entrevista. – eu falei rapidamente.

- A que entrou agora. Ela parece a Rita Skeeter, mas anda como Narcisa Malfoy. Não esboce reação. É isso que ela quer.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda vou denunciá-la no Ministério. E depois azará-la, para que nunca mais ela consiga escrever. Claro, ninguém vai saber que fui eu.

Hermione riu e me fez rir também. Isso seria bom. As pessoas veriam o quanto eu estava bem. Saímos com a maior classe do mundo, sendo acompanhadas por olhares curiosos e pela expressão de derrota de Vance, pelo fato de eu não ter esboçado nenhuma reação à presença dela.O que está reservado para ela está guardado, e vai ser manifestado na hora certa.


	9. Ruínas?

**9. Ruínas? **

Voltei ao trabalho para começar a arrumar a questão das viagens pré Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A necessidade de esclarecer tudo mais rápido aumentava a cada minuto. Eu teria que viajar outra vez e Harry detestava a ideia. Eu sabia que quanto mais adiasse tudo pior a situação ficaria.

Eu pedi que Eloise me avisasse se Cavendish aparecesse hoje. Ia começar a abrandar a raiva.

- Ele falou que você pode subir daqui a cinco minutos. Já fez algo contra aquela repórter? –Eloise quis saber.

- Não, ainda não. Devo ir ao Ministério. – respondi de forma que a conversa não prolongasse. Ela apenas assentiu. Depois de cinco longos minutos subi para falar com o meu adorado chefe. Ele me recebeu com um sorriso sínico e um bom dia falso.

- Sente-se – Cavendish ordenou. – A que devo a honra de tanta pressa na visita?

Eu sentei na frente dele e sustentei o mesmo olhar pesado e com pontas de ódio que estava treinando antes de entrar.

- Acredito que o senhor tenha visto o que foi feito com a minha 'inofensiva' entrevista àquela garota do Semanário. – comecei e estendi a revista para que ele visse ou revisse.

- Sim. Eu lamento muito pelo que está ocorrendo. Espero que vocês se resolvam logo. Formam um belo casal Sra. Potter. Está precisando de alguma folga para tentar resolver o assunto? – Eu juro que queria estrangular esse velho agora. Eu ouvi bem? Ele acreditou _mesmo_ na revista? Minha santa Morgana das fadas... Respirei fundo e continuei tão civilizadamente quanto consegui.

- Eu acho que há um mal entendido aqui. Não está acontecendo nada, _absolutamente nada,_ de errado entre mim e Harry. E mesmo que estivesse não é problema do Semanário e de todo o mundo.

- Então a Sra. Está me dizendo que a entrevista foi distorcida? Mas isso não costuma acontecer mais, desde a saída de Rita Skeeter.

- Pois bem, foi por isso que contrataram aquela cobrinha venenosa. Eu jamais disse uma única palavra do que está aí. E o meu objetivo aqui é avisar ao senhor que não darei mais entrevistas que não sejam sobre temas de quadribol. Eu não tenho medo de ser demitida e o senhor sabe que se isso acontecer serei a pessoa que sofrerá menos danos. – não sei de onde tirei coragem para dizer essas palavras. Meu pai me ensinou que se deve respeitar os superiores, mesmo que você não concorde com eles. No meu caso é mesmo que eu não precise dele, de fato.

- A Sra. não será mais importunada por esses assuntos. Agora pode me dar licença? – dessa vez o tom de voz e a expressão estavam azedas.

- Eu ainda não acabei. Quero uma retratação do Semanário quanto a essa entrevista ridícula. Não adianta usar argumentos de que mentiras sobre mim já foram ditas em outras ocasiões. Eu tenho filhos agora e prezo pela paz e pela boa criação deles. E depois isso foi longe demais. – acho que não sei se já fui tão pedante como agora.

- Vou providenciar isso e assim que conseguir entrarei em contato. – Cavendish também estava visivelmente surpreso, pois jamais tinha me visto dessa forma.

- Ótimo. Muito obrigada e tenha um bom dia. – Sem esperar a resposta levantei e saí rapidamente da sala. Tinha que respirar.

* H*&*G*

E mais uma vez eu estava sentada no sofá olhando para a TV sem assisti-la, pois minha cabeça estava cheia de problemas reais. Eu não me sentia pronta para conversar, ou talvez eu não quisesse ter aquela conversa. Eu jamais abriria mão de trabalhar por causa dos ciúmes idiotas de Harry e ele não deixaria de senti-los. Então outra vez estávamos em um impasse, confrontando nossos péssimos gênios para ver quem venceria. Eu não gostaria que fosse assim. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele enfim entendesse que eu sou completamente dele desde que o vi naquela estação com apenas dez anos de idade, por mais que eu tivesse tentado fugir disso em algumas situações. Meu maior problema era encontrar palavras que se encaixassem de tal maneira que não soltassem faísca para um possível incêndio em nossa relação que estava tão frágil como palha.

Já passava das nove da noite e após colocar os meninos na cama me preparei para dormir perdendo as esperanças de que ele fosse chegar a tempo de termos alguma conversa ou coisa mais interessante. Enquanto estava sentada na cama a escovar lentamente os meus cabelos ouvi passos próximos ao corredor do quarto. Era _ele_.

Continuei o que estava fazendo, como se a minha mente não estivesse fervendo com tantas palavras a serem ditas.

- Boa noite! – ele falou ao abrir a porta. Estava com o semblante cansado e as roupas um pouco sujas.

- Boa noite! – respondi com um sorriso tímido e continuei a escovar os cabelos. Sem dizer mais nada ele simplesmente caminhou em minha direção e me beijou cuidadosamente nos lábios.

- Preciso tomar banho. Hoje fizemos batidas perto da outra entrada da Floresta Proibida e eu devo estar cheirando a centauro. – sorri e ele se afastou de mim e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Falar ou não falar? Ele parecia tão vulnerável e cansado hoje que talvez não fosse acontecer uma briga se tentássemos conversar. Depois de uns dez minutos ele saiu do banho e deitou ao meu lado. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Decidi parar com aquele tormento de coisas não ditas de uma vez. Comecei a falar.

- Harry, eu quero conversar com você. Por favor, tem que ser hoje ou eu vou explodir.

Ele me olhou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Achei que teríamos que conversar apenas amanhã. Mas se você acha que deve ser agora...- ele se calou esperando que eu começasse. Droga!

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar e isso está completamente ligado aos nossos problemas. Como eu não posso adiar esse assunto devo tratar de tudo de uma vez.

-Vá em frente! – Respirei fundo e comecei.

- A copa é daqui a um mês e meio, como você bem sabe. E eu devo viajar daqui a duas semanas para alguns locais onde as seleções estarão concentradas, para fazer entrevistas, falar sobre táticas, enfim. É apenas por uma semana e meia e depois eu voltarei para casa e irei para a Espanha na semana da copa. - tomei um pouco de ar e olhei para os olhos dele, buscando decifrá-los. Estavam impassíveis. Indecifráveis.

- Já tenho tudo em mente, vou deixar os meninos com mamãe ou Angelina, caso mamãe não possa ficar com eles. Se puder encerrar o trabalho mais cedo e voltar mais rápido, vou fazê-lo. Eu quero que você entenda que isso faz parte do que eu faço agora, é imprescindível.

Fiz silêncio esperando que ele retrucasse e apenas após alguns segundos ele começou:

- Eu não, nunca, consegui entender por que você ainda leva adiante esse trabalho, tendo dinheiro para deixar aos filhos de James e Albus juntos. Você não precisa se submeter a isso e parece que só o faz por que sabe que eu não gosto. – a voz dele estava calma, mas o tom de rancor estava lá no fundo.

- Harry, eu preciso fazer algo para me sentir útil, algo além do que eu possa fazer para você e os meninos. Eu sempre admirei minha mãe, mas jamais quis viver como ela. Você _sabe_ disso, sempre soube. Eu preciso do movimento, de fazer coisas novas, interagir com pessoas diferentes. Por favor, tente entender isso. O que quer que façam comigo não diminuirá tudo o que eu sinto por você.

Ele respirou fundo e ficou quieto. Depois de alguns minutos voltou a falar.

- Eu... Eu não gosto da ideia de ter alguém querendo roubar você de mim. Eu não gosto de imaginar que existe alguém mais te tocando, com 'más' intenções. E eu acho que você deveria ter ido trabalhar no MM como geralmente todo bruxo vai – acho que enfim ele estava sem palavras a dizer, mas ainda não havia dito o que eu queria. Ainda não havia se desculpado pelo que disse e nem dito que tentaria entender.

- Harry, eu não me importo se existem pessoas olhando para mim com outras intenções, por que nenhuma dessas pessoas é você. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas. A quantidade de pessoas que olham para mim ou me desejam não diminuem nada do meu caráter e nem dos meus sentimentos. Ah! E se todos os bruxos quisessem trabalhar no ministério não sobraria muitos empregos, não seja ridículo! Eu não sou _uma qualquer_ por que trabalho longe das suas vistas ou por que outros homens possam me desejar. – falei induzindo-o a lembrar do que tinha me dito meses atrás. Induzindo-o a talvez desculpar-se.

- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. Eu... Vamos tentar conviver bem, certo? – ele falou tentando parecer seguro. – Eu não suporto a ideia de ficar longe de você ou de ver a nossa família destruída, então, pelo nosso bem vamos tentar conviver.

- Isso é o que eu mais quero. Tentar conviver significa aceitação e compreensão. Eu realmente espero sentir isso de sua parte. – retruquei com firmeza na voz.

- Ok. Gina eu preciso dormir. – dito isso ele me beijou rapidamente e virou-se para dormir.

Sem dúvida essa foi a conversa mais esquisita que já tivemos. É como se nada tivesse sido realmente resolvido, mas também eu não sentia mais como se tudo fosse acabar, ruir em minhas mãos. As semanas anteriores a minha viagem foram tranquilas e tudo entre nós transcorria normalmente, Eu sentia que de fato Harry estava se esforçando para tentar entender que eu faço e o quanto isso é importante para mim. Estava me sentindo feliz e aliviada como não me sentia há meses. A terrível sensação de coisas não ditas não atormentava a minha cabeça, como antes. Durante esse tempo continuamos a nossa rotina de casal normal e isso inclui sexo algumas vezes por semana. Leia-se nos dias menos corridos. Nada de loucuras ou coisas inusitadas, tudo normal, mas não menos ótimo.

O dia da viagem enfim chegou, e meu nervosismo aumentava. Primeiro por que era terrível ficar longe dos garotos e depois por que eu ainda tinha uma centelha de temor sobre novas brigas.

- Não se esqueça de inspecionar as atividades de James. – recomendei a Harry pela enésima vez. Não se esqueça de olhar se Al tem alguma tarefa e o principal não se esqueça de busca-los na escola, por favor.

- Eu já entendi- ele retrucou com um misto de aborrecimento e riso. – O que acha que vou fazer aos meus filhos?

- Nada. Eu preciso ir. – beijei-o rapidamente e abracei os meninos, igualmente rápido, pois Albus já estava com ares de choro. – Até logo. Amos vocês!

Peguei a chave de portal e fui levada para um hotel na França, primeiro local que eu iria na semana que deveria ficar viajando. Aqui, além da seleção da França, havia a do Peru, que pretendia se habituar aos ares europeus e por motivos desconhecidos escolheu ficar perto da seleção da França. Assim que me identifiquei no hotel tive um encontro bastante desagradável, para descrever apenas o mínimo: Dana Vane. Por certo ela veio atrás de saber detalhes da vida dos jogadores, além de me perseguir.

- Bom dia Sra. Potter. - aquela voz cínica de gralha me fez querer lançar uma maldição de morte.

- Bom dia, querida. – retruquei com a máxima falsidade que consegui. De repente me ocorreu o que exatamente eu poderia fazer para tirá-la de circulação por algum tempo.

- Vejo que seu quarto e duas portas depois do meu. Seremos vizinhas! – ela falou com falso entusiasmo.

- Interessante. Eu tenho que subir. – falei me afastando. Tinha que mandar uma coruja para certo irmão dono de uma loja de logros...

* H*&*G*

O dia transcorreu normal, com um treino da seleção do Peru visto e dois jogadores entrevistados. Minha cabeça, porém, estava em Londres. Primeiro pelo motivo óbvio, Harry e os meninos, segundo pela resposta de Rony ou George. Aquela vadia estava de fato me perseguindo e não sossegaria enquanto eu não armasse uma confusão que desse uma matéria. Claro, isso jamais acontecerá.

As oito da noite, após o jantar, usei a lareira do quarto para falar com Harry.

- Como vocês estão?

- Sentindo sua falta. – ele respondeu com um tom distante. – Tudo correu bem, não se preocupe. Como está aí?

- Normal, exceto pelo fato de que eu estou quase do lado daquela repórter que fez a matéria do semanário. E ela ainda faz questão de tentar conversar comigo. De certo procura uma confusão, mas eu não farei nada.

- Isso. Controle-se, pois é exatamente o que ela quer. Sabe, amanhã Neville fará uma pequena comemoração, pois Hannah está grávida.

- Ela havia falado que suspeitava disso para mim e Hermione. De qualquer forma mande minhas lembranças e felicitações para os dois. Harry, está meio tarde e eu tenho que acordar as cinco para ir até a concentração francesa. Boa noite! Não esqueça de mandar um beijo para os garotos.

- Ok. Boa Noite!

Como eu já esperava, a resposta de George ou mesmo de Rony não chegou e talvez eu tivesse que esperar mais um pouco para realizar o que eu estava pensando...

* H*&*G*

Já estava no meu último destino, a Escócia, e com Dana Vance no meu encalço. Desde a Irlanda eu estava com os ingredientes necessários para a minha vingança, mas não tive a oportunidade de usá-los. No fim da tarde eu estava no restaurante do hotel tomando um chá quando a nojentinha sentou na minha mesa, sem ao menos pedir permissão.

- Como está o trabalho? – ela quis saber fingindo interesse.

- Maravilhoso. Porém não vejo a hora de voltar para minha casa e abraçar meu marido e filhos. – devolvi segura. De repente me ocorreu que esta seria uma boa hora para vingança, o pó de pele de dragão estava na minha bolsa e tudo o que eu precisava fazer era derramar no chá dela ou jogar sobre sua roupa, da forma mais discreta possível. Os efeitos esperados ocorreriam em uma hora, então era só aguardar o show de longe.

Ficamos em silêncio e nesse meio tempo puxei o conteúdo do pequeno frasco com a minha varinha, sem que a tal Vance notasse. O chá dela chegou logo depois. O show estava começando...

- Você conseguiu boas matérias? – eu puxei assunto para desviar a atenção do que estava acontecendo por baixo da mesa. O pó estava vagarosamente atravessando a mesa e a xícara para se misturar ao conteúdo.

- Oh, sim, especialmente na Alemanha. Foi incrível. Devo retornar para Londres hoje e depois partir para a Itália. Você vai para algum outro lugar? – ela parecia entusiasmada com meu interesse.

- Não. Estou com muitas saudades dos meus uma mancha na sua testa, meio avermelhada. Você já viu? – o conteúdo estava completamente misturado ao chá. Não havia mancha alguma, mas isso fazia parte do plano. Eu lentamente guardei a varinha de volta e voltei a me concentrar em meu próprio chá.

- Mancha? Não. Está muito grave?- ela quis saber preocupada e passando as pontas dos dedos no local indicado.

- Acho que você deveria cuidar disso mais tarde. Eu devo subir agora. Tenho que esquematizar as matérias. Até mais. – falei enquanto me levantava. Dali à uma hora sairia do quarto de novo para ver o resultado.

Não foi preciso uma hora completa para o pó de pele de dragão fazer efeito. Ouvi os gritos de Dana Vance pelo corredor chamando atenção de todos. Quando saí do meu quarto vi que o efeito estava melhor do que eu esperava. O pó daria a pessoa aspecto de varíola de dragão por uma semana. A pele dela estava coberta de erupções e manchas vermelhas e o cabelo caíra um pouco. Quem neste mundo daria entrevista a uma pessoa com varíola de dragão? Ela rapidamente foi isolada e orientada a não sair mais do quarto do hotel até que a chave de portal a levasse de volta para casa. O melhor de tudo é que ela não desconfiava de nada e que se ela viesse a pensar qualquer coisa, não teria provas...

Terminei minha semana de trabalho e enfim estava em casa novamente. Era sábado bem cedo quando cheguei em casa. Fui ao quarto dos garotos, porém nenhum deles estava lá. No meu quarto Harry dormia tranquilamente. Fiz o mínimo de barulho possível, para não acordá-lo. Às sete da manhã ele apontou na cozinha, onde eu estava preparando algo para comermos.

-Bom dia! – fui em direção a ele para dar-lhe um beijo.

- Bom dia! – ele correspondeu.

- Onde estão James e Al? – perguntei voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo antes.

- Com Hermione. Não consegui buscá-los na escola ontem. Ela teve que voltar lá às oito e buscou os dois, quando eu enfim consegui entrar em contato com ela.

- As oito da noite? Você deixou os garotos até as oito na escola? – eu falei, na verdade quase gritei. Como ele poderia ter sido tão irresponsável?

- Essa semana estava muito corrida e ontem teve uma ocorrência grave longe de Londres. Não consegui voltar a tempo. – ele respondeu meio aborrecido.

- Harry, eu pedi para você que ao menos uma vez fizesse as coisas no horário. Será que não existia outro auror para essa ocorrência? Rony poderia ter ido sozinho. Por que sempre você? – eu estava realmente zangada, tanto que minha cabeça começou a girar.

- Não Gina, não podia ser outro auror. Não tinha outro auror, pois todos estão ocupados com a mesma idiotice que você está: a copa. – ele estava com a voz alterada e os olhos repletos de raiva.

- Idiotice? Como você, seu hipócrita, pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Logo você, que afirmava na escola que a única coisa que sabia fazer era voar. – meus olhos aos poucos saiam do foco, à medida que a minha raiva aumentava.

- Idiotice e inutilidade. E por causa disso seus filhos ficaram na escola até tarde. Por que você estava preocupada com coisas banais.

Não vi mais nada, não ouvi mais nada. Tudo escureceu.

* H*&*G*


	10. Novas, nem sempre boas

**10- Novas**

- Você já está melhor? – Ernie Macmillam, que era curandeiro do St. Mungus, quis saber preocupado.

- Sim... – falei meio hesitante. A última coisa que me lembro é de estar brigando com Harry e o fato de estar no hospital sem saber o motivo me assusta. Será que Harry tentou algo contra mim, como nos filmes que Hermione gosta de ver? Merlin estou pensando bobagens. – O que tem de errado comigo?

- Eu pedi que Harry saísse para lhe contar. Assim você escolhe como deseja dar a notícia para ele. Bem, acho que você terá de fazer mais um quarto na sua casa. Tem um bebê vindo!

- Eu. Estou. Grávida? – falei pausadamente, pronunciando cada sílaba da frase. GRÁVIDA, a voz gritou na minha cabeça. Ótimo, Ginevra, um ótimo momento para se ficar grávida.

- Está sentindo algo? – Ernie perguntou confuso. Talvez ele estivesse esperando uma comemoração.

- Não. É que... eu não esperava, quero dizer, não planejava ter um bebê agora. Não conte para ninguém. Eu mesma quero dar a notícia, ok?

- Eu não contaria mesmo que você não pedisse, você sabe. – ele deu um sorriso compreensivo e saiu.

Quem entrou no quarto dessa vez foi Harry. Os olhos dele demonstravam consternação. Busquei um pouco de culpa, mas não encontrei. Ele ainda achava que estava certo. Ele não merecia saber que teríamos um bebê, não agora.

- Está se sentido melhor? – ele quis saber.

- Sim. Foi só um mal estar, afinal eu não comia há algumas horas e estava cansada. Esgotamento físico e mental. Passa logo. Vamos embora. – mentalmente pedi desculpas ao meu bebê, por descrevê-lo como um esgotamento.

- Vamos. – Harry se aproximou e me auxiliou a levantar da cama. Fizemos o percurso de volta para casa em silêncio. Um medo começou a tomar conta da minha mente. E se estivesse acontecendo de novo? E se nós ficássemos brigados como antes? Não, definitivamente eu não iria permitir.

* H*&*G*

- Mas isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione falou animada antes de me abraçar. Ela era a primeira pessoa a ter conhecimento da minha gravidez, depois do Ernie, claro. Desvencilhei-me do abraço na primeira oportunidade. Ela precisava saber.

- Não Mione, não tem nada de maravilhoso. Nós estamos brigados outra vez, aliás, foi por causa dessa briga que acabei indo ao hospital e descobri. Você 'impertubou' o quarto? – estávamos na Toca e qualquer coisa dita ali poderia vazar caso esquecêssemos a segurança.

- Sim. Mas então ele não sabe? Por que brigaram dessa vez? – ela quis saber.

- Sente-se, por favor. Nós brigamos quando eu cheguei da viagem. Eu descobri que as crianças haviam ficado na escola até tarde e reclamei. Bem, se _eu_ tivesse feito isso ele teria comido o meu fígado. É como se eu não tivesse o direito de reclamar de nada, pois ele está sempre certo.

- Achei que tinham conversado, enfim.

- Conversamos, mas não adiantou muito pelo visto. Mione, eu odiaria ter que ficar em casa como uma inválida inútil vendo todos com uma vida lá fora. E esse bebê vai me encaminhar para isso. Se ele souber vai tentar de todas as formas me tirar do trabalho e me deixar em casa como um colar de diamantes que precisa ser escondido. E eu odeio isso. Eu odeio que me digam que eu não posso fazer determinada coisa, sem ter um motivo concreto. Eu odeio mais ainda a falta de confiança que ele tem. Acho... Acho que ele pensa que saio para traí-lo. – meus olhos começaram a arder, mas engoli seco, não iria chorar, não por isso.

- Calma. Tenho certeza de que não é por isso. Ele confia em você, sim. Ele só está com ciúmes, e eu acho que o máximo que você pode fazer nesse momento é mostrar o quanto ele está sendo idiota ao agir assim. Quando vai contar sobre o bebê?

- Quando eu achar que ele merece saber. – respondi com amargura na voz.

- Acho que sua mãe deve estar zangada conosco por ainda não termos descido. Então é melhor irmos, antes que ela venha nos levar furiosa. – Hermione falou com sorriso no rosto. – Tudo vai se acertar, o amor não pode ruir dessa forma.

- Assim espero.

Descemos para o almoço e tudo correu bem até a hora da sobremesa. Meu bebê não estava ajudando em nada a minha decisão de ficar calada por algum tempo. O pudim de abóbora, um dos meus favoritos, quase me fez vomitar na mesa.

- Gina você está bem, querida? – mamãe quis saber, preocupada. E desconfiada.

- Sim, estou. Acho que meu dente não está muito bem. Com licença. – saí da mesa e vi o olhar divertido de Hermione, como se dissesse 'bela desculpa'.

Droga, por que você tinha que me fazer enjoar um dos meus doces favoritos, filha ou filho? Fiquei no banheiro pelo tempo que eu achei o suficiente para todos acabarem de comer o pudim. Quando voltava para a sala, ouvi a voz de Harry. Respirei fundo e adentrei o cômodo.

- Você está bem? – ele quis saber com o olhar de preocupação. _Preocupação..._

- Sim, foi só uma dor de dente. Comer doces faz mal aos dentes, não é Mione? – Completei com um olhar de súplica para ela.

- Sim? – Hermione respondeu – Ao menos é isso que os meus pais costumam dizer.

Às duas horas seguintes foram tranqüilas, aparentemente. Ficamos jogando conversa fora como sempre fazíamos quando todos se reuniam na Toca. Participei da conversa e de um jogo de xadrez, porém minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Estava tão aflita que tive a impressão de ter sentido o bebe mexer, apesar de saber que com apenas quatro semanas de vida eles não mexem. Estava feliz, apesar de tudo. Enquanto pensava sobre o bebê um desejo tomou conta da minha mente. Espero que seja uma garota, a minha bruxinha. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir para mim mesma. Fui interrompida por Rony, que me pediu para conversar em particular. Fomos até a cozinha.

- Funcionou? – ele quis saber se referindo ao pó de varíola de dragão.

- Sim, claro. Não sei como agradecer. – sorri de forma marota.

- E como foram os efeitos? Você foi olhar, não foi?

- É claro que fui. Com uma certa distância, pois 'varíola de dragão' é uma doença muito perigosa – retruquei irônica. – A pele ficou com as erupções idênticas e os cabelos caíram um pouco. George criou algo perfeito e você o transformou em mais que perfeito.

- Esse é o nosso objetivo... – ele falou orgulhoso. – Como você usou?

- Coloquei no chá. Puxei o conteúdo com a varinha e por baixo da mesa diluí no chá.

- Você fez bem. O efeito é maior quando o pó é ingerido. Por favor, omita certos detalhes se for contar a Hermione. Ela não pode ficar nervosa ou Hugo vai deixá-la doente.

- Hugo? – pelo que eu entendi seria o nome do meu novo sobrinho.

- Sim é o nome dele. Significa 'razão'. Acho que é um bom nome.

- É um belo nome. Mas eu achei que vocês ainda não tinham escolhido.

- Eu escolhi ontem. Ainda tenho que decidir com Hermione. – ele parecia preocupado.

- Ela vai gostar. Foque no significado. Nomes contribuem para a personalidade da pessoa. Ser uma pessoa racional é sempre bom.

- Isso. – ele me deu um abraço e se retirou para a sala. Segui atrás dele, pensando sobre nomes. Que nome eu daria a minha princesa, se for uma garota? Claro que Harry gostaria que ela tivesse o nome da mãe dele, mas eu quero dar outro nome além de Lily.

* H*&*G*

À noite, após os meninos dormirem Harry veio me procurar para conversar. Fiquei feliz por ele ter tomado a iniciativa

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu estava nervoso. Sei que prometi entender o seu trabalho. Eu estou tentando, juro que estou.

- Tudo bem. Harry eu tenho o direito de reclamar quando acho que algo não está certo. Você pode estar errado, assim como eu às vezes posso estar errada. Eu só quero que você reconheça quando cometer algum deslize. Prometo que reconhecerei os meus.

- Desculpe-me. Eu prometo. Vou me controlar. – ele falou com sinceridade. Na voz e nos olhos.

Beijei-lhe os lábios lenta e calmamente. Minha mente, porém estava em dúvida. Contar ou não contar? Achei melhor aguardar um pouco mais.

Os beijos foram aprofundando, as roupas foram retiradas e lá estávamos nós terminando briga em sexo, outra vez. Não que isso fosse completamente ruim. Mas é como se uma bolha estivesse se formando.

- Harry, devagar, por favor. – falei com a respiração entrecortada, com medo que ele desconfiasse de algo, pois a última vez que eu pedi isso foi a mais de três anos atrás, quando estava grávida de Al.

- Você 'tá bem? – ele me olhou desconfiado parando o movimento que estava prestes a fazer.

- Sim, só estou receosa que sangre. Menstruação muito próxima. – respondi com a primeira coisa convincente que me veio a mente.

- Quer que eu pare? – ele perguntou com dificuldade.

- Não. Só vá devagar. – sorri. Ele sorriu e voltou ao ponto que tinha parado, bem calmamente, até que eu me acostumasse e nós conseguíssemos um ritmo perfeito para os dois. Ritmo perfeito. Exatamente o que faltava em nossa vida.

* H*&*G*

A copa de quadribol finalmente chegou e com ela muito trabalho a fazer, tanto que eu mal podia respirar. Todo o dia escrevia duas matérias: uma para a edição matinal e a outra para a edição vespertina. De onde eu tirava tanto assunto, não faço ideia.

Estávamos acampados próximo a floresta e um pouco longe do campo, 2 km de distância talvez. Harry ainda não sabia sobre a minha gravidez, mas depois da copa eu pretendia contar. Estava ficando difícil de esconder, pois minha barriga estava começando a ficar um pouco saliente e os enjoos eram frequentes.

Durante o jogo entre a Inglaterra e a Áustria tive um desmaio que por sorte não terminou em tragédia. Estava perto da borda da arquibancada quando me senti mal, se Angelina não tivesse me segurado talvez eu estivesse morta. Isso rendeu mais uma discussão para a nossa coleção.

- Nunca mais faça isso! – Harry ordenava com a expressão de raiva e preocupação. – Onde já se viu! Passar o dia inteiro sem comer e ainda ficar na borda de uma arquibancada. O que você pretendia? Se matar? Conheço meios menos dolorosos e dramáticos que esse. – ele completou ironicamente. Na verdade eu não estava sem comer, mas ainda precisava esconder a gravidez por mais alguns dias.

- Não precisa falar comigo nesse tom. Acha que sou criança? Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. – disparei. Ele estava certo. Eu não devia subir uma altura daquelas, mas também não precisava me tratar daquele jeito.

- Eu amo você e me preocupo com você. Não faça mais isso ou serei obrigado a te trancar aqui.

- Tente fazer isso e verá o que te acontece. – girei os calcanhares e deixei-o sozinho, ignorando totalmente o fato de ele ter dito que me amava.

* H*&*G*

Era o último dia da copa e o jogo da final entre a França e a Irlanda seria apenas no fim da tarde. Resolvi caminhar um pouco antes de ir para perto do campo. Ao redor da minha barraca estava relativamente calmo, meus vizinhos conversavam ou jogavam algum jogo bruxo qualquer. Comecei a pensar em algumas maneiras criativas de como dizer a Harry que eu estava grávida. Estava mais do que na hora de contar-lhe a novidade. Desde o dia do meu desmaio, nós não brigávamos mais. Estava tudo bem. Fui tirada da solidão dos meus pensamentos por uma voz vagamente familiar.

- Gina? Como vai? – era Dino Thomas. Virei-me para abraçá-lo. Fazia anos que não o via. Ele parecia bem.

Abraçamos-nos rapidamente e então eu respondi a pergunta.

- Estou bem. E você? Casou-se, mudou de país? – perguntei para puxar assunto.

- Sim, estou bem. Não, não casei ainda e sim me mudei para a Espanha.

- Então esse 'ainda' significa que você vai casar em breve? – estava curiosa. Quem seria ela?

- Sim, eu e Rosário nos casaremos em breve. Foi na Espanha que a conheci. Trabalhamos no Hospital de Sevilha. Uma espécie de St. Mungus. Como vão Harry e os seus filhos? São dois, pelo que eu sei, certo?

- Estão bem. Sim são dois. James e Albus. Mas ainda acho que preciso de uma garota. – Merlim! Por que diabos eu disse isso?

- Legal. Foi bom te ver, Gina.

- Bom te ver também, Dino.

Nos abraçamos rapidamente e demos adeus. Resolvi caminhar de volta até a barraca. Harry estava na sala (N/A lembrem que barracas de bruxo só parecem barracas pequenas por fora) com os meninos. Fiquei imaginando se aquele seria um bom momento para falar.

- Harry. – chamei com a voz apreensiva.

- Sim?

- Sabe, caminhando lá fora eu encontrei Dino Thomas. Vai se casar com uma espanhola. – não saiu as palavras 'eu estou grávida'. Não sei por que.

- Hum. Bom. Vou dar-lhe os parabéns se o vir por aí. – virou-se e continuou concentrado num joguinho qualquer.

O frenesi que eu esperava para o último jogo da copa foi bem menor. As duas seleções não eram as favoritas e todos diziam que o jogo não seria tão emocionante. Por isso o interesse do público em permanecer para vê-lo diminuiu. Acabei de colher materiais para as colunas que faria durante a semana seguinte e voltei para a barraca. Logo pela manhã retornamos todos para casa. Uma surpresa nada agradável nos aguardava.

Eu estava começando a desfazer as malas no quarto quando Harry entrou violentamente no quarto segurando algo que logo depois foi identificado como uma maldita revista com uma foto minha praticamente beijando Dino Thomas. Não sabia o significado da expressão 'sem chão' até o momento.

- Esse foi o seu encontro casual, amigável e inocente com o 'noivo' Dino Thomas? Como você pode? Como pode ser tão mentirosa e sínica? Você ainda tem duas crianças e precisa dar exemplo a elas, não ficar agindo feito uma vagabunda promíscua. – ele estava vermelho de raiva. Talvez eu nunca tenha visto tanto ódio e decepção de uma vez nos olhos dele. Fiquei sem palavras, a princípio. Eu sabia que nada tinha acontecido. Dino sabia, mas aquela maldita foto...

- Isso não aconteceu. Essa foto deve ter sido tirada de um ângulo que parecesse duvidoso. Pode perguntar ao Dino... E não me chame de vagabunda. – falei com o tom de voz mais baixo que consegui, pois tinha medo das crianças ouvirem.

- Perguntar ao Dino? Com certeza, irei. E também vou lhe avisar que pode desfrutar da minha esposa o quanto quiser. – ele retrucou com asco na voz.

- Harry, por favor, isso NÃO aconteceu. Confie em mim. Você prometeu que jamais iria tirar conclusões sobre o que sai em jornais e revistas.

- Uma coisa é o que está escrito. Outra bastante diferente é ver você me trair tão descaradamente e perto de mim. Bem debaixo das minhas vistas.

- Então é isso? Você não vai acreditar mais em mim? Então se dane. Você não nos merece. Nunca mereceu uma família por que não sabe o que é isso e que isso significa CONFIAR, mesmo que todos os fatos estejam dizendo o contrário. Eu JAMAIS TRAIRIA VOCÊ, POR QUE TE AMAVA, ATÉ VOCÊ ENTRAR POR ESSA PORTA E ME ACUSAR DE ALGO QUE NÃO FIZ, BASEADO EM UMA FOTO QUE PODE MUITO BEM SER MANIPULADA. DANE-SE. VOCÊ NÃO NOS MERECE. VOCÊ MERECE MORRER SOZINHO. – as lágrimas teimavam em querem aparecer nos olhos, mas eu engoli. Parei o que estava fazendo, juntei as coisas e saí em busca de James e Al. Não ficaria no mesmo teto que ele nem por um segundo a mais. Os meninos não entenderam muito bem, a principio, mas eu não parei para explicar. Quando estava perto da porta, Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- VOCE NÃO VAI LEVÁ-LOS. ELES SÃO MEUS FILHOS. – ele gritou, assustando os meninos.

- Eu vou levá-los, sim. E eu juro que você não vai vê-los, no que depender de mim. Os filhos de uma vagabunda promíscua são promíscuos também e não são dignos de sua santidade. Se ferre sozinho.

- WEASLEY VOLTE AQUI.

Não pude escutar os gritos dele por muito tempo. Já estava na minha casa no País de Gales, onde pus feitiços de proteção para que ele não nos encontrasse. Desabei no sofá em lágrimas, abraçando os meus garotos.

- Somos só nós agora. Só nós... quatro.

- O papai não vai mais nos ver? – James quis saber com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não por algum tempo, querido. Vamos esquecê-lo, está bem? Vamos esquecer que ele existiu, por favor.


	11. Olhos Vermelhos pt1

**11- Olhos Vermelhos (pt. 1)**

_- Desculpe. Eu... é... eu não sei o que me deu... Não devia ter feito isso na frente da Grifinória inteira. _

_- Não diga bobagens._

Nossos lábios se uniram pela segunda vez naquele dia. Desde aquele momento eu tive certeza que eram apenas aqueles lábios que eu queria beijar pelo resto da vida. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e a dor que eu estava sentindo era tanta que nada do que eu já tenha passado durante meus 30 anos de existência se compara a isto.

_- Eu sei que você, em algum momento da sua vida, vai ter que enfrentar você-sabe-quem. E eu sinto que este momento está muito próximo. Não tentarei te impedir. Jamais seria egoísta a ponto de preferir você bem aqui enquanto nosso mundo desmorona. _

_- Gina, eu..._

_- Espera. Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. _

_- Sim?_

_- Onde você estiver, fazendo o que quer que seja, vai se lembrar de mim e vai fazer o impossível para voltar ileso para mim. Promete?_

_- Prometo. Essa é uma promessa quase impossível, mas ela está sendo feita para a garota que me fez beijá-la na frente de um irmão louco ciumento e um ex-namorado raivoso... Quem é Voldemort perto de tudo isso?_

_Rimos e nos beijamos. O sol estava particularmente lindo aquela tarde. Eu tinha certeza do que estava sentindo naquele momento. Era algo além de uma imensa felicidade. Era amor._

Onde nós fomos parar? Eu soluçava alto, um pouco pela dor do que tinha acabado de acontecer, um pouco por não conseguir controlar as minhas lembranças. As tardes distantes de Hogwarts, os dias em Hogsmead depois da guerra...

_- Se mamãe descobrir que ando fugindo da escola para encontrar com você ela vai fazer picadinho de nós dois, Harry Potter._

_- Então nós temos que aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos antes de virarmos mais uma iguaria culinária de Molly Weasley._

_- Muito engraçado! _

_Agarramos-nos e à medida que o tempo passava nossos beijos e carícias ficavam mais quentes a cada dia. _

Tentei forçar minha mente a não trazer a tona essa memória, mas foi inevitável. Era como uma tortura. E aos poucos essas lembranças iam machucando as feridas recém-abertas. E eu só queria que isso acabasse logo. Eu queria que isso tudo não significasse mais.

_- Gina, temos que parar agora... Gina..._

_Ela parecia não me dar ouvidos e continuava beijando meu pescoço de forma provocante._

_- Gina... – eu sabia que não conseguiria me controlar se ela continuasse. Não queria fazer nada de maneira errada. Ela parou de repente e me encarou séria._

_- Eu não quero que você pare. – ela falou tranquilamente. Os lábios inchados dos beijos tornavam-na mais desejável. _

_- Sabe, sabe o que isso significa? – minha voz estava trêmula de receio e desejo. Não queria machucá-la nem fazer algo errado._

_- Sim. Eu quero isso tanto quanto você. – ela me encarava de uma forma diferente e intensa. Senti minha mão ser guiada até os primeiros botões que fechavam a veste dela. Esse toque me permitiu roçar levemente pelos seios dela, ainda vestidos. Comecei a desabotoar tudo cuidadosamente, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo. _

Não... Lutei contra as memórias, por que pedir que ela não significasse mais nada era pedir que minha própria vida fosse arrancada de mim. Não sei exatamente quando comecei a amá-la, mas quando me dei conta disso soube que a amaria para sempre. Talvez eu realmente tivesse uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo, mas eu jamais a trairia. Nunca! Meus olhos estavam inchados e meu nariz completamente congestionado. Eu mal conseguia respirar, mas pouco importava. Tinha perdido minha família, pela segunda vez na vida. Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar atrás...

- Harry! Gina! – era a voz de Hermione – abram a porta, por favor!

Relutei em levantar do sofá, mas era inevitável. Todo mundo vai ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Abri a porta e encontrei Hermione parada me encarando com ar de surpresa.

- Eu realmente espero que isso não seja por causa daquela revista idiota. – ela disparou enquanto entrava.

- Ela foi embora. Ela levou os meus filhos. – as lágrimas voltaram com toda força. Hermione me abraçou e eu recomecei a soluçar alto.

- O que você disse a ela? – perguntou Hermione, após soltar o abraço.

- Você viu o que ela fez? Ela me traiu. Como ela pode ser tão...? – não consegui continuar. Estava machucando demais falar nela.

- Harry, não seja ridículo. Qualquer um vê que a foto foi tirada de um ângulo errado. Ela jamais te trairia. Você a conhece muito bem.

- Eu não sei se a conheci realmente. Eu quero os meus filhos de volta. Ela não tem o direito de levá-los.

- Ela é a mãe deles. – Hermione parou por alguns segundos parecendo pensar no que dizer e depois continuou – Vamos tentar arrumar um jeito para fazer vocês dois conversarem, ok?

- Não tenho nada para falar com ela. Eu quero os meus filhos de volta. – eu queria apagá-la do meu coração e isso seria muito mais difícil se eu a encontrasse.

- Vocês se amam. E não tente me convencer do contrário. Se não for por você pense nos garotos. Pense bem no quão ruim seria para eles crescerem com os pais separados.

- Mione, por favor, pare de falar nela. Tudo o que eu quero agora é ter os meus meninos de volta. Deixe-me sozinho. Se conseguir achar os meninos me avise, mas, por favor, não tente me convencer a conversar com ela. Não quero mais vê-la. Eu não a amo mais.

- Tudo bem. Voltarei mais tarde trazendo notícias de James e Albus.

Ela saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Se bem conheço Hermione, ela vai tocar no assunto assim que achar que eu estou disposto a mudar de ideia. Mas dessa vez não haverá mudança de ideia. Eu não quero amá-la, não mais.

* H*&*G*

- Mamãe por que estamos aqui? – James perguntou com a voz triste. Já era noite e por sorte ninguém conseguiu nos achar, ainda. Não sei por quanto tempo eu conseguiria me esconder, mas com certeza iria fazer isso durar o máximo possível.

- Imagine que nós estamos de férias, meu amor. Essa é a nossa casa de férias então você pode brincar agora. – dei-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto e me dirigi para perto de Albus, que parecia estar entretido com um joguinho de blocos. Olhar para ele fazia as lágrimas teimarem em voltar. _Tão parecido com ele._

Deixei os meninos na sala, enquanto preparava algo para comermos. Minha mente não estava funcionando direito e o macarrão acabou queimando um pouco. Tudo o que eu conseguia lembrar era a voz e a expressão de raiva dele. Nunca havia visto nada parecido, não dirigido a mim, pelo menos. Os olhos dele queimavam quando o encarei pela última vez. Meu coração não queria aceitar, mas meu consciente sabia que aquele era o fim. Não havia mais conserto, nada poderia remendar os nossos retalhos.

- James! Albus! Venham comer. – chamei-os e fui prontamente atendida. Enquanto comíamos a campainha tocou. Estremeci. Não queria ver ninguém, principalmente quem eu achava que estava à porta agora. Hermione jamais seria capaz de entender o que eu sinto agora. Ninguém seria.

- Mamãe, não vai atender? – James quis saber.

- Vou sim. – levantei a muito contragosto e fui até a porta. Não era Hermione. Era Rony quem estava lá.

- Oi! Sabia que te encontraria aqui. Deixe-me entrar, precisamos conversar. – ele falou apressado.

- Rony, se veio tentar me convencer a deixar os garotos irem, perdeu o seu tempo.

- Não. Eu quero falar com você. - Sai do meio da porta para que ele pudesse entrar. Provavelmente estava com um discurso pronto para tentar me convencer de que eu havia me precipitado.

- Estamos jantando. Quer nos acompanhar? – perguntei enquanto retomava o meu lugar.

- Tio Rony! – James e Albus falaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Rony deu uma leve remexida no cabelo dos dois e sorriu antes de tomar um lugar à mesa. Impressionantemente ele negou o convite para jantar.

- Daqui a pouco os dois rapazes irão dormir, então você pode aguardar até lá? – fiz uma pergunta que soava mais como uma ordem. Não queria envolver os meninos nos meus problemas. Eles já terão o suficiente quando se derem conta do que aconteceu.

- Claro. E aí o que acharam da copa?

- _Maravelhoso!_ – Albus respondeu, falando uma das únicas palavras que ainda não conseguia pronunciar direito.

Depois de uma conversa e uma animada partida de snap explosivo os meninos finalmente foram dormir.

- E então? – eu quis saber.

- O que deu em você? – ele começou – Quero dizer, você pegou os meninos e o largou lá, simplesmente sem conversar ou tentar esclarecer nada?

- Rony a pergunta certa é "o que deu _nele?" _Pois foi ele quem não acreditou em mim. Por que diabos eu deveria tentar conversar com alguém que não quer saber o que eu tenho a dizer? Ele só sabe me acusar.

- Por que você tem dois filhos e deve zelar que eles cresçam bem. E por que você o ama.

- Ótimo! Agradeça a Hermione por mim, mas ela não precisava ter te mandado aqui para me dizer isso. – Essa é boa! Rony bancando o conselheiro matrimonial...

- Ela não sabe que eu estou aqui. – de fato ele não estava com a cara de quem estava mentindo ao afirmar isso. - Só estou tentando evitar um desastre. Por favor, tente conversar com ele. Espere tudo se acalmar e tente só dessa vez... Eu o vi hoje à tarde. Está devastado.

- Como você acha que_ eu_ estou me sentindo? Eu já dei chance para ele antes. Acho que cansei de ceder. Pouco me importa se ele está destruído. – Ele se calou por alguns momentos. Parecia ter enxergado que não me convenceria a ceder. Finalmente falou:

- Teimosa! Se precisar de ajuda não hesite em me chamar, irmãzinha. Eu estou do _seu_ lado.

- Não se preocupe. – sorri e antes que ele saísse me abraçou. Contive as lágrimas para não chorar na frente dele. Porém, quando fechei a porta não consegui segurar mais.

* H*&*G*

Éramos a notícia do mundo bruxo. Estávamos em todos os jornais e revistas do momento. Já havia passado um mês. Consegui esconder por uma semana e meia, até que perceberam que ela não voltava ao trabalho e nem os garotos para a escola. Minha cara não era das melhores quando retornei ao trabalho e logo foi fácil deduzir o que aconteceu. Sentia a falta deles como acho que sentiria falta do ar que respiro, caso ele acabasse. Quanto mais eu tentava me convencer de que tinha que esquecê-la, pior eu me sentia. Voltar do trabalho era doloroso, pois não iria ouvir James me contar o que fizera na escola, nem Al me mostrar seus desenhos, ansioso para que eu desse um beijo de aprovação. Não teria ela andando pela casa com os cabelos dançando nas costas, o perfume de rosas enchendo o meu nariz, os beijos...

- Sr Potter, há uma mulher do tribunal de bruxos aqui. Posso mandá-la entrar? – Dorothy quis saber.

- Sim, por favor. – alguns segundos depois uma senhora de uns quarenta anos, vestindo roupas cor de ametista, como eram as vestes do tribunal, adentrou a sala. Indiquei-lhe a cadeira na minha frente e ela começou.

- Boa tarde Sr. Potter. Sou Imelda Firth. O senhor está interessado em saber os trâmites para um divórcio e como recuperar os seus filhos, não é isso?

- Sim. Há um mês a min há esposa levou os meus meninos e desde então não consigo vê-los. Ela fez algum tipo de magia para que eu não pudesse encontra-los. Quero o divórcio o mais rápido possível e se não conseguir o direito de ficar com eles, quero pelo menos o direito de vê-los.

- Entendo. É de comum acordo a separação? O divórcio sai muito rápido desde que ambas as partes estejam interessadas.

- Acredito que sim. Há a possibilidade de tirar os meus filhos dela, definitivamente? Ela abandonou a casa e me traiu. É argumento o suficiente? – respirei fundo. Sabia que isso iria destruí-la, mas eu estava disposto a machucá-la. Muito.

- Não posso lhe dar garantias, Sr. Potter. A sra. Potter é a mãe e as mães ainda tem prioridade nas nossas leis.

- Não a chame assim. Não quero meu nome sendo usado por ela. Quero que abra os dois processos, sra. Firth. O mais rápido possível. Espero que sejam favoráveis a mim. Também espero contar com a sua discrição, já que a minha vida já foi suficiente exposta para esses desocupados.

- O senhor pode contar comigo.

Apertei a mão da mulher e observei enquanto ela saía. Estava começando outra guerra e esta seria a mais difícil que todas as que tive que lutar durante a minha vida.

* H*&*G*

Sra. Ginevra Potter

O Tribunal de Assuntos Familiares convoca a senhora a comparecer no dia 13 do mês corrente. O divórcio e a guarda dos senhores James e Albus Potter serão tratados neste dia. Sua presença é imprescindível, sob pena de ganho total de causa ao Sr. Harry Potter, caso a senhora não compareça. Apenas em caso de doença gravíssima é permitido o envio de um representante legal.

Atenciosamente,

Gwidion Lugh

Juiz do Tribunal de Assuntos Familiares. Ordem de Merlim, Segunda Classe.

Sentei na cama com a impressão de que alguém tinha me dado um forte empurrão. O divórcio era algo completamente previsível, mas brigar pela guarda dos meninos jamais havia passado na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que estava errada por não permitir que ele visse os dois, mas era apenas pelo tempo que eu achasse necessário castigá-lo. Eu iria acabar com isso, pelo bem de James e Al.

Minha barriga... Merlim... E agora? Já estava com três meses de gravidez e era perceptível que meu corpo mudara. Eu sempre fui muito magra e todas as vezes que fiquei grávida, no terceiro mês não dava para esconder.

Hermione era a única criatura que sabia do meu estado então só poderia pedir ajuda a ela. O problema é que ela também está grávida e prestes a dar a luz.

Ginevra, definitivamente você está perdida.

Ah... Ernie Macmillan. Ele não é meu amigo. É curandeiro. O que o torna mais capaz de me ajudar. Brilhante! Vou ao St. Mungus com as roupas mais folgadas que conseguir. Se Luna estiver de volta com certeza vai estar metida até o nariz com as pesquisas de novas poções, então poderei encontrá-la também. James e Al estavam em uma escola próxima da minha casa, logo eu teria apenas quatro horas para descobrir como disfarçar minha barriga. Todo o meu trabalho estava sendo realizado por correspondência, graças a Angelina, que foi muito solidária e convenceu Cavendish que era melhor assim. No início da semana eu sempre acabava a minha demanda.

- Ótimo! – Falei para mim mesma enquanto observava o resultado do meu disfarce. Era a primeira vez que ia a Londres desde o fatídico dia. Estava ansiosa e temerosa. Não queria encontrá-lo antes que fosse obrigada a isso. Fui de carro até a estrada mais deserta possível e depois acionei o botão de voo. Em quarenta minutos estava em Londres entrando no St. Mungus. Respirei fundo e andei de cabeça erguida. Afinal, eu não era culpada. Foi inevitável perceber que os olhares se lançavam para mim, desconfiados, zombeteiros, irritantes. Mas algum dia eu teria de enfrentá-los.

- Preciso falar com Ernie Macmillan. Ele se encontra? – perguntei a mocinha da recepção que me olhava com azedume.

- Um minuto. Vou verificar. – ela olhou uma espécie de tela que tinha a função parecida com a do relógio da minha mãe. – Não, Sra. Potter. Ele está de viagem.

- Srta. Weasley, por favor. – não gostei de ser chamada por um nome que não é mais meu. Doeu no centro das minhas feridas. – A Srta. Luna Lovegood se encontra?

Ela olhou novamente e respondeu mais rápido dessa vez.

- Ela está passando pelas portas principais do hospital. Aguarde-a aqui, por favor, _Srta Weasley_.

Segundos depois Luna entrou em meu campo de visão, animadíssima.

- Oh, Gina! Como vai? Ou devo dizer, como vão? – o olhar profundo e curioso dela já havia entendido que eu falava por duas pessoas agora.

- Bem. Como soube? – já deveria ter me acostumado com o grande senso perceptivo dela, mas não consigo.

- Seu rosto muda um pouco e você fica com a mão na barriga toda hora. Vamos conversar em minha salinha.

Segui Luna por alguns corredores até que chegamos em uma sala apertada e cheia de ervas esquisitas. O cheiro me fez enjoar um pouco. Fui direto ao ponto.

- Eu vim aqui para pedir ajuda ao Ernie, mas ele não está. Espero que você possa me ajudar.

- Farei o possível.

- Tenho que comparecer a uma audiência semana que vem e Harry não sabe que estou grávida de novo. E nem merece saber. Então eu preciso de algo para esconder minha barriga. – falar o nome dele depois de tanto tempo foi como tirar espinhos dos meus lábios.

- Gina, ele tem que saber. Isso não está certo. – Luna estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que não está certo é ele me chamar de mentirosa e acreditar em uma foto maldita. Luna, por favor, ele pode tirar os meninos de mim nessa audiência. Como acha que vou me sentir se ele tirar esse bebê também?

- Um simples feitiço de confusão não resolve. Eu tenho uma poção que faz você ficar com a aparência que desejar. Não sei se grávidas podem tomar, mas vou tentar te ajudar.

- Muito obrigada mesmo!

Continuamos conversando sobre outros assuntos durante meia hora e depois eu voltei correndo para casa. Enquanto o carro subia tive a impressão de tê-lo visto andando rapidamente por uma rua qualquer. Desviei o olhar e continuei o meu caminho. Para longe dele.


	12. Olhos Vermelhos pt2

**12. OLHOS VERMELHOS PT 2**

- Você deve tomar uma hora antes de encontrar com ele e duas horas depois deve reforçar a dose, caso a audiência dure muito tempo. – Luna explicava sobre a poção da ilusão. – Rolf assegurou que não tem problema nenhum, já que vários testes foram feitos.

- Acho melhor testar antes. Faz muito tempo que não vou a Toca. Seria uma ótima ocasião, não acha? – em hipótese algum a eu poderia correr o risco dessa poção falhar na audiência.

- Gina, você não deve tomar a poção tantas vezes. Rolf deixou claro que não há riscos desde que não haja superdose.

- Ok. Quem diabos é Rolf? Você anda saindo com um cara e nem me diz nada? – já era a quinta vez que ela mencionava esse tal Rolf na conversa. Aí tinha coisa.

- Não... – ela falou com o rosto avermelhado – Rolf Scamander é só meu colega de pesquisa. Ele é neto de Newt Scamander e é um brilhante naturalista. Só isso.

- Ah tá. E você está caidinha por ele. Só isso.

- Ele... não... Gina... ele não olharia para uma boba como eu. – ela falou com um tom distante e triste na voz.

- Não seja ridícula! Só se ele fosse muito idiota para ignorar uma mulher incrível como você.

Ela sorriu e ficou com os olhos perdidos por alguns instantes.

- Não faça nenhuma bobagem com essa poção. Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Prometo que só usarei quando necessário. Declare-se para esse Rolf, por favor! – ela sorriu e nos abraçamos antes que ela saísse. Devia fazer isso mais vezes, pois sempre que conversava com alguém me sentia melhor e Luna dobrava essa sensação. Sempre nos demos muito bem e ela não insistia em falar nele.

Talvez minhas feridas estivessem começando a se fechar, pois já não chorava mais e a falta que ele me fazia não doía tanto. Não estava feliz por isso. Em meus sonhos infantis achei que meu bruxo encantado e eu seríamos felizes para sempre.

*H*&*G*

- James, por favor, precisamos chegar logo na Toca. – tentava apressar James. Em vão. Ultimamente estava tendo problemas em conseguir que ele me obedecesse e algumas vezes ele fazia questão de dizer coisas do tipo 'papai não faria assim' 'se papai estivesse aqui'. Doía, mas isso me faria mais forte. Talvez algum dia ele entenda o significado do que está acontecendo agora e fique do meu lado. Depois de muito lutar, consegui chegar à Toca. Quase gritei com todos aqueles olhares de piedade, inclusive de mamãe, que estava mais grudenta e preocupada que o normal. No fim das contas me isolei no meu antigo quarto com o Profeta Diário do dia, para me distrair com as palavras cruzadas. Quando acabei e virei para a parte dos obtuários, deparei-me com uma propaganda: "Malfoy & Greengrass advocacia mudou de endereço. Agora estamos mais perto do Ministério da Magia: Baker St com Melcombe St. S/N, marque seu horário."

Morgana das Fadas! É isso! Eu preciso de Draco Malfoy comigo no dia da audiência. Bem, na verdade eu precisava convencê-lo a ficar com meu caso. Não poderia ter pensado em maneira melhor de irritar Harry e ainda ganhar a causa, pois pelo que ouvi falar Malfoy era muito bom no que fazia. Imediatamente mandei uma coruja marcando para amanhã o mais cedo possível. Tinha que dar certo. Quando voltei para casa, mal consegui dormir de tamanha ansiedade e no outro dia, enfim estava eu na sala de espera para convencer Draco Malfoy a me ajudar.

- A senhora já pode entrar. - a secretária anunciou. A sala era ampla, com uma decoração bastante minimalista e sem nenhuma extravagância de cobras desenhadas em lugar algum, ou coisas verdes e prata. O tempo da escola estava mesmo superado. Sentei na cadeira de couro em frente a mesa e aguardei Malfoy por alguns minutos. Ele saiu de uma porta de inter-conexão, que escondia a lareira, ainda limpando-se da fuligem. Não mudara tanto, desde a última vez que o vira. O cabelo recuava pouco a pouco e estava menos magro que antes. No mais, os olhos continuavam frios e o rosto com a mesma expressão sarcástica de sempre.

- Devo dizer que estou surpreso com sua visita, Weasley. - falou enquanto dirigia-se a própria cadeira.

- Não entendo o porquê. Dizem que você é o melhor advogado de Londres, eu estou precisando de um, tenho dinheiro o suficiente para deixar aos meus netos, não há motivo para surpresas.

- A que devo a honra?

- Acredito que você saiba que estou me divorciando. Essa parte está completamente tranquila. O problema é que meu ex marido quer a guarda dos meus filhos e isso eu não vou permitir.

- É impossível ficar imune as fofocas do Semanário, sei o que dizem que aconteceu. Mas não vejo por que eu deveria pegar esse caso.

- Com certeza há advogados brigando para ter o 'privilégio' de estar dentro do caso do Santo Potter e sua esposa malvada e infiel... Vamos, isso tudo é no mínimo interessante. - Santo Potter... fundo do baú.

- Nunca fui dado a fofocas, Weasley. Não vejo o que de interessante isso poderia ter.

- Mas sempre foi dado a irritar, atrapalhar, machucar e muitas outras coisas, o meu ex marido e a minha família. Você vai perder a chance única de poder vence-lo em um jogo limpo?

- Eu não tenho mais quinze anos. As coisas mudaram.

- Que ótimo que todos nós somos adultos e tratamos de negócios civilizadamente. Eu estou te oferecendo um negócio. Vou pagar bem. Isso é tudo. Eu preciso ficar com meus filhos, como toda mãe comum.

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns momentos e retrucou.

- Eu preciso pensar se quero me meter com vocês de novo.

- Não há o que pensar. A audiência é na próxima segunda.

Fomos interrompidos por uma mulher morena, de cabelo longo solto, aparentando a mesma idade que eu, saindo da porta da lareira. Ela parerceu não notar minha presença e desatou a falar.

-Scorp não queria ficar na escola hoje. A culpa é toda sua. Não devia falar que a professora é idiota na frente dele.

Antes que ela continuasse ele interrompeu.

- Tori! Essa é Gina Weasley. Esttá querendo contratar nossos serviços. Talvez você pudesse ficar com o caso dela.

Ela acabou de limpar a fuligem das mãos e falou comigo com um sorriso no rosto.

-Muito prazer. Talvez tenhamos nos cruzado por Hogwarts. Astoria Malfoy, ou Greengrass naquela época.

- O prazer é meu.

Ela sentou ao lado de Malfoy. Uma ponta de inveja tomou conta de mim. Era visível o quanto eles eram felizes e no meu conto de fadas o cara mau não deveria ser feliz com uma mocinha linda e agradável como Astoria.

- Suponho que seja sobre o divórcio. Desculpe, mas foi um assunto muito ouvido nos últimos tempos.

- Sem problema. Não é sobre o divórcio. É sobre a guarda dos meus filhos. Por mim a questão da separação está acertada, mas eu não abro mão dos meus filhos.

- Entendo. Mas eu não costumo trabalhar com esse tipo de caso. Vamos avaliar a possibilidade. - ela falou com receio que eu não fosse entender.

- Eu preciso da resposta urgente. A audiência já é semana que vem.

- Não tenho certeza se devo aceitar o seu caso. Não é pelo fato de normalmente não trabalharmos com isso. É por ser você. Nós precisamos pensar um pouco. Avaliar as possibilidades. Hoje a noite enviaremos uma coruja com a resposta. - Astoria respondeu com calma no tom de voz, tentando me fazer entender o que estava em jogo. Decidi não argumentar mais.

- Obrigada, de qualquer forma. Até logo.

- Até. - responderam em uníssono.

As horas que se seguiram foram atormentadas. Eu tinha que trabalhar com a possibilidade de estar sozinha no dia do julgamento. Milhares de discursos passaram em minha cabeça. Nem sequer meu trabalho eu consegui fazer direito. Aquele maldito Semanário havia arruinado meu casamento e eu estava com medo que aruinasse a minha vida inteira tirando os meus meninos e o bebê que ainda nem nasceu.

Já passava das oito e eu estava auxiliando os meninos nas tarefas escolares. Uma coruja branca entrou pela janela aberta da sala e jogou uma carta no meu colo. Com o símbolo do escritório dos Malfoy. Abri ansiosamente a carta.

_Agradeça a Astoria por isso. Amanhã você deve encontrá-la pela manhã e fazer a defesa._

_D. Malfoy._

Quase gritei de alegria. Então eu consegui! Meu plano de chegar sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento e irritar Harry ao extremo estava caminhando perfeitamente. Hoje eu dormiria tranquila, pois não seria uma suposta traidora do herói da humanidade, sozinha.

Na manhã seguinte encontrei Astoria Malfoy para acertarmos tudo. Afinal faltava menos de uma semana. Fui a uma praça perto da minha casa e a trouxe comigo, pois a proteção contra intrusos ainda não fora tirada.

- Obrigada por ter aceitado meu caso. - iniciei a conversa.

- Achei que você não encontraria alguém que não quisesse tirar proveito de sua fama. Foi dessa forma que convenci Draco. Bem, no fundo ele ainda tem aquela ideia infantil de competição contra o... - ela hesitou em falar o nome dele, mas ao perceber minha tranquilidade continuou. - Harry Potter.

- Homens... Nunca crescem realmente. Vamos entrar. Pode ficar a vontade. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Obrigada.

Luna havia me recomendado milhões de vezes que não tomasse a poção com frequência. Eu estava em dúvida se trocava de roupa ou tomava a poção. Afinal, Astoria tinha um filho e conseguiria reconhecer uma mulher grávida. Depois de alguns segundos achei melhor vestir roupas folgadas. Não queria prejudicar minha criança.

- Pronto. O que precisamos fazer? - perguntei enquanto servia chá e biscoitos de gengibre.

- Primeiro, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas íntimas. É essencial para o conhecimento do caso.

- Ok. - estava começando a agradecer o fato de não ser Malfoy me fazendo as tais perguntas.

- Em que circunstância se deu a sua saída de casa? Ela foi pacífica? As crianças estavam por perto?

Contei a ela o que se passou naquele dia como se fossemos velhas amigas. Ela ouviu e anotou algumas coisas. Em alguns momentos me interrompeu avisando que seria necessário usar alguma coisa no argumento. Após duas horas de conversa tínhamos uma defesa. E eu tinha desabafado sobre aquele fatídico dia para alguém com quem cruzei algumas vezes na adolescência. Apesar disso eu estava aliviada. Não haveria necessidade de mentir ou aumentar alguma coisa. A verdade era forte o suficiente em meu favor. Levei a bandeja do chá de volta para cozinha. Meus olhos que antes viam tudo perfeitamente, escureceram. Minhas mãos fraquejaram e a bandeja caiu, fazendo um som estridente de vidro quebrado e talheres contra o chão.

Quando acordei estava no sofá com as roupas semi-retiradas. Astoria segurava um pano embebido em álcool e me olhava preocupada.

- Você está grávida. Alguém sabe disso?

- N. não - articulei mal as palavras. Meu cérebro não tinha oxigênio o suficiente.

- Merlim! Isso muda tudo, Ginevra. Você tem que contar para ele.

- Não, p, por favor. Ele vai me acusar. Vai insinuar que esse bebê não é dele. Eu... não suportaria que tirassem ela de mim.

- Você não vai poder esconder a barriga por muito tempo. Não acha melhor mencionarmos a sua gravidez? Afinal você já estava grávida quando tudo aconteceu, não é? Está com três meses, certo?

- Sim... Vamos deixar tudo como está, por favor. - depois de argumentar várias vezes com Astoria, consegui convencê-la de que não há mais sentimentos e que eu quero deixar tudo dessa exata maneira.

O Ministério da Magia jamais parecera tão frio e com milhares de olhos me observando. Eu estava impecável em meu vestido vermelho e sapatos pretos de salto bem alto, com solado vermelho (N/A sou apaixonada por Louboutin). Minha barriga saliente estava devidamente disfarçada e eu tinha passado alguns dias treinando minha expressão de frieza. Nada poderia dar errado hoje. Eu sentei fora da sala de audiência com uma narração de um jogo nas mãos. Era seguro fingir que trabalhava para evitar qualquer conversa, caso Harry aparecesse muito cedo. Dez minutos antes fui convidada a entrar na sala. Harry já estava lá. Engoli seco e continuei. Ele estava diferente. Os olhos estavam frios e inexpressivos, a barba por fazer e o cabelo mal cuidado.

- Bom dia a todos. Estou aguardando meu advogado. Ele já está praticamente aqui. - não esperei resposta e sentei no lugar que estava reservado para mim. Poucos minutos depois, Malfoy e Astoria chegaram. Fiz questão de levantar os olhos rapidamente para Harry. Ele estava chocado, mas disfarçou o espanto. O juiz deu início à audiência.

- A corte está reunida hoje para tratar de dois processos abertos pelo Sr. Harry James Potter, solicitando o divórcio com a então Sra. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter e a guarda dos senhores James e Albus Potter, filhos menores do casal. Por acreditar que é do consenso das partes o divórcio, trataremos primeiro deste caso. Há alguma objeção que a senhora queira fazer ou algo que queira reclamar para este caso? - perguntou o Juiz se dirigindo a mim.

- Nenhuma objeção. Onde eu assino? - minha voz estava fria e minha postura idem. Apesar de estar com o coração acelerado e com as emoções a mil eu não demonstrava nada.

- Peço que a senhora leia tudo o que está escrito antes de assinar. - a velha esquisita, advogada do Harry falou, entregando os papéis.

- Com certeza – comecei a ler. Era um documento extenso, levaria algum tempo.

_Ela estava terrivelmente bela. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Não seria capaz de dizer o que, mas ela estava linda. E fria. Como jamais a vi antes. Achei que ela estaria devastada, pois era isso que Ron e Hermione vinham tentando me dizer durante esses dois meses de separação. Tive a impressão de que ficar longe de mim estava fazendo um enorme bem para ela. Quase avancei no pescoço de Malfoy quando o vi. Sabia que ela havia feito isso para me descontrolar, mas não iria dar-lhe esse gosto. Estava empenhado em não demonstrar a dor que eu estava sentindo por ter que fazer tudo isso. Acho que estava tendo sucesso. _

_Meus filhos. Devia focar apenas nos garotos, eles são a parte mais importante da minha vida. Era neles que eu devia pensar. Ela estava com os olhos baixos lendo os papéis que poriam um fim no nosso casamento. Os lábios estavam entreabertos e em algum momento ela molhou com a ponta da língua. Eu respirei fundo. Ah Merlim, como eu queria que ao assinar esses malditos papéis tudo o que eu ainda sinto fosse embora. Não era fácil. Jamais seria. _

_- Ótimo. Aqui estão os papéis. Não tenho nenhuma objeção a fazer. Meus advogados falarão das exigências da outra parte da audiência. _

_Não me contive e olhei para ela, enquanto ela falava. Parecia que ela estava esperando isso a vida toda. Ela falava de uma forma tão seca e natural que comecei a duvidar se tudo o que ela disse sentir realmente seria verdade. _

_- Desde o dia que a Srta Weasley deixou a casa onde viveu durante sete anos com o Sr Potter, o mesmo não tem visto os dois filhos, uma vez que ela levou os dois e colocou um feitiço para que ele não pudesse encontrá-los. Um pai não pode ser proibido de ver seus filhos, principalmente sendo eles tão novos. Tem apenas seis e três anos. Isso prejudica a educação deles. – Imelda Firth, minha advogada, começou o argumento da petição de guarda. – Além disso, a vida leviana que os jornais demonstram que a Srta tem levado não é um bom exemplo para crianças. _

_Malfoy tomou a palavra. Droga! Por que eu tinha que olhar para a cara daquela doninha desgraçada em um momento como esse?_

_- Minha cliente, a Srta Weasley, jamais teve a intenção de proibir que o Sr Potter visse os filhos. Acontece que ele preferiu acusa-la sem provas na frente das crianças, além de utilizar palavras de baixo calão, e isso, minha cara colega, é realmente prejudicial a educação das crianças. Não se pode levar em consideração o que uma revista como o Semanário das Bruxas publica. Toda pessoa com bom senso sabe que a revista vive de escândalos e mentiras. Voltando a questão: estamos propondo que o Sr Potter visite seus filhos de forma programada._

_- Eu quero a guarda deles. Visitas programadas estão fora de questão. – eu falei. Não iria deixar meus filhos com ela._

_- Meritíssimo, como vou dormir em paz sabendo que meus filhos estão nas mãos de uma babá qualquer durante a noite? Este senhor não tem condições de cuidar de duas crianças tão pequenas. Aurores são solicitados no meio da noite. O que vai ser dos meninos então? Ficarão sozinhos. Eu posso cuidar deles melhor que ninguém, pois sou a mãe e meu trabalho, devido a circunstâncias excepcionais, está sendo realizado em casa. – droga, ela tinha um argumento poderoso, eu pensei. E de fato, era inegável que meus filhos não poderiam ter mãe melhor que ela. _

_- Continuando – Malfoy voltou a falar – O Sr Potter deve se comprometer de que não vai importunar a Srta Weasley em sua residência e que sempre que tiver visitas irá buscar James e Albus Potter no local programado, estando completamente fora de questão que esse lugar seja a casa da srta Weasley. _

_Ótimo. Essa era boa! Eu agora era um criminoso ou alguém com doença contagiosa grave, que não poderia pisar na casa da puríssima srta Weasley. Olhei para ela rapidamente e respirei fundo. Dessa vez, de raiva. _

_A audiência prosseguiu com a série de exigências insanas que Gina e Malfoy haviam inventado. Uma hora depois o juiz pediu recesso de meia hora, para dar a sentença._

_Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto. Eu parecia mais velho do que realmente era. Depois que ela foi embora eu envelheci dez anos. Se eu conseguisse ao menos ser um pouco normal já teria saído com uma mulher ou duas. No entanto sempre que cogitava essa hipótese eu travava. Não conseguia colocar outra mulher na cabeça. Gina havia tomado conta dela para sempre. Ao menos era o que parecia. Minha pouca paz foi perturbada por Malfoy. Tentei ignorá-lo, mas uma pergunta insistia em martelar na minha cabeça._

_- Por que você está aqui? _

_- Não é óbvio? Sua ex-mulher me contratou e eu estou prestando serviços. É o que todo advogado faz. – ele respondeu com desdém._

_- Você simplesmente podia ter dito não e seguido sua vida sem precisar cruzar comigo. Porém, você está aqui. Por quê?_

_- Por que eu não podia perder a oportunidade de dizer o quanto você é um idiota. Caramba! Acreditar em uma revista de fofocas de quinta categoria... Há um problema sério com vocês, heróis..._

_- Bela forma de me agradecer por ter salvo sua vida... – não gostava de jogar na cara das pessoas o que tinha feito por elas, mas Malfoy merecia._

_- Estou agradecendo, na verdade. Estou fazendo o favor de te abrir os olhos. Eu não iria simplesmente acusar minha esposa de coisas levianas se não tivesse provas. E mesmo que eu a visse com outro cara, iria querer saber o motivo antes de matar os dois. Juramos fidelidade com laços mágicos. Eu não quebraria tão fácil. _

_- Você não entende... _

_- Não. É você quem não entende e é por isso que vai perder muita coisa. Adeus. _

_Era o que me faltava. Malfoy tentando me dar lição de moral. _

- Como está se sentindo? – Astoria quis saber.

- Bem. Vou ficar ótima quando aquele juiz der a guarda dos meninos para mim.

- E a poção? Está fazendo algum efeito estranho?

- Não. Tudo nos conformes. – era estranho conversar com ela. Eu queria tentar encontrar alguma coisa ruim sobre ela, mas não conseguia. Na minha cabeça, alguém que possui desejos sexuais e sentimentos por Draco Malfoy não podia ser bom. Astoria, no entanto, era adorável.

- A causa é sua. Tenho certeza. Conseguimos ter um bom argumento e seu ex esposo não parecia estar bem equilibrado.

- Espero que você esteja certa. – respirei fundo e me peguei acariciando minha barriga. Rapidamente retirei a mão. Não podia dar essa bobeira.

- Acho que eu morreria se tirassem Scorpius de mim. – ela desabafou. – Não conseguiria lidar muito bem com essa situação, nem me imagino brigando sério com aquele cabeça dura. Você é muito forte, Ginevra.

- Obrigada. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Quando você e o Malfoy começaram a, bem, namorar? Hogwarts?

- Ah, não. Mal nos falávamos na escola. Sou um ano mais nova que você, ou seja, dois a menos que ele e não passava de uma pirralha para aquele adolescente irritante que ele era. Ele costumava sair com Daphne, minha irmã. Mas antes da guerra ela foi para a França e não voltou mais. Casou-se com um francês. Encontramo-nos de novo em um curso sobre direito de criaturas mágicas, quatro anos atrás. Só casamos por que eu estava grávida e nossos pais obrigaram. Mas tem sido divertido.

Olhei-a com cara de espanto.

- Rebeldia sempre foi o meu lema... – ela riu. – Meu pai não continuou muito amigo de Lucius Malfoy quando toda aquela coisa com Voldemort ficou clara. Ele quase enfartou quando soube da minha gravidez.

- A audiência vai voltar. – Malfoy chegou perto de onde estávamos para avisar.

O clima estava tenso na sala. O juiz começou a falar.

- Entendemos afinal que as duas crianças em questão são muito jovens para ficar longe da mãe. Logo, a guarda fica com a Srta. Weasley. O Sr. Potter tem direito a visitar os filhos quando quiser desde que previamente avise a Srta. Weasley de sua intenção. O local para a busca das crianças não deverá ser em suas casas, em hipótese alguma. Este tribunal sugere que definam um local agora, para evitarmos confusões futuras. Caso alguma das partes não esteja de acordo com a decisão poderá recorrer em uma semana e ter outra audiência, agora com a presença da criança mais velha.

Respirei fundo para não gritar de felicidade. Eu tinha que definir um local para deixar os meninos o mais longe da minha casa. O único que veio à minha cabeça foi a Toca.

- Acho que a casa dos meus pais é um bom local para deixar e buscar os meninos. Não tenho mais nada a declarar. – falei. Olhei rapidamente para Astoria e ela sorriu para mim.

- Ok. A casa dos seus pais. – Harry olhou para mim e falou diretamente comigo pela primeira vez em meses.

- Sessão encerrada. – baque – O martelo foi batido no apoio de madeira. Acabou.

Eu já estava quase fora do Ministério quando alguém tocou meu ombro. Virei rapidamente. Era Harry.

- Aproveitando que você ainda está aqui eu quero ficar com os garotos durante dois dias pelo menos. Estou de folga. Deixe-os lá na Toca ou me diga onde fica a escola deles que eu mesmo vou buscá-los.

Ele falou tão rápido que mal respirava entre as palavras. Minha postura de frieza rapidamente veio a tona.

- Não é necessário você ir buscá-los. Hoje à tarde estarão na Toca. Por favor peça para mamãe me avisar quando você devolvê-los. É só isso? – questionei com desdém.

- Sim. Falarei com sua mãe. Até logo.

- Até. – girei os calcanhares e fui até o carro. Dez minutos depois o efeito da poção passou. Mas antes disso uma crise de lágrimas tomou conta de mim. Acabou. Para sempre.

* H*&*G*

O tempo se arrastava desde a audiência. Harry não recorreu. Acho que o fato de James ter que participar deve tê-lo parado. Não era justo colocá-lo nesse tipo de sofrimento. Apesar disso, Hermione já havia dado à luz Hugo e obrigatoriamente tive que gastar algum tempo dividindo o mesmo recinto que Harry. Por sorte meu novo sobrinho nasceu no último mês que eu ainda poderia tomar a poção para esconder a barriga. A partir dos seis meses, minha menina estaria grande demais e nenhuma poção conseguiria escondê-la. Fiquei extremamente feliz quando tive certeza de que era uma menina. Luna gastou horas comigo no centro de Cardiff comprando coisas para bebês.

Em casa os meninos estavam melhores, pois Harry sempre os via. Para esconder minha barriga deles eu tinha que lançar um feitiço de confusão. Este não funciona muito bem com adultos, mas perfeitamente com crianças.

Meu trabalho estava sendo feito normalmente e com o tempo as revistas pararam de me achar assunto interessante para publicação. Tudo estava correndo exatamente como devia. Exceto pelo fato de Harry não fazer a menor ideia de que ia ser pai outra vez.

- Você tem que contar para ele, Gina. Vai deixar para quando ela nascer? – Luna me perguntava.

- Só não sei por onde começar e nem como falar. Espere mais um pouco. – e essa espera me levou ao oitavo mês de gravidez morando com duas crianças menores de dez anos, sem ter a quem chamar quando necessário.

Luna prometeu que ficaria comigo até o parto, mas teve que viajar a trabalho quando estava no meio do sétimo mês e ainda não conseguira voltar. Eu estava pesada, quase sem conseguir andar e sozinha. Só tinha um celular comigo para ligar para Luna se precisasse urgentemente, mas eu duvidava que ela conseguisse usar aquilo.

Para sair de casa eu não disfarçava muito a barriga. Agora apostava em disfarces faciais. Era necessário sair pelo menos duas vezes ao dia.

* H*&*G*

Apesar de ser março e de teoricamente o inverno ter acabado, nevava muito. Era incomum nevar daquele jeito naquela época. Acho que eu tinha vestido dez roupas e ainda sentia frio. Tive que ir buscar alguns remédios trouxas para dar a James, que estava muito doente, até que Percy viesse com poções curativas. Para a minha sorte, Percy concordou em manter minha gravidez em segredo e estava me ajudando sempre que podia.

Já nas escadas da frente da minha casa eu escorreguei na lama e caí. Minha cabeça bateu na cerca e minhas costas foram ao chão com tamanha força que eu achava que havia partido em pequenos pedaços. Não conseguia me mover. Não tinha ninguém na rua e as únicas pessoas na minha casa eram James e Albus. Meu braço direito, quase paralisado, conseguiu alcançar a varinha e eu lancei um feitiço em minha garganta.

- Albus venha aqui fora, meu amor. Rápido. – minha voz saiu tão alta que eu tinha esperanças de que algum vizinho ouvisse e me socorresse. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele viesse ao meu encontro.

- Meu filho, eu não consigo me mover. Por favor, pegue o meu celular e traga aqui, rápido. Está na mesa de centro.

Ele parecia aterrorizado, mas me obedeceu. Trouxe o celular o mais rápido que pôde.

Disquei para Luna, com esperanças de que ela atendesse rápido.

Caixa Postal.

Por favor, Luna. Atende... Meu corpo inteiro doía. Minha barriga também dava sinais. Minha menina não parava de mexer.

Segunda vez.

Terceira vez.

Nada.

- Mamãe e se eu chamasse o papai? Ele tem um negócio como esse e deixou o número para eu falar quando quiser. – Albus falou.

Se eu permanecesse ali era certo que morreria de frio. Por outro lado, se eu chamasse Harry ele certamente me mataria por não ter dito nada. Como meu cérebro não funciona perfeitamente no frio, falei a primeira coisa que surgiu na minha mente.

- Traga o tal número.

Segundos depois eu estava ligando para Harry.

- Alô? – ele atendeu.

- Harry, por favor, me ajude, eu devo ter quebrado a coluna, não consigo me mover. – falei de uma vez.

- Gina?

- Sim. Por favor. James está doente. Não há ninguém aqui. Se não vier logo a coisa pode ficar mais grave do que imagina.

- Ok. Mas eu não faço a menor ideia de onde você mora, lembra? – ele respondeu rispidamente.

- Cardiff. Você sabe. Minha casa. Logo.

- Estou a caminho.

Agora era esperar a bomba explodir. Espero que pelo menos minha filha saia ilesa.

* H*&*G*

N/A Olá meus amores,

Desculpa a demora. Eu não estava satisfeita com o capítulo. O próximo será o último e teremos um epílogo bem fofo. Não se enganem... Nada será como parece, mas acredito que irão adorar o final. O título do próximo capítulo será 'Curando'...

Beijos e obrigada a todos!

Larissa.


	13. Curando

**Curando**

_Não sei realmente o que deu em Gina para me chamar do nada. Já havia passado cinco meses do divórcio e agora nos tratávamos cordialmente, pelo menos. Eu conseguia ficar no mesmo recinto que ela sem me sentir mal ou desconfortável. Estava, enfim, me acostumando. _

_Fiz uma chave de portal para um local próximo a casa dela em Cardiff. Alguns metros depois podia vê-la caída no chão. A única coisa que não entendi foi aquele monte avolumado em cima da barriga dela._

_Coisa que ficou bem clara quando eu me aproximei. Minha primeira reação foi congelar, sem ter o que dizer, pois não acreditava no que os meus olhos estavam constatando. Minutos depois despertei. Havia uma mulher GRÁVIDA caída na neve. Minha ex-mulher grávida, caída próximo aos meus pés. Ela estava tremendo e mal conseguia respirar direito, parecendo inconsciente. Os lábios estavam roxos de frio e o rosto muito branco. Tirei-a do chão movendo-a muito pouco, pois parecia que ela havia quebrado a coluna. Quando entrei na casa e finalmente coloquei-a em uma cama que conjurei e Albus veio ao meu encontro grintando._

_- Papai! James está morrendo na cama. O nariz dele não para de escorrer. Mamãe vai ficar boa? Por que ela não está falando nada? Ela vai morrer também?_

_- Albus, não diga bobagens. Ele só está com muita gripe. Eu vou ficar bem. – ela falou com a voz muito fraca. _

_- Por que não vai cuidar dele, enquanto eu conserto a coluna da sua mãe? – sugeri e ele prontamente atendeu. _

_- Por que não me disse nada? Aliás, parece que ninguém está a par disso tudo, não? Tenho certeza de que anda se escondendo de todo mundo. – eu estava furioso, mesmo vendo-a muito fraca, não me contive._

_- E por que eu teria que dizer alguma coisa a você? Para ouvir que o bebê não era seu ou para você tentar toma-lo de mim quando descobrisse o contrário? – ela parecia nervosa._

_- Não seja ridícula. Eu não faria isso. Com quantos meses está? Oito?_

_- Sim. Se quiser já pode ir. Luna deve ter recebido as minhas ligações e Percy já está a caminho. Não morrerei mais de frio, infelizmente para você, não será dessa vez que ficará com os meninos. Mas sua filha também não morrerá. – ela falou baixinho com a voz muito fraca, mas pude perceber o desgosto. Tenho certeza de que se pudesse se mover teria me posto dali para fora._

_- É uma menina? – não consegui conter a alegria. Sempre quis ter uma menina. Lily... Como minha mãe._

_- Sim. Agora que já sabe, mando um aviso quando ela estiver nascendo. Se quiser pode alardear para meio mundo também. Pode ir embora. Obrigada por ter vindo e me tirado do frio. Percy já estava a caminho daqui com remédios para James, então não será necessário você perder o seu tempo aqui. – ela parecia desconfortável. Não me olhava nos olhos direito. Sentei na cama, próximo a barriga dela. _

* H*&*G*

Tinha sido menos trágico do que eu imaginara. Mas era extremamente embaraçoso o fato de ele estar com a mão em minha barriga e o bebê não parar de mexer um instante. Minhas costas doíam muito e isso dificultava a minha respiração. No entanto eu fiz todos os esforços para tirá-lo dali. Não adiantou. Ele estava furioso comigo. Mas estava mais feliz que furioso. Os olhos dele expressavam isso. Não conseguia olhar direito. Sentia-me completamente vulnerável.

- Ok. Eu não quero brigar com você. Não nesse estado. – ele falou. – Mas quando ela nascer você vai ter que me explicar por que escondeu minha filha e todo o resto.

- Eu não tenho que te explicar nada. Não temos mais nenhum vínculo, nenhuma dívida, nada. – respondi grosseira. Cada palavra que eu falava era uma pontada de dor nas costas. Eu já estava começando a me assustar.

- Não temos nenhum vínculo? Você ficou maluca? Nós temos dois e mais um a caminho.

- Temos filhos. Isso não me obriga a te explicar nada.

- Você já sabia estava grávida, quando...? – sabia que ele estava se referindo ao fatídico dia em que eu saí de casa.

- Sim. Desde o dia que voltei da viagem. Aquele desmaio era gravidez. Mas achei que você não merecia saber naquele momento, por ter sido tão estúpido comigo.

Ele levantou da cama e ficou andando de um lado a outro do quarto.

- Se eu soubesse... Não teria deixado... Não teria... Ido... – ele falou, confuso.

- Se você soubesse, talvez tivesse me dado ouvidos e fingido que confiava em mim. Foi melhor assim. Não seria por mim que você agiria diferente. Seria pelo bebê. Do que adiantaria? Eu estaria vivendo com minha felicidade de plástico até agora e no primeiro momento que não tivesse mais bebê em minha barriga você começaria com aquela bobagem de desconfiança. Obrigada! Estou melhor assim. – meus olhos queimavam de raiva. E agora todas as partes do meu corpo doíam. Estava com medo de entrar em trabalho de parto um mês antes do previsto.

Antes que a conversa se prolongasse mais, Percy chegou.

- O que houve? – ele quis saber, preocupado.

- Eu escorreguei na lama e caí. Acho que quebrei minha coluna inteira. Tentei chamar Luna, mas ela não atendeu.

- Ah, entendi. – ele falou olhando para Harry. – Se quiser pode ir. Eu cuido dela.

- Não. Vou levá-la ao St. Mungus com você. Não adianta tentar me expulsar. – Harry respondeu com firmeza. - E depois, James também está doente. Você é só um para cuidar de dois doentes.

- Você concorda com isso? – Percy perguntou. Ele era o único dos meus irmãos que não era muito 'fã' de Harry desde o começo. E foi o único que eu sabia que guardaria o segredo, bastava apenas pedir.

- Eu não estou em condições de discutir. Só me leve embora antes que eu m-m-morra... – a dor não me deixava falar direito. Lutei para não desmaiar, pois achava que seria pior se isso acontecesse.

Ao chegar ao hospital minha consciência estava fraca e essa sensação fazia todas as dores adormecerem. A última conversa que tive antes de dormir profundamente foi com Ernest Macmillian.

- Tomou alguma poção durante a gravidez?

- Sim. Para esconder a barriga e os fortificantes de sempre. – respondi em um fio de voz.

- Quem lhe forneceu a primeira poção?

- Luna Lovegood.

- Você vai dormir profundamente e quando acordar provavelmente terá um bebê em seus braços. Acho que não conseguiremos mantê-la até os nove meses em seu útero.

- Só faça toda essa dor ir embora e traga minha menina para mim. – eu pedi. Aos poucos os olhos fecharam e eu não vi, ouvi ou senti mais nada.

* H*&*G*

**(A partir daqui é narrado pelo Harry, como é uma parte muito grande, não vou colocar em itálico).**

Já fazia uma hora que os curandeiros levaram Gina para a sala de cirurgia. Disseram-me que tentariam manter o bebê até os nove meses, mas eu não deveria esperar que conseguissem. Minha filha estava bem. O único problema era a mãe dela e a coluna quebrada. Minha cabeça estava zonza com toda a informação que havia recebido nas últimas horas. De repente eu ia ter uma filha e nem podia ficar ao lado dela sempre, pois havia sido um idiota com a mãe dela. _Não seria por mim, seria pelo bebê._ As palavras de Gina estavam ecoando na minha cabeça. Seria por ela, sim. Cada dia desse último ano tem sido mais doloroso do que qualquer situação que eu tenha passado antes. Não passa um dia que eu não imagine como seria ter minha família de volta. E eu fui tão estúpido para não me dar ao trabalho de tentar pedir desculpas, pois achava que ela estava indo muito bem em sua nova vida. Se eu sonhasse que ela estava se escondendo...

- Harry? – levantei o olhar quando ouvi meu nome. Era Neville.

- Oi Neville. O que faz aqui? Algo com a sua mãe? - Frank Longbottom havia morrido dois anos atrás, mas Alice ainda estava viva, apesar de muito fraca.

- Não. Hannah deu a luz agora mesmo. É uma menina, Amelie. – ele estava radiante. – Estava indo avisar a todos. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Gina está com a coluna quebrada e oito meses de gravidez. Talvez dê a luz também. E sim, o bebê é meu. – sabia que ele não se sentiria confortável em perguntar algo assim, por isso eu respondi logo. - A propósito, parabéns pela filha!

- Uau! Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida. Como foi que ela quebrou a coluna?

- Caiu na porta da casa dela. Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você. Ao que parece ela estava escondendo de todos e as únicas pessoas que sabem são Percy, Luna e eu dou meu braço esquerdo em aposta que Hermione também sabia. Eu não sei o que pensar e nem o que fazer. Não é como se simplesmente fossemos esquecer os últimos meses e nos tornarmos uma família novamente.

- Você quer ficar com ela ou está se sentindo obrigado por causa das crianças? – Neville questionou, diretamente.

- Eu não sei se consigo separar as coisas assim tão bem. – respondi com sinceridade e mudei de assunto. – Então, como é sua filha? Sabe, ela vai ganhar uma amiga, pois Gina espera uma menina.

- Ela é a coisinha mais perfeita do mundo. Ela parece com Hannah, mas tem os cabelos um pouco escuros. Ela nasceu com muito cabelo. Mal posso esperar para levá-la para casa. Ainda não tive coragem de carregá-la. Amelie é tão pequena que eu não sei se conseguiria. – Neville não se continha de felicidade. Eu lembro bem o que senti quando James nasceu. É claro que Albus é tão especial quanto James, mas a sensação de ser pai pela primeira vez é indescritível.

- Acho que você deveria tentar segurá-la. Não é nenhum mistério. É só ter cuidado com o pescoço dela, pois os recém-nascidos são muito frágeis nessa área.

- Obrigada pela dica, Harry. Espero que as coisas se acertem... Eu tenho que ir agora.

Neville apertou minha mão e saiu. Do mesmo corredor apontaram Percy e os meus filhos, a Sra. Weasley e Rony.

- Harry! Acabamos de saber. O que, em nome de Merlim, se passava na cabeça de Ginevra para esconder uma gravidez? Ela está bem? E o bebê? – Molly me deu um daqueles abraços pegajosos. Mesmo depois de divorciado ela ainda me tratava como se eu fosse filho dela e não parecia com raiva de mim. Na verdade, nenhum Weasley se mostrou a favor ou contra mim. Estavam todos neutros.

- Eu não sei. Faz uma hora que ninguém dá notícias. Da última vez falaram que o bebê estava ileso, mas que a coluna de Gina estava quebrada.

- Mamãe vai ter um bebê, como tia Hermione? – James questionou.

- Sim, meu filho. Vai ser uma menina. Você e Al vão ganhar uma irmãzinha e ela vai ser muito pequena, como Hugo.

- Legal... – James falou pensativo. Depois das medicações que ele havia recebido gripe estava melhorando.

- Percy, seria possível você levar meus filhos para a sua casa? Não quero que eles fiquem aqui. Não é apropriado. Você mora aqui em Londres, então acho que é mais perto... – Percy nunca gostou muito de mim, mas gostava de Gina e se dava bem com os sobrinhos.

- Claro... Audrey pode tomar conta deles, por enquanto.

Abracei os meninos e pedi que se comportassem. Rony estava calado o tempo inteiro. Isso me fez desconfiar que ele sabia da situação de Gina e não quis me contar.

- Por acaso você não sabia, não é Rony? Teria me contado se soubesse, não? – encarei-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Não, Harry. Eu não sabia. Hermione acabou de me contar que sabia e disse que Gina a fez jurar que não te contaria nada. – ele estava embaraçado com as palavras. E como eu imaginava, Hermione sabia. – Não importa, agora. Essa teimosa já provocou a desgraça toda mesmo. Maluca...

- Não fale assim da sua irmã, Rony. Ela não caiu de propósito. – não importava que os filhos fossem adultos, a Sra. Weasley às vezes falava com eles como se fossem crianças.

- Como eu imaginava... – falei.

Já passavas das vinte e três horas e nós estávamos sentados naquele corredor frio do St. Mungus sem uma única notícia, até que uma curandeira saiu da sala de cirurgia.

- Família da Srta. Weasley?

- Sim. – Molly levantou.

- Bem, a situação dela é um pouco complicada. No momento ela está em coma induzido e até agora não conseguimos achar uma maneira de fazer o parto, de forma que ela e o bebê fiquem a salvo.

- Por quê? Ora, vamos lá, vocês são bruxos ou não? – o desespero tomou conta de mim.

- Sr. Potter, ela tomou poção para disfarçar a barriga mais vezes do que o permitido. Isso acabou intoxicando o sangue dela de uma maneira que não é prudente dar mais uma poção para fazer o parto prematuro ou para tentar consertar a coluna dela. Não podemos fazer feitiço com varinha estando a criança ainda no útero, pois estaríamos arriscando a vida do bebê. Por outro lado, podemos tentar o parto cesariano e corremos o risco de uma hemorragia difícil de conter, devido ao estado do sangue da mãe.

A curandeira falou mais coisas, mas no fim das contas eu entendi muito bem. Não era necessário muito para entender que agora era Gina ou o bebê, a não ser que aparecesse uma solução milagrosa.

- Precisamos que vocês decidam o que deve ser feito. O mais rápido possível. – a curandeira voltou para a sala cirúrgica.

Minha respiração estava falha e minha cabeça rodava. Gina ou o bebê. Gina ou o bebê. Gina ou o bebê? Meu coração não era capaz de fazer uma escolha dessas.

_- Harry. Deu positivo. Nós vamos ter um filho! – ela falou, me agarrando e beijando meus lábios com força. _

_..._

_- Eu vou ficar bem... Não se preocupe. Eu só vou dar a luz. Daqui a pouco estarei jogando quadribol de novo! Mas, se algo acontecer, se tiver que escolher entre mim e nosso menino, escolha ele. Prometa._

Isso havia acontecido quando James nasceu. Estávamos assustados e mal sabíamos o que esperar. A voz dela ecoava em minha cabeça. _Escolha ela, nossa filha_... As lágrimas queimavam meus olhos. Senti a mão de Molly em meu ombro.

- Harry, vai ficar tudo bem. Ela é forte. Esses curandeiros podem estar errados.

O desespero tomou conta de mim e eu chorei. Molly me abraçou enquanto eu soluçava em seu ombro. Rony estava paralisado do outro lado o corredor, observando a cena.

Eu chorava por que não conseguia conter a dor de nunca ter tentado perdoá-la e de nunca ter pedido perdão. Se eu escolhesse a menina, jamais teria essa chance e talvez olhasse para minha própria filha como um símbolo do quanto eu fracassei com a mãe dela. Por outro lado, Gina não viveria em paz se perdesse a menina. Eu não poderia escolher. Não era justo. Nada era justo. Eu desejei voltar no tempo, para o dia que eu vi a maldita revista. Eu teria ido atrás dela e mesmo que a traição fosse verdade eu tentaria perdoar. Ela estaria bem. Elas estariam. Parei de chorar. Decisões precisavam ser tomadas.

- Eu não posso escolher. Não consigo. – falei, finalmente. – Por favor, a senhora é a mãe dela, o que a senhora disser eu aceitarei.

Observei Molly respirar fundo e pensar por alguns minutos. Depois ela caminhou até a porta da sala e bateu. A mesma curandeira que havia dado a notícia atendeu a porta.

- Faça o possível para salvar a criança. – Molly Weasley falou. Quando a porta foi fechada novamente, foi a vez de ela chorar.

Fiquei encolhido em um canto, depois de amparar Molly. A ideia de que daqui a algumas horas Gina poderia estar morta me enlouquecia. Eu teria as crianças, sim. Mas não era o suficiente para me deixar feliz e completo outra vez. Gina era a maior parte da minha felicidade. Fechei os olhos para que todas as lembranças de nossos momentos juntos tomassem a minha mente. Ela tinha que sobreviver. Eu precisava pedir perdão. Eu precisava _dela._

* H*&*G*

Horas se arrastaram e o dia já estava amanhecendo. Não havíamos recebido nenhuma notícia do estado de Gina ou do bebê. Isso significava que ambas ainda estavam vivas, pelo menos era o que eu queria acreditar. Percy havia voltado pela madrugada e estava devastado depois que soube da situação. Silenciosamente eu o culpava por ser cumplice da bobagem de Gina. Ela não podia ter escondido. Ninguém pode esconder um filho de seu pai.

- Tome Harry. Vai se sentir melhor. – Rony me ofereceu um café. De repente me dei conta de que não comia nada desde a tarde do dia anterior, antes de ir atrás de Gina. Meu estomago reclamou. Recebi o café e murmurei um "obrigado". O líquido queimou minha garganta, mas eu não me importei. Tudo o que eu queria ouvir era que Gina estava bem e que tudo tinha corrido nos conformes. A porta da sala abriu, minutos depois. Ernie Macmillan saiu com a aparência cansada. Atrás dele estava Luna.

- Estamos esperando o momento certo para tentar fazer o parto, que será quando Gina acordar do coma. Conseguimos reverter a intoxicação do sangue dela e o bebê ainda está saudável dentro do útero, pelo menos por enquanto. Agora podemos ser otimistas em salvar as duas. Se Luna tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde com a poção necessária, talvez não fosse possível.

Processei as palavras por alguns instantes antes de suspirar aliviado.

- Harry, eu sinto muito ter escondido de você. Ela me fez jurar e me implorou pela poção. Eu não sabia que ela havia tomado mais do que devia. – Luna parou por alguns instantes e prosseguiu. - Ela estava quase morta quando cheguei. Eu tinha o antídoto para purificar o sangue dela e fiz tudo o que pude para deixá-la viva.

- Não sei se te azaro ou se te agradeço. – eu esbocei um sorriso e abracei Luna. Os outros Weasley's se juntaram ao abraço. – Mas e quanto à coluna dela? Já conseguiram consertar?

- Tentaremos após o parto, pois não podemos lançar feitiços com o bebê no útero. Acho que agora vocês podem descansar um pouco ou comer alguma coisa. Gina acordará daqui por volta das dez da manhã e na mesma hora começaremos o parto. – Ernie falou.

- Ele está certo, Harry. Vamos comer e descansar para voltarmos bem. Venha. – Molly me puxou pelo braço e fomos até a saída do hospital.

- Vamos para a minha casa. – Percy convidou.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos na casa de Percy. Uma figura morena veio em nossa direção e logo identifiquei que se tratava de Audrey Weasley.

- Como ela está? – perguntou com preocupação.

- Gina está bem e o bebê a salvo. Porém terão que realizar o parto hoje. Ainda não curaram a coluna dela. – Percy explicou à mulher. – Vamos, amor. Precisamos preparar algo para eles comerem. Aposto que não comem desde ontem.

Fiquei no automático, pois estava muito cansado para apreender o que se passava. Apenas respondi um sim quando Audrey perguntou se eu queria deitar um pouco. Obviamente não consegui dormir direito. Só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de pedir perdão a Gina e imaginar o quanto seria difícil que isso acontecesse.

- Harry! Acorde! – a voz de Audrey ecoava no quarto.

- AH! SIM, sim. – levantei desorientado, procurando meus óculos.

- Estão à sua esquerda. – Audrey falou divertida. – Sabe, eu acho que você deveria pedir para ficar na sala de parto ou até mesmo assistir. Seria um bom começo de tentativa para acertar as coisas.

- Você acha? – perguntei enquanto já me dirigia para fora do quarto.

- Claro. Boa sorte! Tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem.

Rony me esperava na sala de estar, junto com Percy e com Fleur, que havia acabado de chegar.

- Mon Dieu! Harry, acabei de saberrr. Vou com vocês até o hospitalle. Molly está muito cansadee e eu achei que poderia ajudar. – ela me abraçou de forma que eu quase sufoquei. Era irônico constatar que de todas as noras de Molly Weasley, Fleur era a que mais lembrava o comportamento da sogra.

- Obrigada, Fleur. – falei ao me libertar do abraço. – Vamos.

* H*&*G*

- Eu quero assistir o parto, Ernie. – solicitei assim que consegui falar com o medi-bruxo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Venha comigo. Precisa se esterilizar e trocar de veste.

Segui pela sala branca e cheguei ao vestiário que lembrava muito aquele que havia em Hogwarts, no campo de quadribol. Ernie começou a lançar alguns feitiços não verbais em mim que algumas vezes me dava a sensação de que alguém estava jogando água no topo da minha cabeça. Um minuto depois ele saiu e voltou com um pacote.

- Vista isso e me espere aqui.

Obedeci silenciosamente e coloquei a roupa verde-claro e os sapatos brancos. Por fim, coloquei a máscara e a touca. Quando ele voltou segui para a sala de parto. Gina estava deitada com o rosto pálido e os olhos fixos no teto.

- Se não se sentir a vontade pode avisar. Um enfermeiro pode ajudar com poções. – Ernie falou.

- Posso falar com ela? – perguntei ansioso.

- Sim, mas tente não falar nada que a desestabilize. Não é bom para o bebê.

- Tudo bem.

Aproximei-me lentamente da cama e agarrei uma das mãos dela, fazendo-a me encarar confusa.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Não iria deixar você sozinha. Nunca. – eu respondi.

- Obrigada. – Gina sussurrou e esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- Vamos iniciar o procedimento. – Ernie anunciou.

Afastei-me da cama e soltei a mão de Gina.

- Harry... Segura a minha mão, por favor. – ela pediu com a voz incerta.

- Claro! – voltei para onde estava e entrelacei minha mão à dela. Olhei para o rosto dela. Estava com aquela expressão forte, que ela usava quando a situação era muito complicada, mas necessária. – Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça. Não vou deixar você ir embora, nunca mais.

O parto cesariano não demorou mais que uma hora e meia. Não soltei a mão de Gina um segundo. Estava me sentindo bem em poder confortá-la. O calor dos dedos dela contra os meus me confortava e eu estava feliz em poder estar do lado dela. Estava feliz por sentir que ela me queria ali. Quando menos esperamos a menina quebrou o silêncio da sala com o choro. Respirei fundo e permiti que uma lágrima escorresse. Uma lágrima de alegria. Logo uma menininha ruiva estava nos braços de uma das enfermeiras.

- Sua filha, srta. Weasley. Perfeitamente saudável e normal. – ela falou e entregou o bebê para que Gina segurasse.

- Ela é linda! – Gina sussurrou. – Lily, como você sempre quis. Mas eu quero que ela se chame Lily Luna, pois talvez não fosse possível que eu estivesse com ela agora, não fosse por Luna.

- Lily Luna... Gosto do nome. – eu falei, acariciando o cabelo da minha filha. Minha felicidade estava quase completa naquele momento. Para torná-la completa eu tinha que conquistar Gina, de novo.

- Harry, preciso que você se retire agora, pois tentaremos o procedimento de cura da coluna dela. Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos otimistas. – Ernie pediu.

- Ok.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Pelo menos era essa a sensação que eu tinha enquanto deixava a sala de cirurgia. Lily era linda e saudável e eu estava tão feliz que poderia sair gritando e pulando por aí.

**(Fim da Narração do Harry.)**

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ernie havia dito. O fato de eu não sentir minhas pernas, porém, me dava a sensação de que demoraria muito para ficar tudo bem. Alguns minutos depois de Harry e Lily saírem eu fui posta eu outra posição para que minhas costas ficassem expostas.

Eu estava anestesiada da cintura para baixo e sabia que não sentiria nada nessa área, mas o medo de não poder mais andar começou a tomar conta de mim. Afinal, já fazia muito tempo desde a queda e havia mesmo a possibilidade de não conseguirem reconectar tudo. 'Não pense nisso', eu tentava repetir para mim mesma. Senti alguns tremores e sabia que o processo havia começado. Murmúrios de feitiços e o barulho dos meus ossos concertando começaram a tomar conta do ambiente. O procedimento deve ter durado horas, talvez. Eu adormeci, pois me sentia exausta e sem forças. Quando acordei estava em outro lugar e perto de mim estava Harry, mamãe, Luna e Hermione. Lily estava em um berço ao meu lado, dormindo tranquilamente.

- Minha filha! Como está se sentindo? Consegue mover as pernas? Estamos tão preocupados. – tenho certeza que se fosse permitido mamãe teria dado um daqueles abraços sufocantes. Sorri timidamente antes de responder.

- Estou viva... Acho que o que vier depois será bônus. – minha voz estava fraca e quanto às pernas, conseguia senti-las, mas não me sentia capaz de movê-las. – Talvez eu precise de ajuda para me mover, mamãe.

- Nós estamos aqui para apoiar você, meu amor. Quando menos esperar vai estar em cima de uma vassoura de quadribol. – Mamãe encorajou, dando-me um beijo na testa.

- Gina, você vai ficar sem se mover até completar um mês de parto. Depois começaremos com exercício de movimento e aos poucos você voltará ao normal. – Luna falou.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ficar deitada por um mês? Nem sentar, nem cadeira de rodas? Morgana das fadas! – exclamei. Não era tão ruim como eu havia imaginado, mas EU ficaria um mês sem andar. Minha filha era muito nova para ter uma mãe solteira e inválida. – E Lily? E os meninos? Não tem como apressar?

- Você vai ter que me deixar ficar com eles. E ajudar você com Lily. – Harry falou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Harry não acho que... – fui interrompida por Hermione.

- Você tem três crianças pequenas e não tem a menor condição de cuidar delas agora. Acho que está na hora de pensar _apenas_ no que é bom para elas e esquecer os problemas, por enquanto. Todos ajudarão no que for preciso, mas não temos como ficar integralmente com você. Harry já pediu dispensa do ministério, por um mês.

Respirei fundo, sentindo uma pontada de dor nas costelas ao fazer isso. Pelas crianças.

- Tudo bem. – respondi finalmente. – Mas eu vou ficar em minha casa. Ir para a casa dele está TOTALMENTE fora de cogitação.

Dois dias depois eu estava de volta a minha casa. Harry ocupou o quarto com os meninos e eu fiquei com Lily no meu próprio quarto. Era inegável e dolorosa a constatação do quanto James e Albus estavam felizes por estarem com o pai vinte e quatro horas por dia. Lily estava representando a trégua entre eu e Harry. Nunca mencionávamos nada sobre como seria depois que eu me recuperasse do parto e de todo o resto. Eu gostava de tê-lo sempre por perto, mas sabia que em algum momento teríamos que parar e conversar sobre nós dois. Eu estava disposta a tentar de novo, mas dessa vez queria fazer tudo diferente. Minha casa estava muito visitada e quase não sobrava espaço e tempo para que eu e Harry pudéssemos conversar. O mês em que eu fiquei inválida se arrastou. Minha mãe ou uma das minhas cunhadas vinham pela manhã e me auxiliavam na higiene, quando isso não acontecia, eu fazia o possível com magia para não me colocar em uma situação constrangedora com Harry. Com o fim do primeiro mês eu já ousava me mover sozinha, sem que ninguém soubesse. Estava recuperando minhas forças e finalmente me sentia pronta para confrontar Harry. Mas não seria para brigar. Eu queria consertar o que estava quebrado entre nós. Ele me ajudou nos primeiros passos que eu dei, sem apoio de muletas, na primeira vez que carreguei Lily sem precisar de apoio. Todos os momentos ele estava lá e eu via nos olhos dele que não havia mágoa, acusação ou raiva. Lá estava somente afeto. Não queria dizer que era amor, mas no fundo o meu inconsciente sabia que era.

Certa manhã Hermione veio sozinha para me ajudar. Era difícil ela aparecer, pois Hugo era muito novinho. Sabia que aquela era a única oportunidade que teria de conversar com Harry sem interrupções de algum parente ou sem ter que atender ao chamado choroso de Lily.

- Mione, eu preciso que você fique com Lily por algum tempo, pois eu preciso conversar com o sr. Potter ali. – eu pedi.

- Tudo bem. Não vou deixar que ninguém atrapalhe. Não seja teimosa, certo? – ela pediu.

- Certo. – entreguei Lily aos cuidados de Hermione e fui procurar Harry, que estava fazendo um relatório qualquer para o ministério, no quarto de hóspedes. Apesar de estar andando, os meus passos ainda eram lentos, pelo fato de minha coluna estar curvada.

- Harry.

- Ah, oi Gina. – ele respondeu. – Algum problema? Lily?

- Ela está bem. Acho que agora podemos conversar em paz. – eu retruquei. Ele me encarou por alguns instantes e largou os papéis. – Isso não pode funcionar desse jeito. Eu não quero brigar com você, mas não podemos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não podemos agir como se fossemos uma família unida e feliz. Nem casados nós somos.

- Eu sei. Eu quero consertar as coisas, Gina. Eu quero que você me perdoe por tudo. Eu fui mesmo um completo idiota. Até Draco Malfoy fez questão de jogar isso na minha cara.– ele falou de uma vez. Os olhos dele demonstravam sinceridade e insegurança.

- Não é tão simples. Eu não quero ficar com você de novo só por que acabamos de ter uma filha. Você sabe disso. Não somos obrigados a isso. Eu que você fique comigo por mim, independente das crianças. Consegue me entender?

- Quando me disse isso eu fiquei confuso. Não conseguia entender. Mas quando me disseram que você poderia morrer e sua mãe pediu para que salvassem Lily eu desabei. A ideia de perder _você_ me assustava. Eu não gosto de confessar, mas se eu fosse escolher, naquele momento eu escolheria _você. _Por isso eu pedi que sua mãe fizesse a escolha. Eu amo os meus filhos e eles me fazem muito feliz. Mas foi por você que eu lutei até o último suspiro naquela guerra, foi por que eu queria voltar para você. Quando você foi embora, eu odiava todas as vezes que voltava para casa e não ouvia sua voz. Odiava acordar sozinho. – ele respirou e continuou. – Se isso tudo não provar que é por você que eu quero voltar, não sei mais o que fazer. Eu fui um idiota, mas não vou cometer o erro de desconfiar de você outra vez. Me perdoa, Ginevra, por favor.

Eu fiquei sem palavras por alguns instantes, apenas encarando-o.

- Sim... Eu já te perdoei há algum tempo. – eu falei me aproximando dele. Abracei-o com força. – Eu quero que tudo seja diferente dessa vez. A única coisa que permanecerá do mesmo jeito será o fato de que eu te amo. Isso nunca mudou, mesmo que eu tenha tentado tantas vezes.

Harry me beijou nos lábios. Eu senti tantas coisas que não seria possível descrever com palavras. Tudo o que eu fazia era corresponder. Minutos depois ele parou e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu te amo e nunca mais vou tentar sufocar tudo o que eu sinto por você. Nunca mais vou deixar você escapar. Quer se casar comigo? De novo?

Minha resposta com certeza pegou Harry de surpresa, mas não poderia dar outra diferente, depois de tudo o que passamos.

- Não. – ele me encarou confuso e eu continuei – Você vai ter que me conquistar Sr. Potter e eu garanto que não vai ser tão fácil dessa vez. E quem sabe algum dia eu diga sim...

*H*&*G*


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Quinze anos depois, por Lily Luna Potter.

Minha família é estranha. Além do fato de eu ser filha do bruxo que derrotou a maior ameaça ao mundo recente com a jogadora mais brilhante das Harpias de Holyhead e de que eu tenho mais primos do que meus dedos podem contar, tenho que viver em uma estranha situação familiar. Minha mãe e meu pai já foram casados, antes de eu nascer. Por algum motivo idiota eles se separaram e quando eu nasci voltaram a ficar juntos. Acontece que minha mãe não quis se casar novamente. Dizia: "Não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes." Meu pai ficou irritado com ela no começo, mas depois deixou para lá. Eu tenho duas casas e dois quartos diferentes para tomar conta. Isso deixaria qualquer garota de quinze anos pirada, mas eu confesso que gosto de ter uma família diferente. Meus pais agem como se fossem namorados o tempo inteiro, e isso gera algumas situações constrangedoras. James, meu irmão mais velho, quase teve um troço quando, ao chegar na casa da mamãe, se deparou com os dois quase nos 'finalmentes' na bancada da cozinha.

- EI! Eu sou o adolescente com hormônios em ebulição aqui, sabiam? Merlim! Acho que vou ficar cego. – ele disse com o drama habitual.

Nossos pais apenas riram depois de se recomporem do constrangimento.

Albus, o irmão do meio e meu melhor amigo, também teve seu momento de flagra. Com ele foi um pouco mais sério e aconteceu depois que ele terminou a escola e ainda morava com papai. Ele e nossa prima Rose namoravam nessa época, escondido. Achando que estaria sozinho em casa, chamou Rose para passar um tempo com ele. Ah entendam como quiser o que ele pretendia fazer! Acontece que meus pais estavam no maior amasso no sofá da sala. Minha mãe estava sem blusa e meu pai não estava muito composto. Oh bem, na verdade ele vestia apenas a roupa de baixo. Rose ficou sem olhar na cara do meu pai por meses. O fato de o flagra ter sido mutuo fez com que o segredo do namoro entre Al e Rose ficasse apenas entre nós, Potter's (exceto James, por causa da incapacidade em manter segredos), e Rose.

- Tio Harry, eu sinto muito, mas não vou conseguir falar com você direito. Não depois do que eu vi. – De fato, Rose nunca mais se portou naturalmente com o meu pai.

Eu estou escrevendo isso por que há poucos instantes eu vi meu pai de costas, com a roupa meio frouxa e minha mãe abaixada, escondida entre seus próprios cabelos e as pernas do meu pai. Saí antes que visse alguma coisa que me deixasse _realmente_ traumatizada.

Eles se amavam de todas as formas possíveis. Eram melhores amigos um do outro, desejavam um ao outro e ajudavam um ao outro sempre. Minha mãe não era mais a sra. Potter e não estava interessada em voltar a sê-lo. Ninguém conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dela, nem mesmo meu pai, por algum tempo. Eu ainda jovem entendi o que minha mãe queria demonstrar com essa atitude. Ela, Ginevra Weasley, amava Harry Potter e só. Amava-o e tinha escolhido ficar com ele, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum papel ou três filhos que a obrigassem. Amava-o e por amá-lo tanto o queria livre, do mesmo jeito que ela queria ser livre. Não seria um casamento que a faria ser fiel. Seria o respeito por ele que significava mais do que qualquer convenção social.

Eu queria amar assim algum dia. E ser amada de volta com a mesma intensidade que meu pai ama a minha mãe. As pessoas acham que eu como filha de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, o escolhido (e todos aqueles títulos idiotas que deram ao meu pai), tenho muitas histórias ocultas a contar sobre os feitos do meu pai. Eu não tenho. A minha história favorita envolvendo o meu pai não tem nada a ver com Voldemort. A melhor história que eu tenho para contar é de como o meu pai, só Harry, (sem os títulos idiotas) ama a minha mãe, Gina, incondicionalmente.


End file.
